conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Historia Higanii
Historia Higanii obejmuje okres od 20 000 lat p.n.e., tj. od czasu przybycia na te tereny pierwszych ludzi, aż do współczesności. Dzieje tego kraju to okres burzliwych zmian, wojen feudalnych, powstań ludowych, tajnych organizacji, ciągłej walki o władzę, spisków i intryg, ale też wielkich osiągnieć w dziedzinie gospodarki, architektury, sztuki, czy myśli politycznej, które to przyczyniły się do powstania Higanii takiej, jaką znamy dzisiaj. Pierwsi mieszkańcy kraju Kómi i ich życie Pierwsi ludzie przybyli na tereny dzisiejszej Higanii ok. 20 000 lat temu od strony północy, zwani przez dzisiejszych historyków higańskich Kómi ("pionierzy", "założyciele"). Około 10- 7 000 lat temu rozpoczęła się rewolucja neolityczna. Gospodarka opierała się początkowo na uprawie zbóż i hodowli zwierząt w stanie półdzikim, dopiero w ok. XII w. p.n.e. unowocześniono rolnictwo. Kultura materialna Kómi była w początkowym okresie dość uboga, opierała się na ceramice i tworzeniu drewnianych i kamiennych posążków lokalnych bóstw, tj. idoli. Na wybrzeżu trudnili się rybołóstwem, zaś w głębi lądu pasterstwem i łowiectwem, od ok. 5000 r. p.n.e. coraz częściej rolnictwem. Ludy Kómi nie prowadziły ze sobą większych wojen, czasem jedynie dla zdobycia pewnych ziem, pastwisk, łączył sie z w związki plemienne i najeżdżały terytorium sąsiada, po czym dzielono je między zasłużonych wodzów, wojowników i ich rodziny. Z czasem wykształciłą się arystokracja plemienna oparta na magach, wodzach i szamanach-uzdrowicielach. Kómi wierzyli w siły natury, ich religia była animistyczna, czczono ciała niebieskie, świat zwierząt i roślin, kontaktowano się z duchami przodków. Stosunki między poszczególnymi plemionami były raczej pokojowe, choć nie była to "złota era", równości i plemiennej solidarności, do której odwoływali i czasem nadal się odwołują higańscy socjaliści i ultrademokraci. Autochtoni dali później początek ludom mianijskim, spokrewnione były z nimi też rewahijskie ludy koczownicze. Przybycie praojców narodu Około 3000 r. p.n.e. od strony morza na tereny dzisiejszego wybrzeża Higanii dotarli osadnicy, od których wywodzi się współczesny naród. Zwani oni są Ugekui/'' Usāwāli'' ("pionierzy narodu"), albo Máobi ("praojcowie," "praprzodkowie"). Pierwsi Higańczycy stworzyli wzajemną sieć powiązań rodzinnych, wkrótce tworzący klany (mi, bami) i rody (zauhì, ma), następnie przekształcające się w państewka i federacje klanów. Od 2700 do 500 r. p.n.e. Proto-Higańczycy wypierali Kómi na północ, choć przeważnie nie rozgrywało się to krwawo. Odzwierciedlenie kolonizacja kraju ma w mitologii religii kácya (risē), gdzie nie brakuje opowieści o zmaganiu się bóstw- przodków cesarza ze złymi demonami, uosabiającymi zapewne pierwotnych mieszkańców kraju. Narodowi higańskiemu została przeznaczona , opisana np. we "Wspomnieniach porannej mgły" (Aló- kaúki- meórì; napisanych przez mnicha Oe Shicilù w VII w. p.n.e), misja cywilizacyjna oświecenia tamtejszego ludu, podporządkowania sobie "krainy bóstw" i stworzenia na niej "raju na ziemi" (senenkān, dosł. "kraju wiecznego światła"). Ugekui różnili się od Kómi wyższym poziomem kultury rolnej i garncarstwa. W odróżnieniu od lepianek Kómi, Máobi budowali domy z wypalanej z gilny cegły i drewna. Przodkowie Higańczyków początkowo wyznawali animizm, czcząc żywioły natury, zwierzęta i rośliny, podobnie jak Kómi. Gdy zmierzali w głąb kraju łączyli elementy własnych wierzeń z wiarą autochtonów, a także, walcząc z nimi o ziemię, przekładali codzienne trudy na życie duchowe, motywując konieczność zawładnięcia "krainą bogów" i pokonania złych sił, tj. przez wieki demonizowanych w tradycji ustnej, a potem pisemnej, rdzennych mieszkańców kraju. Na jedwabiu i drewnie, a także ścianach domów malowano obrazy przedstawiające naturę i życie codzienne, a z biegiem czasu i lokalnych wielmożów . Wykształcił się wykształcony z obrzędów religijnych teatr mabô, gdzie śpiewem i tańcem wychwalano bóstwa i ludowych bohaterów. Z czasem wokół dworów lokalnych naczelników tworzyły się trupy teatralne i muzyczne - jìjìbìdān/ hiójìjì- dosł. grupa śpiewaków/ namiotowi śpiewacy (od ówczesnych rezydencji niektórych kacyków) , które składały się z uznanych arystów ludowych, z biegiem czasu zaś stawały się elitarne. Kształtowanie się podstaw państwowości Polityka i ustrój w okresie Kóman Od ok. VIII w. p.n.e. kształtowała się struktura plemienna- liczne państewka (mahó) rządzone przez naczelników plemiennych (hórai), których rola z biegiem czasu malała i ograniczała się do funkcji czysto ceremonialnych. Już około 1800 r. p.n.e. mogło być ich około 300-400, potem , około 1200 r. p.n.e. ich liczba zmalała do około 130. Państewka nieustannie prowadziły wobec sieie wojny podjazdowe, wchłaniały się nawzajem i odłączały, lecz kwitł też między nimi handel, zawiązywały się sojusze, a na wybrzeżach nawet organizmy polityczne w rodzaju federacji kupieckich (odó). Nieustanna rywalizacja mahó prowadziła także do rozwoju sztuki, gdyż każde państwo chciało stać na jak najwyższym poziomie cywilizacyjnym i przyciągać jak najwięcej kupców. Oczywiście, najbardziej rozwinięte były jednsostki położone na wybrzeżu, im dalej w głąb kraju, tym państw było mniej, a były one bardziej zróżnicowane pod względem etnicznym, często stabilność zależała od kontaktów z plemionami Kómi. W najwcześniejszym okresie higańskiej historii owe niewielkie bądź większe państewka, często efemerydy, reprezentowały różne formy ustrojowe. Niektóre z nich były po prostu państwami/zrzeszeniami plemion i rodów, na których czele stał hórai- mahó, jeszcze inne, w których wódz skonsolidował swą władzę i częstokroć likwidował suto rozdawane wasalom i sojusznikom apanaże (choć częściej był po zdobyciu "pełni władzy" zależny od nich jeszcze bardziej), mianował się królem (mún). Tego typu państwa, jak Królestwo Haigō, Dóta, czy Wà zwykle znajdowały się na północnych, słabiej zaludnionych równinach, gdzie nie było tyle ziemi do podzielenia i walki, jak na wybrzeżu, choć bywał i wyjątki, jak bogate kupieckie królestwa Kāgó i Waì zajmujące od ok. 1300 do 700 r. p.n.e. kolejno niemal całe zachodnie i wschodnie wybrzeże Higanii. Mniejsze księstewka (kiwāshi) i federacje państewek przybrzeżnych, zwane wspólnotami związkowymi (maodó) z reguły były nieformalnie podporządkowane większym sąsiadom i płaciły im daninę. Swe posiadłości posiadało także duchowieństwo kacjańskie. Ziemie takie podlegały królom i naczelnikom, zwane były wtedy sāgôdó (dosł. "ziemie od podatku łanowego/ za łan"), lub były niezależne (yulìdó- "wolne ziemie"). Kapłani-obszarnicy często sterowali władcami jako doradcy lub zarządcy majątków, często też uczestniczyli wraz z możnymi w osłabianiu wpływu lokalnych monarchów na sytuację w kraju, np. wspólny wysiłek rodu Wókan i duchowieństwa znad jeziora Kacók, by przez zdobywanie coraz to nowych terytoriów dla "króla", czyli siebie, w końcu go obalić i przejąć władzę około 1220 r. p.n.e. w Królestwie Kóhim (ok. 1450 r. p.n.e.- 521-519 r. p.n.e.). Kroniki Królestwa Haigō z lat 205-130 p.n.e. dostarczyły nam wielu informacji na temat wpływu wówczas tworzącej się arystokracji i drabiny feudalnej-arystokracji (esèhhi), średniozamożnych (kóhi) i drobnej szlachty (saióhi), często żyjącej jedynie na łasce feudałów: "W naszym przemożnym królestwie żyje 58 rodów wielkich z warstwy magnaterii, 211 drobniejszych szlachetnie urodzonych, 457 rodzin zaś to rycerze nobilitowani żyjący skromnie i poczciwie wśród łąk i lasów ojczyzny. Naród wdzięczny im wszystkim za dobroć i sprawiedliwosć Nieba, jaka przez nich płynie. Utrzymują oni wszyscy razem 40 hamadó do 10 000 km²." ("Kroniki urzędowe Królestwa Haigō" ( Haigō múnkkì- maihósuwê). W każdym państewku higańskim wówczas panował feudalizm, z lekka tylko osłabiony w autonomicznych wspólnotach przybrzeżnych i królestwach kupieckich. Klasa panująca- kahi lub wuihi, która z czasem się zróżnicowała wewnętrznie i podzieliła na klasę wyższą, średnią i niższą. Oczywiście, najzamożniejszy był ( z reguły) sam władca i jego dwór, kontrolował on sądy, był też najwyższym kapłanem i składał ofiary bóstwom, przepowiadał przyszłość, mianował kanclerza/y, urzędników, sędziów i kapłanów. Wielokrotnie z czasów przedcesarskich widzimy także inskrypcje świadczące o fundowaniu przez władcę świątyń, posągów, czy kaplic, zwłaszcza od ok. 1400 r. p.n.e. Monarcha, w zależności od rangi i wielkości terytorium nosił tytuł hórai, mún- król, kiwā-książę, czy óodókiwā/''odókiwā ''- przewodniczący odó, wspólnoty oraz maodóki- polityczny, potem jedynie duchowy przywódca luźnych związków plemiennych księstw, od VIIi w. p.n.e. obszarników- maodó. Tytuł jednak nie zawsze determinował wielkości państwa, jeśli spojrzeć by na niewielkie królestw Sen, Owó, czy Bú w dzisiejszej prowincji Sagō, królestwo Emób, czy wyspiarskie królestwa na wyspach Wēyu-jiúsók. Niżsi w hierarchii od szlachty, kupcy i rzemieślnicy, którzy od czasu rozwoju miast stali się poważani i wpływowi w wielu mahó z racji pośredniczenia w handlu między władcami, a szlachtą, wśród wuihi oraz gromadzenia funduszy dla władców poprzez przywilej pobierania w imieniu rządu podatków, nadany z czasem w królestwach przybrzeżnych, niektórych odó i krajach zachodniej Higanii. Rozwijająca się klasa mieszczańska była także armatorami. Ważną rolę pełnili także rolnicy, chłopi (suwaii ''/''suwaisā- "ludzie pługa/ oracze ziemi"). Według źródeł haobańskich, około 1000 r. p.n.e. wolni chłopi stanowili w Higanii około 85 % całego chłopstwa, z czego najwięcej na wybrzeżu, około 850 r. p.n.e. już 65-75%, zaś około 500 r. p.n.e w spisie przeprowadzonym przez władze cesarskie, już tylko ok. 50 %. Wolne chłopstwo jednak, niepodlegające feudalnym ograniczeniom, pełniło bardzo ważną rolę w gospodarce kraju- sprzedając płody rolne, bydło, czy ryby i biorąc udział w handlu rzecznym poprzez flisactwo wzbogacali lokalne władze, często nieformalnie jednak od nich się uzalezniając. Zamiast danin często musieli płacić keigì- podatek "od zapewnienia" że nie będą handlować z innymi niż rodzimi kupcami. Powodowało to, zwłaszcza w VII w. p.n.e., okresie ekspansji Higanii w środkowej części Wybrzeża, ruinę wielu wiosek rybackich (heu) i rzemieślniczych (taiu), choć te obdarzane przywilejami, rozwijały się niejednokrotnie w prężne ośrodki handlowe, np. dawna heu, stolica Higanii, Kūchyì. Uzależnieni od możnych chłopi (kisuwaii- "książęcy/pańscy oracze") byli w gorszym położeniu, niż ich wolni sąsiedzi, zmuszeni byli płacić daniny (mó) np. w Królestwie Milì : "od posiadania krowy i ich ilości - (benimó,'' z czasem przekształcone w podatek od każdego rodzaju zwierząt), ''od użytkowania pola (waidómó), od posiadania urządzeń rolniczych (kiehmó), od copółrocznego, czy corocznego prawa do polowania na drobną zwierzynę (ubaìremó/''gómó''), a i od ciężarów na rzecz stawów i lasów panów lokalnych i wyższych ludzie wsi nie byli wolni." ("Indeks wysp"- Sókka-maun, opisujący wybrzeże Higanii, wydany około VI w. p.n.e., autor nieznany). Daninę można było płacić pieniężnie- w monetach, wekslach, lub, do XVII w., także i w naturze. Oczywiście, wszystkie wyżej wymienione powinności odrabiano lub płacono jedynie jednemu panu/posiadaczowi. Jeżeli chłop mieszkał na terenie zależnym od innego mahó, księstwa, czy królestwa, lub gdy dany obszar był przez wuihi dzierżawiony, niemal zawsze był zmuszony pracować i świadczyć daniny na rzecz seniorów swych panów. Zasada ta obowiązywała do II w. n.e., miejscami jednak o wiele dłużej, na południu prowincji Bānsamú aż do 1836 r. Świadczenia feudalne niejednokrotnie były przyczyną buntów i wystąpień ludowych, czemu starano się zaradzić, łagodząc powinności, zwłaszcza w drugim okresie rządów rodu Lāsó (157-244 r. n.e.). Ponadto istniały także będące pod opieką lokalnych władców, a potem cesarza, miejsca wolne od feudalizmu, jak państwowe klasztory, ziemie cesarskie i klasztorne pola i łąki dzierżawione przez dwór, czy też na odwrót, nazywane wspólnie "majątkiem cesarskim" (kāwāwaidó). Mityczne założenie cesarstwa i ekspansja na Wybrzeżu Według Higān-''gósó ("Dawnych zapisów Higanii") cesarstwo powstało 5 lipca 833 r. p.n.e. W rozdziale ósmym czytamy, że niebiańskie bóstwa- "słoneczne rodzeństwo" (''Gósaki) siostra Umówido i brat Umójichān, bogini Wysokich Kręgów Niebios Nekì , Niskich Kręgów Niebios Tóme i duchy opiekuńcze Zóji postanowiły nadać światu stworzonemu przez nich stały kształt i wprowadzić w niego harmonię. Po wszelkich perypetiach z tym związanych osadziły na Podwójnym Tronie Kłosów i Łąk małżeństwo- wnuka Nekì, Chóji i córkę Umówido, Hensai. Para osiadła na Równinie Makkó, w bliżej nieokreślonym dziś miejscu na Wyspie Mglistej (Tabbô-''sók''), niezidentyfikowany obszar lądu gdzieś "na czystym, rozległym Południu", dziś łączony z dawnymi, zamorskimi siedzibami przodków Higańczyków. Niebiański dwór następnie przeniósł się nad wybrzeża dzisiejszej Higanii, gdzie Katākānwājii'emu, synowi boskiej pary, urodziło się czternaścioro synów i piętnaście córek, z których władzę objął książę Tantākānwābaó, a następnie piętnaście pokoleń władców. Ostatnim z nich był Kórokānbêliliu, wygnany przez brata, Sótokānluêsówētonu (Sotópākiwābaicu), który strącił też w Przepaść Niezmierzenie Czarną (Lóómakuchôm) rodzinę obalonego księcia. Przebywając na ziemi przypłynął do brzegów Higanii i tam założył legendarną osadę Kóbaki ("Sławna z odwagi", bądź "Pierwsza z Armii") i wystąpił przeciw bratu, ginąc jednak w walce, gdy uzurpator przeszył mu strzałą czaszkę. Jego synowie, Tókkānbelóó i Cóchceh'tókānshó kontynuowali walkę, następnie wnuk- Sókānlii (Biló) i prawnuk, Amódókānshi (Shichiggó). Po jego wstąpieniu w Niebiosa nastąpił konflikt o następstwu dynastii na wygnaniu- Zóji i Neki wreszcie dały pierwszeństwo praprawnukowi Shichiggó, księciu Sakānbaidómu, który po wielu przygodach obalił potomka uzurpatora Sótokānluêsówētonu w 8. pokoleniu, Shachikdógakānlessu i po walkach z duchami Czarnego Lasu, gdzie zstąpił, by medytować i modlić się o przychylność bóstw, został wedle tradycji 5 VII 833 r. intronizowany na tron jako cesarz Daumó, pierwszy władca Higanii. Władca zmusił do poddania się ośmiu królów Ośmiu Krajów Dolnych (Luwutâkkì-mún), wedle Gósó potomków Sotópākiwābaicu i księżniczki Sabukāsókānwāgennihó (Sabucaibó) z rodu Umówido, dziś łączonych z plemiennymi hórai dawnych państw higańskich. Po nim panowało dwudziestu cesarzy aż do Gólaki'ego, uznawanego przez współczesnych historyków za pierwszego historycznego władcę. Mitologia narodowa rzecz jasna w dziejach narodu higańskiego, jak i wielu innych nacji, stanowi pewne odzwierciedlenie rzeczywistych wydarzeń- hórai stojący na czele wspólnot plemiennych Morza Środkowego prowadzili walki między sobą, a także podbijali ziemie słabiej stojących od nich cywilizacyjnie plemion mianijskich. To właśnie mahó położone wokół terenów dzisiejszego Kūchyì i zachodnich obrzeży prowincji Sagō dzięki sprzyjającemu położeniu i zręcznej polityce elit dokonało zjednoczenia plemion higańskich. Wówczas tereny przyszłej Higanii zamieszkiwało pięć wyróżniających się grup etnicznych pochodzenia rzecz jasna higańskiego: Ludy Południowe (Morza Szmaragdowego- Maóji-''samú-i''), Zachodnie i Równinne (ludy Kuóhē), Wschodni Ludzie Morza (Samú-'' lónwi''), Kódó (pograniczni, pod wpływem Mianijczyków, żyjący głównie na terenie Wyżyn) i wyspiarze (Sókli- Kaganijczycy, Surejczycy i mieszkańcy archipelagu Wēyu, do ok. XVI w. nomen omen niezaliczani do narodu higańskiego, mimo, że to właśnie tu zachował się zapewne najbardziej archaiczny język higański i dawne tradycje. Jak zostało wspomniane, dzięki rywalizacji na tle kultury i techniki, życie społeczne, artystyczne, sztuki wojenne czy budowa miast były bardzo rozwinięte i zespolenie kraju jeszcze bardziej sprzyjało temu trendowi, choć przeważnie zyskiwało Wybrzeże, a tereny Równin i Wyżyn były częstokroć zaniedbane, ale i nieformalnie wolne od władzy centralnej. Gósó przedstawiało założone przez Daumó cesarstwo już za panowania siódmego cesarza jako "jedne, silne i niepodzielne, od Wysp Południa po Jóban określenie okolic Płw. Tamu", choć tak naprawdę dopiero w połowie III w. n.e. można mówić o jako takim scaleniu się państwa i rozwoju procesu narodowotwórczego do tego stopnia, że "zarówno wielki posiadacz z dawnego Haigō, jak i ubogi chłop z najdalszych zakątków prowincji Hēgyū mogli powiedzieć, że to państwo jest ich państwem i odległy cesarz jest ich cesarzem", co napisał słynny historyk higański Sadā Kakmè (1871-1960) w " Niezmierzonym strumieniu" (Kanshiri-''móli''). W miarę jednoczenia się ziem pod berłem cesarza likwidowano posiadłośc i plemienne lub ograniczano ich terytorium do obszarów świątynnych (ta tradycja przetrwała miejscami nawet do XVIII w.). Jednak gdy cesarstwo podbijało wybrzeże Morza Szmaragdowego, dwór cesarski coraz mniej radził sobie z administracją krajem i , nie bez nacisku możnych osiadłych w nadanych przez władcę włościach, monarcha został zmuszony powołać instytucję kanclerza (gaoráh) wraz z radą stanu (gaohó). Opozycja arystokratyczna uzyskała w ten sposób kontrolę nad życie politycznym w państwie. Powstały instytucje sądownicze ( Najwyższa Ława Sądownicza- Tadáhóji/ Paishi-taji, dziś nosi tę samą nazwę) i służby porządku publicznego. Nieporozumienia na tle rozgraniczenia terytoriów poszczególnych wielmożów, zamieniające się w małe państewka z własną armią i prawodawstwem doprowadziły do sporów i chaosu w kraju, gdzie nawet kanclerz z radą nie mogli zapanować nad sytuacją wewnętrzną. Wybuchła czterdziestoletnia tzw, "wojna gromów" (sebóitógô) (243-213 r. p.n.e.), z której zwycięsko wyszedł ród Lāsó, dotąd niemal nieliczący się na arenie krajowej, pochodzący z ówczesnej prowincji Kóga (obecnie Kēmdu). Urząd kanclerski, rada stanu i sądownictwo, a także rady miejskie zostały zmonopolizowane na ponad 200 lat. Okres od mitycznego powstania cesarstwa w 833 r. p.n.e. do 213 r. p.n.e. nazywa się okresem Kóman, w skład którego wchodzą dwa podokresy: Kaihó (833-532 r. p.n.e., tj. utw. rady cesarskiej) i Lôcu (532-213 r. p.n.e.). Kultura okresu Kóman W okresie Kóman rodziła się nowoczesna kultura higańska, w stolicy związana z dworem cesarskim, na prowincji zaś z wielmożami i elitami jeszcze pozostałych przy niepodległości państw. Zespoły teatralne działały w otoczeniu cesarza i szlachty. Raz do roku odbywało się w Pałacu Cesarskim święto Pamón ''ku czci bóstw-przodków cesarza i rodów, w trakcie którego organizowano liczne występy muzyków i aktorów, rywalizowały ze sobą zespoły: cesarski, arystokratyczne i prowincjonalne. Poezja ''dósâi ''była tworzona przez dworskich poetów, którzy zwykle związywali się z Pałacem na całe życie. Istniały też całe "rody" poetów, które pozostawały przez pokolenia na służbie monarchy i wielmożów, chociażby rodzina Têggó - Esem (451-369 r. p.n.e), Kaóji (422-360 r. p.n.e.) i Innām (397-356 r. p.n.e.)- kolejno ojciec, syn i wnuk. Oprócz poezji dworskiej, wychwalającej elity rządzące i poruszającej ulubione tematy aktualnego cesarza, tworzono także na wsi, poeci tacy byli niezależni od władzy. Nazywani byli ''saedó- "wiejscy poeci" i w swych utworach - dónen, albo kiki- "krótkich"- opisywali otaczającą ich przyrodę, rytm życia na wsi. Tam tworzyli też malarze, jak Zóma Gâgâló (401-340 r. p.n.e.), znany z obrazów łąk i lasów, czy Laómun Cinci (250-145 r. p.n.e.), który tworzył pejzaże i portrety rolników z prowincji Kēmdu, czym wyróżniał się od większości ówczesnych twórców, uwieczniających przeważnie jedynie elity. Coraz większą popularnością w Higanii w środkowym i schyłkowym okresie Kóma cieszyły się tłumaczone na higański teksty filozoficzne z Orokii i królestw tamnijskich. Napływ uchodźców politycznych z Orokii po upadku Królestwa Waen (hig. Dàn-múnkkì) spowodował ozywienie w dziedzinie filozofii i przywracaniu do życia starożytnych tekstów. Założona w 298 r. p.n.e. Akademia Prawna (Câì-duliān) kształciła przyszłe elity prawnicze, łącząc filozofię gaodiańską (od uczonego Gaódi Ha z V w. p.n.e.) uzasadniającą konieczność absolutnych rządów; z higańskim prawem państwowym i zwyczajowym oraz religią kácya, kładąc nacisk na kult przodków jako na konieczność wzorowania się na wielkich poprzednikach i budowania połączeń między dawnymi, a obecnymi pokoleniami, tj. budowanie wspólnoty duchowej (wākān-kemó). Znany elitom i chętnie czytany był "Żywot trzech wojowników" (Nánrè- ileró) autorstwa Jie Ôcana , który w przystępny sposób opowiedział o trzech drogach życiowych i słuszności jedynej z nich- życiu rozsądnym, w posłuszeństwie i skromności. Te i inne dzieła dydaktyczne służyły w utwierdzaniu ówczesnego porządku feudalnego i posłuszeństwu władzy i religii, gdyż powszechnie uważano to za najlepszą drogę. Społeczeństwo i polityka w czasie rządów Lāsó (213 r. p.n.e.-127 r. n.e.) Śledząc historię ustroju Higanii nie można zapominać także o roli miast (kìn). Pierwsze powstawały już od XII w. p.n.e., rozwijając się z coraz większych osad. Wzbogacajacy się na handlu między osadami oraz będący niejednokrotnie sekretarzami w cesarskich urzędach mieszczanie odgrywali coraz większą rolę w politycznym życiu Higanii i od ok. IV w. p.n.e. powstawać zaczęły rady miejskie (kìnsamó) , pragnące odgrywać większą rolę w kraju. Szlachetnie urodzeni z jednej strony nie mieli zamiaru ustępować mieszczaństwu na żadnym polu i rywalizowali z nim, m.in. o dzierżawę majątków cesarskich, tj. większości świątyń, klasztorów i ziem należących do miast (dopiero od IX w. n.e. przechodzących na bezpośrednią własność mieszczan), lecz z drugiej strony byli z nimi finansowo powiązani, a bez ich usług nie mogli sobie poradzić z administrowaniem coraz większych majątków i rozdrobnieniem feudalnym, namnażającym coraz większch problemów. Liczne powstania chłopskie, rozruchy, problemy z dystrybucją żywności, powodowały niezadowolenie chłopstwa. Wielu z nich pochodziło z mniejszościowych grup etnicznych, co wzmagało napięcia. Ród Lāsó, mimo wstępnych deklaracji, nie rozwiązał problemów na wsi i nie załagodził napięć z mieszczaństwem. Przeprowadził natomiast w latach 197- 195 p.n.e. ważne reformy w radzie cesarskiej. Zlikwidowano większość niepotrzebnych i korupcjogennych stanowisk, zastępując skomplikowaną i postplemienną strukturę rady, prostą i jasną, opartą na ówczesnych południowoesakarskich wzorcach hierarchią. Na czele rady stał przewodniczący (gānsô), który wyręczał kanclerza w sprawach pałacu i kontaktu z rządem, zastępowali go sekretarze: stanu (sakekìhói) i finansów (cyumóhói). W skład rady wchodzili także przedstawiciele prowincji (gaìhói/ gaìmem), powoływani przez cesarza. Ważne zmiany rządzący ród poczynił też w składzie rady stanu. Przyczynił się do tego zwłaszcza kanclerz Lāsó Kuhahú. Arystokraci zmniejszyli znaczenie rady cesarskiej na rzecz rady stanu, by tę pierwszą ostatecznie całkowicie zlikwidować (stanie się to jednak dopiero w II poł. XVI w.). Skład Rady Stanu (Gaohó) wg reform okresu Lāsó w 195 r. p.n.e: # Gaoráh (kanclerz)- nadzorował ministrów, armię i politykę zagraniczną, częściowo odpowiadał za kontakty z dworem monarszym, tzw. "prawa ręka władcy"; # Sakaráh ('wicekanclerz, podkanclerzy, dosł. "mniejszy urzędnik")- reprezentowali kanclerza w razie nieobecności, przyjmowali też w jego imieniu zagranicznych posłów i troszczyli się o zapasy stolicy w czasie pokoju i wojny, zawsze wybierano dwóch sakaráh; #'Mikēó '(urzędnik ds. dworu, dosł. "sługa pałacu")- reprezentowali cesarza w Radzie Stanu, mieli prawo do prezentowania cesarskich petycji i propozycji ustaw, od II w. n.e. urząd stał się czysto symboliczny; #'Hózán (rzecznik rady, dosł. "człowiek rady")- prezentował stanowisko Rady ws. rangi państwowej i pośredniczył niejednokrotnie w negocjacjach między Radą, a armią, urzędnikami lokalnymi, rzadziej z władcą; #'Lemóhó '(rada ministrów)- skład zależny od aktualnego kanclerza, w roku wprowadzenia reformy utworzono osiem ministerstw (mósō/ lemósō): Wojny (Kerikmósō), Ludu- tj. ds. rolnictwa i robót publicznych- Sāwāimósō), Edukacji (Uhìmósō), Dworskie ( Kēmósō), ds. Sądów i Trybunałów (Paishikómósō), Skarbu (Kānimósō), Majątków i Ziemi (Waidó we Kakarì- mósō) i Religii Państwowych (Gekukìlómósō); #'Tadázán' ( przedstawiciel Tadáhóji; dosł. "człowiek ławy sądowniczej")- reprezentant wymiaru sprawiedliwości, badał zgodność ustaw z prawem państwowym. #'Kìnsamósakazán' (rajca miejski, dosł. "niższy/mniejszy urzędnik rady miejskiej)- reprezentował interesy mieszczan stolicy, później też dopuszczono do tej godności mieszczan z miast wybrzeża, do XV w. dyskryminowani byli mieszczanie z najmniej asymilującej się północy kraju). Tymczasem trwał podbój pozostałych ziem na wybrzeżu i w głębi lądu, najdłużej opór stawiało Królestwo Haigō, aż do początku IV w. p.n.e., markizat Hódó (Hódójian) jednak włączono bezpośrednio do cesarstwa dopiero w 1079 r jako ostatnie terytorium nieznajdujące się pod bezpośrednią kontrolą cesarskiego rządu. Na ziemiach podbitych osiedlano możnowładców oraz zwykłą ludnośc, przesiedlano natomiast buntujących się autochtonów, co dało kanclerzowi solidne podstawy do przeprowadzenia reformy Rady Stanu i kontrolę Lāsó nad wielkimi rodami obszarniczymi. Przesilenie nastąpiło w II w. n.e., gdy rządzący ród zaczął coraz bardziej, niechlubnym wzorem poprzedników, pogrążać się w korupcji i nepotyzmie. Mieszczanie z Południa, dotąd solidarnie pogardzani zarówno przez rząd, jak i obszarników, teraz otrzymali poparcie opozycji możnych , na których czele stały rody: Suikawó, Tamau i Minrôk, wywodzące się z dawnych rodów królestw przymorskich. Na całym Wybrzeżu prócz regionu Gāngal (stołecznego), zachodu i wyspy Ai -sók odezwały się też tradycje separatystyczne, odśrodkowe. Związek Walki Świętej (Rinbirē) i Liga Wojowników Morza Szmaragdowego (Maoji- samú- kewi-''taitó'') wszczęły w lipcu 121 r. tzw. Powstanie Pełni (Saragú-''luhhi''). Nieprzypadkowo wybrano termin- wg higańskich wierzeń ludowych pełnia to czas zstąpienia bogów na ziemię i wymierzania sprawiedliwości, nawiązywano też do przesilenia się władzy znienawidzonego rodu Lāsó. Nie zamierzano jednak obalć cesarza, wszystkie klasy społeczne były już bowiem zbyt mocno przywiązne do dworu jednoczącego naród, monarcha nie odgrywał też tak znaczącej roli, by miano go o problemy państwa oskarżać. Ostatni kanclerz epoki Lāsó, spowinowacony z rządzącym rodem Kió Cyuhunì, poddał garnizon stolicy w 125 r., sam popełniając samobójstwo. Kultura okresu rządów Lāsó W wyżej opisywanym okresie znacząco rozwinął się teatr- ostatecznie stał się domeną dworu i zamożnych elit,ludowe sztuki mabô ''zostały spopularyzowane w kręgach władzy i zyskały uznanie dworów magnatów, wyższej szlachty, z czasem też mieszczan. Pisane na zamówienie elit sztuki teraz dotyczyły nie tylko eposów ludowych i wątków mitologicznych, ale przede wszystkim ukazywały chwałę i wielkość cesarza o wychwalały posunięcia rządu. Wśród niższej szlachty i mieszczan popularność zyskała odmiana teatru ludowego, tzw. teatr kukiełkowy i maskowy- ''zengô. Krytykowano w nich nadużycia rządzących, naśmiewano się z przywar i problemów życia codziennego. W całym społeczeństwie popularyzowało się także kolekcjonowanie obrazów i rzeźb- od wielkich posągów bóstw i wodzów oraz przedstawień wielkich wydarzeń historycznych po zwyczajne gliniane naczynia z roślinnymi ornamentami i scenkami rodzajowymi i posążki duchów opiekuńczych- sztuka kreowała otaczającą Higańczyków rzeczywistość, a dzięki protekcji dworu na dobre stała sie częścią polityki- majątki świątynne zyskiwały na protekcji arystokratycznych elit- dwór monarszy fundował budowle świątynne, posągi, wystrój, a także zamawiał wiele religijnych pism oraz świeckich utworów- wierszy, ballad, poematów, które pisali kacjańscy mnisi. W sfere religijnej państwo, ja zostało wspomniane, nie szczędziło środków, by zyskać przychylność Nieba, ale i wsparcie duchownych. Od I w. p.n.e. do końca III w. n.e. obserwowany jest renesans i ciągły rozwój wystroju świątyń i kapliczek, zapewne zaczerpnięty z Orokii. Kapłani bogacili się i czesto sami stawali się feudalnymi posiadaczami. Posągi bóstw, kaplice i nagrobki stawały się coraz bardziej wykwintne, zaś w okolicach świątyń zakładano biblioteki, galerie i menażerie. W malarstwie wykształcił się swoisty styl manierystyczny- postacie przedstawiano realistycznie, nie idealizowano postaci elit,czy cesarza, jak na dotychczasowych obrazach, czy płaskorzeźbach, ale i oddawano realnie proporcje i zarys postaci. Jak w okresie Kóman, przedstawiano naturę, życie dworu, jak i zwykłych mieszkańców. Do znanych malarzy należą: osobisty malarz cesarza Raimó, Halá Tahi (78-150), malarz wiejski Ló Cinci (31 r. p.n.e.- 12 r. n.e.), pejzażysta Bìlâi Tēkó (120 r. p.n.e.-64 r. p.n.e.) i portrecista rodu Geló z Daìrènk, Mataó Kohrâu (56 r. p.n.e.-20 r. n.e.) Filozofia także przeżywała rozkwit- dzięki handlowi z krajami płn.-wsch. Esakaru, w tym z państewkami haobańskimi, do kraju docierało wiele rozpraw filozoficznych wielkich haobańskich myślicieli, np. Surgimy z Karadirā (hig. Kerdór'selukin). Pod wpływem nowych idei głoszono konieczność otwarcia umysłu na świeże, zagraniczne prądy inteletkualne, rolę sztuki w kształtowaniu wrażliwości człowieka, czy indywidualizm. Pojawiło się przez to dążenie uciskanych, wyzyskiwanych i podlegających feudalnym opresjom warstw do emancypacji- łączenie zaś motywów idei selukinijskich, bo tak nazywa się ten haobański nurt, z rodzimą, narodowa mitologią, doprowadziło do licznych buntów i protestów społecznych. Zwłaszcza w II poł I i I poł II w. n.e. wzmogły się nastroje antyfeudalne. Dotychczasowa, establishmentowa, tj. państwowa filozofia promowała traktaty i rozprawy opiewające ówczesny porządek jako najlepszy z możliwych, lecz dzieła takich twórców, jak Sósó Daimi (57-130)- "Wielki promień" (Hân gìpi), czy Arólo Wàbè (24 r.p.n.e.-31)- "O kulturze" (Wusó-u), propagowały otwartość umysłu i burzyły feudalne postrzeganie świata. Tacy pisarze uczestniczyli w wiecach i stali na czele protestów możnych sprzeciwiających się monopolowi Lāsó na władzę. ' ' Następstwa Rewolucji Pełni i rządy "Triady" W wyniku zwycięskiego powstania, częściowo ludowego, chłopstwo i mieszkańcy miast głęboko wierzyli w rychłe reformy. Jak to często już bywało, obszarnicy jednak nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru z nikim dzielić się władzą i gdy cesarz Raimó 26 kwietnia 125 r. powierzył stworzenie rządu Karinó'emu Asahi z prowincji Bānsamú, ten od razu odrzucił postulaty rajców co do ich udziału w rządach. Zlikwidowano urząd przedstawiciela miasta w gaohó, ale oprócz tego w administracji nie poczyniono żadnych zmian. Jedny kompromis arystokracja zastosowowała wobec siebie samej- stworzono swoisty triumwirat, zwany "Mądrą i Zaszczytną Radą Narodową" (Serui-weweó mebóhó)- organ nader osobliwy. W skład jego weszli oczywiście przedstawiciele trzech zwycięskich rodów- Suikawó Tahi z Akìru, Tamau Cinci z Dairènk i Minrôk Himashó z płd. Kēmdu. Kanclerz, kandydat kompromisowy, stał się jedynie marionetką. Inne rody odsunięto od władzy, przyznano im w zamina łaskawie prawo handlu z krajami zamorskimi i ościennymi, zależnie od położenia ich majątków. Przywrócono cenzurę, chwilowo zawieszoną po zdobyciu Kūchyì w celu uzyskania przychylności ludu miejskiego. Utworzono nawet oddzielne Ministerstwo Dobra Kraju (Gekucyómósō), kontrolujące cenzorat. Wrócił zamordyzm i terror z najgorszych czasów przedkanclerskich, po pewnym czasie lud wręcz pragnął powrotu Lāsó, co ci skrzętnie wykorzystali. Urzędnik ławy miejskiej, Wyai Gaikúi, w 139 r. zapisał w swych "Notatkach o zachodzie słońca" (Gowèn-gaiti)- "Trwają coraz większe represje. Ci, którzy przysięgali nam na Cesarza i Niebiańskich Ojców wolność od ucisku i braterstwo rządu z ludem, teraz pławią się w luksusach. Każdego dnia jestem zmuszony wysłuchiwać bezprawnych wyroków, a jako urzędnik, musz rekwirować żywność ludowi. Ten dramat pewnego dnia się skończy, bo wierzę, że Duchy Czarnego Lasu nie są w stanie wiecznie panować nad naszym wielkim Cesarstwem." "Duchami" nazywa tu Gaikúi rząd, nawiązując do mitu, wedle którego każdej pełni słudzy Pana Piekieł, Asató, walczą z protoplastką i opiekunką cesarzy, Nekì. Tak też pojmował tę walkę lud i nawiązywały od niej wspomniane tajne organizcje. Niestety, słabym punktem ich był brak programu dla państwa, co przyczyniło się m.in. do zaprzepaszczenia Rewolucji Pełni. Wkrótce po zawiązaniu trimwiratu, trzy, sojusznicze dotąd rody, Suikawó, Tamau i Minrôk rozpoczęły walkę. Początkowo, w 140 r. wojska rodów Suikawó i Minrôk zaatakowały posiadłości słabszego rodu Tamau, z racji ich peryferyjnego względem dwóch pozostałych położenia, w prowincji Dairènk. Możni wkrótce się poddali, a przywódcę rodu, Tamau Cinci, skazano na banicję na wyspę Surêi (karę zamieniono potem na zesłanie na wyspę Kenkō u wybrzeży prowincji Sagō), gdzie do śmierci w 159 r. medytował i pisał wiersze. Ziemię rodu Tamau rozparcelowano, by zyskać przychylność miejscowych chłopów. Stanowiska dotąd zajmowane przez przedstawicieli pokonanego rodu zlikwidowane lub przyznano poplecznikom dwóch pozostałych rządców, zaś w "Radzie Narodowej" miejsce dla Cinci'ego zlikwidowano, więc "problem trzeciego krzesła" (laittā mer''i- ''kocyó) stał się kością niezgody i przyczyną późniejszej wojny domowej. Zarekwirowano cały majątek Tamau, a pałace przeznaczone możnym i ich wasalom w stolicy znacjonalizowano, a w praktyce przeszły na własność Suikawó, rodu znacznie silniejszego od Minrôków i marginalizującego ich w Gaohó i "Radzie Narodowej". Zarówno przed, jak i po usunięciu Tamau, w stolicy i tradycyjnie antyestablishmentowych miastach Wybrzeża doszło do rozruchów i wystąpień, krwawo stłumionych przez panoszące się teraz wszędzie przywatne wojska magnackie. Główne hasło protestów to " Obalić Triadę, przywrócić Lāsó" ("Nánsai chyaka, Lāsó teika"), stało się ono zaskoczeniem nawet dla samych wygnanych Lāsó. W efekcie najemnicy wynajęci przez Suikawó Tahi'ego, wymordowali niemal całą rodzinę dawnych rządców Higanii, prócz najmłodszego, 18- letniego Reiki'ego, który zbiegł na wyspę Surêi. Powstanie miejskie w Kūchyì bezwzględnie stłumiono, zlikwidowano też niezależność sądów i trybunałów miejskich, a wkrótce także Paishi-taji. Cenzura objęła wszystkie dziedziny życia, a cesarstwo stało się swoistym kondominium rodów Minrôk i Suikawó. Chłopom podniesiono pańszczyznę, musieli płacić daninę w postaci 50 fui w przypadku mniejszych gospodarstw (1/3 rocznych zbiorów), a w średnich i większych po 100 fui. Zakazano uprawy roślin z zagranicy i handlu dalekomorskiego, wielu niewygodnych przywódców chłopskich i mieszczańskich powieszono, bądź aresztowano, lecz najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść. Nad krajem zbierały się czarne chmury kolejnego konfliktu wewnętrznego. Nagle, 18 marca 141 r. zmarł 63- letni cesarz Raimó, a na tron wstąpił jego 14-letni wnuk Hasèji, który przyjął imię cesarskie Saeyó. Młodziutkim władcą kierował teoretycznie wuj, Ráki Mesici, lecz w praktyce rządził Suikawó Tahi. Cesarz jednak okazał się na tyle dojrzały, by spróbować przynajmniej mieć jakąś kontrolę nad krajem. W 143 r. założył Cesarski Gabinet ds. Ważnych Ludowi (Sāwāi-mó- keshi- Kāwāmisamó), by wraz z cesarskimi prawnikami, któych jeszcze nie usunął Tahi, pomagać uciskanemu ludowi, budować sobie dobry wizerunek propagandowy i potajemnie wspierać drobnoszlachecką i mieszczańską opozycję. Tahi wykorzystał zręcznie incydent z Kaimó, gdzie starły się ze sobą wojska obu rodów i poczuł się na tyle silny, aby rozpocząć wojnę domową przeciw Minrôkom. Na zimę 142 r. rozpoczął się krwawy, 8-letni konflikt wewnętrzny, który zaważy na losach kraju. Automatycznie zaatakowany klan wsparła opozycja rodów z Południa, Środkowych Wyżyn ofaz mieszczanie i chłopi. Po bitwie morskiej w Cieśninie Korók koło Cheinok-sók w 143 r. i bitwie lądowej nad jeziorem Mainitá w 146 r. wsparcie tajnych stowarzyszeń i opozycji dla Minrôków zmalało, a ludność stolicy rozpoczęła wznoszenie barykad, by obronić, w praktyce wolne dotąd miasto, z racji opuszczenia go przez wojska Tahi'ego. Suikawó, rozeznawszy się w sytuacji, postanowił odbić zbuntowane miasta i po ostatecznym pokonaniu Himashó i osadzeniu go na zamku w Gāmi na Miri-sók w prowincji Letó (dziś Hēgyū) przystąpił do oblężenia stolicy. Po pokonaniu opozycji, triumfalnie wkroczywszy do stolicy, zwycięski Tahi zlikwidował ostatecznie "Mądrą i Zaszczytną Radą Narodową", by mianować sie "Najwyższym Regentem i Doradcą Jego Cesarskiej Mości" (Kāwāmiti we Saigaótei), a kanclerzem mianował podległęgo mu Raini'ego Cussuē. Mógł się 60-letni Suikawó czuć prawdziwym władcą Higanii. Hegemonia rodu Suikawó Teraz jednak, zaznawszy wolności, kinsamó i lud Higanii nie pozwoliły na panoszenie się urzędników i żołnierzy zwycięskiego możnego. Pyszny i pewny siebie dwór Tahi'ego nie zauważył napięcia w kraju i kumulującego się nastroju pogardy i nienawiści dla rządców. Regent kazał wybudować dla siebie Świątynię Taimó ("Kryształowa")- notabene stoi w stolicy do dziś, gdzie do pracy zapędził tysiące robotników z Południa, rozpoczął też przesiedlenia Higanijczyków na niepewną politycznie pólnoc kraju. To przelało czarę goryczy, a współpracy z Tahi odmówił nawet sam cesarz, teraz stanowczy i odważny 25-letni monarcha. Rozpoczął sie strajk w stolicy , dołączyło do niego wojsko i częśc najemnej armii, zaczęło się kolejne przesilenie. Fala strajków rzemieślników, tak potrzebnych dla Suikawó, jak i urzędników mieszczańskich oraz bunty chłopskie w całym kraju sparaliżowały państwo. Cesarz odmówił podpisania dekretu potępiającego zajścia w stolicy, a częśc wojska, nie chcąc zabijać demonstrantów, przeszła na ich stronę. Wojska magnackie otoczyły pałac i w imię "dobra cesarza" zażądały likwidacji Cesarskiego Gabinetu w przeciągu trzech dni. Tymczasem Tahi zadecydował o zarekwirowaniu dóbr nie-szlachty we wszystkich miastach kraju, samorozwiązania się kinsamó, likwidacji niezależności wszelkich sądów i trybunałów, całkowitym przywróceniu cenzury, zakazu poruszania się kupców pomiędzy prowincjami, zawłaszczeniu całego Skarbca Gaohó i Rady Cesarskiej i powiększeniu daniny dla wszystkich chłopów, poza tymi na ziemiach magnackich, o 50 fui. Jego gra, prowadzona tak, by wszelkie nieszczęścia Higanii zrzucano na władcę, nie powiodła się jednak. Lud natychmiast otoczył pałac i rozbroił wojska, które i tak nie zamierzały atakować mas. Przywódca koalicji opozycyjnych ugrupowań i stowarzyszeń, członek Rinbirē, Kēlo Mumunū, zażądał rozmowy z regentem. Ten, po godzinach namyśleń, drżący o władzę, w końcu się zgodził. W wyniku negocjacji bojo wników, rajców miejskich, przedstawicieli chłopstwa i średniej szlachty, podpisano Porozumienie 5 Mashipó (14 Kwietnia) w wyniku którego Suikawó zgodzili się na przywrócenie niezależności sądownictwa, ław miejskich, zniesienie wielu obciążeń feudalnych, zmniejszenia wielkich majątków obszarników do 7 000 km². Zadecydowano także o legalizacji Cesarskiego Gabinetu, powiększając go dodatkowo o Gabinet Dworski (Kē- Kāwāmisamó) i Reformatorski (Tontók- Kāwāmisamó), co było jednak sprytnym zagraniem, gdyż mnożenie niepotrzebnych bytów raziło opozycję. W wyniku umowy odtworzone oddziały mieszczańskie ruszyły na wojnę regenta z wasalami pólnocnymi, lecz szybko opowiedziały się za buntownikami. Suikawó tracili majątki, rekwirowane tym razem przez buntowników, a po buncie generała Chigaó Aracci, regent zawiesił wszelkie swobody i zamknął się w swym pałacu, ogłosił też przywrócenie cenzury i koncepcji "Kolón'kkì'- "zamkniętego państwa', gdzie wszyscy mieli być samowystarczalni. Nie zdawano sobie sprawy, że populistycznie koncepcje nie przykryją wznowienia represji i nie obłaskawią ludu. Kinsamó ogłosiły bunt wobec regenta i niezależność od jego rządu, kanclerza posłusznego Suikawó odwołano, a reformatorzy przejęli władzę w kraju. Tahi uciekł z armią na Północ, gdzie przygotowywał do odbicia stolicy nową armię zwolenników, lecz po kolejnej przegranej i schwytaniu, większość walczących przeciw buntowi poddała się. Związek Walki Świętej z poparciem chłopów z jednej, a koalicja zbuntowanych wielmożów i średniej szlachty z drugiej strony, wkroczyli do stolicy. Zniesiono instytucję regenta i ostatecznie, 20 marca 153 r. ogłoszono wyzwolenie kraju spod władzy "Duchów Czarnego Lasu". Tamau Cinci'emu pozwolono wrócić na kontynent, lecz ten, przybywszy do pałacu, pokornie odmówił i cesarz pozwolił mu dalej mieszkać w klasztorze na Kenkō , który nadano mu w dożywotnie lenno i nakazano płacić rentę. Zwolniony z więzienia Minrôk Himashó został natomiast ministrem ds. sądów i trybunałów w nowym rządzie cesarskim. Młody Reiki Lāsó, wróciwszy do stolicy z ukrycia na Suri, dostał pozwolenie na przywrócenie mu majątku w prowincji Shúk i Sagō. Obalenie Suikawó i kraj w czasie rządów klik (153-157) W wyniku zwycięstwa, nie jednej, dwóch, czy kilku, jak dotychczas, ale kilkunastu zróżnicowanych pod względem siły i wielkości stronnictw, nowa Gaohó pod przewodnictwem Larani'ego Hióh, drobnego posiadacza z wyspy Ai-sók, zadecydowała o podziale kraju na okręgi własnościowe (kankirôro/ kankilù), co miało doprowadzić do powstania tzw. klik (soiiú), czyli powiązanych ze sobą interesami zrzeszeń lokalnych klanów i tajnych organizacji, któych działalnośc nowy rząd wkrótce zakazał. Mieszczanie nigdy wcześniej nie zyskali takiego wpływu na sprawy państwowe, utworzono dla nich tzw. kintóo (dosł "średnie urzędy w radzie" (stanu). Mnogość stronnictw i frakcji, teraz także na dworze, szybko doprowadziła do zaniechania reformy rolnej Gaohó, która miała np. zmniejszyc pańszczyznę do 30 fui i wprowadzić osłony dla chłopów w razie klęsk żywiołowych, czy innych nieszczęść. Wkrótce Gaohó stał się jedynie narzędziem w rękach kliki Taisaó rządzącej całą prowincją Gangāl, a składającej się głównie ze średniej szlachty i zbrojnych gwardii chłopskich. Przywrócone straże miejskie, zlikwidowane wcześniej przez Triadę, teraz musiały bronić miast przed dotychczasowymi sojusznikami, choć często skorumpowane, nie czyniły tego. W kraju zapanowały chaos i bezprawie, większe niż za rządów Triady, a ambitne plany reformatorów spaliły na panewce. Wkrótce też aresztowano kanclerza Larani'ego i wprowadzono rządy wojskowe, rząd w Kūchyì kontrolował teraz jednak jedynie kilka wysp i małą część lądu, gdzie i tak sytuacja była daleka od stabilnej. Cesarz na znak protestu opuścił pałac i zaszył się w swej posiadłości na Cyimiō-sók, a sytuację wykorzystał Lāsó Reiki, który, opanowawszy północ kraju, wraz z koalicją średniej szlachty z Wyżyn i mających dość ucisku klik mieszczan z Wybrzeża, opanował stolicę w listopadzie 155 r. Wkrótce Reiki musiał jeszcze zwalczyć bunt magnatów z wysp prowincji Sagō. Uporać się z nim miał dopiero po trzech latach. Do tego czasu władza w Kūchyì przechodziła z rąk do rąk odrestaurowanych klik, a w końcu cesarz i Lāsó poprowadzili armię na miasto i wyzwolili je, przy okazji znów pochwycając próbującego się buntować Tahi'ego, który chciał odzyskac władzę, wykorzystując zamęt wojny domowej. Aresztowano buntowników i wkrótce stracono ich na Placu Kámir. Restauracja- druga era Lāsó (155/157-244) Kanclerz Lāsó Reiki(157-168) Ludność kraju z entuzjazmem przyjęła początek "Drugiej Ery Lāsó" (Lāsó- puitta- chinkù) , wkrótce też przystąpiono do odbudowy stolicy ze zniszczeń i walki z korupcją i przestępczością, czemu służył nowe organy w Gaohó- Rada Nowej Sprawiedliwości (Haum- kanardó- hó) i Zrzeszenie Rozwoju (Kikil- rē), na dwór i do kancelarii Gaohó ponownie zaproszono wielkich magnatów i urzędników służących niegdyś i klikom i Tahi'emu, co tłumaczono koniecznością "pomocy krajowi i ludowi, która moze zaistnieć tylko dzięki fachowcom w swej dziedzinie". Jednak, mimo niedoskonałości, początek nowego okresu , tzw. restauracji Lāsó, jak z każdym nowym okresem, odznaczał się entuzjazmem ludności i patrzeniem z nadzieją w przyszłość. Początkowo kanclerz Reiki musiał opierać się na mieszczaństwie i średniozamożnych rodach, szybko jednak doszedł do wniosku, że ich wsparcie nie będzie mu do niczego potrzebne i oskarżył większość dawnej "gwardii", która pomogła mu uzyskać władzę, o korupcję, częściowo słusznie. Rozpoczęto w całym kraju brutalną kampanię "odnowy zwierciadlanej" (Tempì- cyuuē),która polegała na przymusowym ujawnianu całego majątku przez szlachtę, często wzorowych obywateli, których oskarżano o zbyteczną fortunęi konfiskowano im posiadłości. Jednak , podczas gdy wprawdzie większośc notabli służących kanclerzowi zgarniała te posiadłości dla siebie i nastąpiła zmiana struktury społecznej- średnia szlachta stawała się wyższą i na odwrót, sam Reiki nie bogacił się i żył w skromnych warunkach- zamiast ociekającego przepychem pałacu Kaiyó, wolał skromny wiejski domek heifu na obrzeżach Kūchyì, a majątek swój i poprzedników, w tym złotą karetę Tahi'ego, rozdał na potrzeby sierocinców i domów starców. Państwo zaczęło fundować klasztory i świątynie, ale też szpitale, przytułki i lazarety, co było dotąd niespotykane i stanowiło przywilej monarchy i wielmożów. Suikawó Tahi, przebywający na wygnaniu na terenie dzisiejszej prowincji Zāisāmhó, słał wiernopoddancze listy i resztki niegdyś ogromnego majątku do kanclerza, by docenił jego wkład w rzekomą "obronę rodu Lāsó ", a obalenie przodków Reiki'ego nazwał "drobnym incydentem historii", ten jednak po szesnastym z kolei liście powiedział doradcom, by "zrobili coś z tym baranem". Te słowa przeszły do historii jako początek kampanii Nowego Porządku (Haum- tākii- lemmók). Usuwano wszelkie pozostałości starego reżimu i walczono z wcale niewygasłym problemem regionalnych klik militarystycznych, utworzonych po obaleniu Suikawó. Bezwzględnie tłumiono wszelkie przejawy lokalnej odrębności, nie przywrócono jednak rygorystycznych praw sprzed obalenia Triady, jak np. podwyższonej pańszczyzny, czy zakazu poruszania się pomiędzy prowincjami. Kwitł również handel zamorski i wewnętrzny, cenzura nie była uciążliwa, a przynajmniej w stolicy, bać się władzy mogli jedynie skorumpowani możni, których kanclerz zaprosił do miejskich pałaców niczym Ludwik XIV arystokrację do "złotej klatki" w Wersalu. Tajne organizacje nie wywierały tak znaczącgo wpływu jak wcześniej- Liga Wojowników Morza Szmaragdowego uległa podziałowi w wyniku zaniechania walki i osiądnięcia na majątkach przez część jej członków i w efekcie demoralizację, a odłam, Kaisó- li (w dialekcie sagō- ludzie chmur) przyłączyli się do Rinbirē. Kanclerz Reiki planował wielką reformę majątków obszarniczych i wykonał w tym celu pierwsze kroki- w 161 r. wraz z cesarzem wprowadził podatek od dochodów (kaimósari) i ziem (waidósari) w wysokości 45 múków, co oburzyło szlachtę, także tę średnią. Miał nie obejmować szlachty niższej i duchowieństwa, lecz ostatecznie po protestach magnaterii i rady cesarskiej, nakazano płacić go także biedniejszym ziemianom i bogatym klasztorom miejskim. W kraju znów narastała opozycja, tym razem wielkich obszarników i dotąd apolitycznego przeważnie duchowieństwa, pragnącego uzyskać większy wpływ na rządy, niż tylko ceremonialny. Jednym z ostatnich dokumentów podpisanych przez Reiki'ego był Statut z Waegì (30 marca 166 r.), który ograniczał bezprawne działanie sądów miejskich i trybunałów, czesto skazujących niewinnie wrogów miejscowych rodów i ustanawiający całkiem niezależne sądownictwo i rzeczników niezawisłowści w postaci wysłanników cesarskich (Kа̄wа̄-''paishi''shihō''). Zakazywano uwięzienia zarówno możnego, jak i zwykłego chłopa bez wyroku i ograniczano działalnośc sądów rodowych (na zlecenie obszarników) do spraw pomiędzy członkami klanów. Wówczas częściowo spełniono dopiero obietnice Lāsó po czterech wiekach od dojścia do władzy. Bunt rodów i odejście Reiki'ego Wkrótce po publikacji Statutu zaczęła się buntować część obszarników z Wyżyn i prowincji południowych. Kanclerz miał za sobą wówczas jednak mieszczan, chłopów i samego cesarza i nie chciał i nie mógł dac za wygraną obozowi antyreformatorskiemu. Wyruszył na czele 250 -tysięcznej armii, by w prowincji Sae (dziś Yôsok) w październiku 167 r. pokonać pod Maeti-ji wojska dowodzone przez Hómi'ego Akâcu i wziąć do niewoli ponad 100 000 jeńców, w tym obszarników będących dawnymi poplecznikami Triady. 76-letni Suikawó Tahi bowiem wcale nie wyrzekł sie ambicji przywrócenia swej tyranii, teraz ostatecznie pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek majątku i ziem, które skurczono z 14 do 0,4 km². Były regent do śmierci w 177 r. uprawiał działkę warzywną. Tymczasem mimo pokonania opozycji, nie wszystko wróciło w kraju do normy. Teraz na wyczerpanego wojną i ciągłymi pogróżkami, skromnego i pracowitego kanclerza, oddanego ojczyźnie, chciano się pozbyć. Krzywym okiem nań patrzył nawet Minrôk Himashó, któy zawdzięczał przywrócenie swej pozycji właśnie Reiki'emu. Na posiedzeniu Gaohó 20 grudnia 167 r. rozpoczął się strajk ministrów i nikt nie chciał słuchać poleceń kanclerza. 44-letni, wyczerpany całodobową pracą i służbą Higanii od młodości spotkał się z cesarzem 25 grudnia i ostatecznie, 4 stycznia, w dzień Święta Krokusów (Dáki-''meme'') podał się do dymisji, co dzień później zatwierdził monarcha. Następnie wycofał się z życia publicznego i zamieszkał w niewielkim majątku na wybrzeżu jeziora Katók w prowincji Gangāl. W rok później został niestety zdradziecko zamordowany przez popleczników kliki zbuntowanych ministrów i ostatecznie pogrzebano szanse na dialog narodowy. '''Rządy kanclerza Kógu (170-175) Schedę po nim objął 20-letni bratanek, Lāsó Kógu, de facto od początku sterowany przez frakcję skupiona wokól byłego ministra edukacji Reiki'ego Hamanì Okkomó i Minrôka Himashó, próbującego odbudować swą dawną pozycję. O urząd kanclerski walczył także popierany potajemnie przez cesarza Lāsó Lóge, kuzyn Kógu. Ostatecznie walkę o władzę wygrał Kógu, mający za sobą poparcie większej części armii, mimo sile floty, która dochowała wierności cesarzowi i części mieszczan oraz rodów ziemiańskich. Saeyó ostatecznie pogodził się z faktem dokonanym i próbował rozpocząć trudną, jak się okaże, współpracę z kanclerzem, a raczej z jego zapleczem politycznym. Na pierwszy plan chciał wysunąć się starzejący się Himashó, lecz nie pozwolił mu na to Hamanì. Natychmiast cofnięto wszelkie reformy Reiki'ego, prócz reformy floty z 165 r., która pozwoliła na jej nacjonalizację i rozbudowę. Monarcha, pragnący być podmiotem, a nie symbolem, zaprotestował. Z upływem lat stosunki między nim, a nowym rządem ochładzały się, regularnie wysyłał listy protestacyjne, a nawet nie przypięczetowywał ustaw, co dla Okkomó nie było problemem- z łatwością podrabiał wzór cesarskiej pięczeci. Znów szalała korupcja, a z biegiem czasu i inflacja. Popadające w długi przedsiębiorstwa budowlane, armatorskie, czy zbrojeniowe, głównie prowadzone przez mieszczan, nie przynosiły zysku z powodu ich dyskryminacji. W dodatku władzę na rok na północy przejął Lelēm Saykkyìn i mianował dwóch marionetkowych kanclerzy z rządzącego rodu- Rēgú (174-175), zamordowany przez niego i Hô (wiosna 175 r.) Znów, jak to często już bywało w historii Higanii, w wyniku spisku 37 nożowników (bai-l''aiyatta sayóri'') 17 listopada 175 r. wybuchło w stolicy powstanie zakończone zdobyciem pałacu kanclerza, przejściem na stronę buntowników części stołecznego garnizonu i całęj gwardii cesarskiej i utworzenie tymczasowego rządu. Powoli emancypujący się spod władzy swych podwładnych Kógu wezwał wbrew ich radom posiłki z prowincji środkowych, by znów ukarać "krnąbrnych południowców". Nie przyniosło to jednak większego rezultatu i w następnych tygodniach trwały negocjacje zakończone dopuszczeniem do urzędów w Gaohó opozycji i przywróceniem wszystkich ustaw Reiki'ego, łącznie ze statutem z Waegì. W końcu grudnia ponownie dopuszczono straż miejską do armii cesarskiej i przypuszczono atak na prowincję Kerem (dziś Shúk) i zdobyto bastion Saykkyìna, miasto Wuuwai. Znów w Higanii zapanował krótkotrwały spokój. Kilka trudnych lat współpracy Kógu z cesarzem przyniosły znów opozycji patrona w postaci cesarza, przestał być znów postacią tzw. "establishmentu". Rzeczywiście Saeyó robił co mógł, by myślano o nim, jako o rzeczniku ludu, a jego Cesarski Gabinet nieprzerwanie, mimo zawirowań politycznych, wciąż działał. W ostatnim roku rządów Kógu zmarł Okkomó, a kanclerz znów zaczął łamać postanowienia traktatu. Siłą rozgonił demonstrację możnych i mieszczan na placu Kámir, lecz następnego dnia na ulice miast i wsi Higanii wyszło tysiące ludzi wszystkich stanów, a kanclerz chciał zawiesić działalność Gaohó i zaprowadzić rządy absolutną, na pierwszym miejscu stawiał zaś sobie za cel obalenie statutu z Waegì i porozumienia z 175 r. Na nic się zdały jednak próby siłowego obalenia traktatu, Kógu zaś nie zgodził się na dyskusję o tym w Gaohó, a wskutek protestu części mieszczańskich ministrów, jak niegdyś wobec Reiki'ego, kolejny kanclerz z rodu Lāsó podał się do dymisji, którą bez oporu przyjął cesarz. Kógu był postacią kontrowersyjną i zaborczą, ale z pewnością nie bezbarwną. Wszechwładza Himashó(175-189) Nie można tego powiedzieć o jego następcy, sterowanym przez sędziwego, 86-letniego Minrôk Himashó, Wyimā. Nowy rząd nie miał już całkowicie żadnego mandatu społecznego, wszyscy, od biednych chłopów po magnatów sprzeciwiali się mu- zarówno cofnięto reformy na wsi, jak i prześladowano nieprzychylnych dawnemu buntownikowi, jakim był za młodu Himashó, magnatom. Wyimā miał zaledwie 19 lat i był siostrzeńcem Kógu, ten wyuczył go w walce i kaligrafii. Nie wiedział jednak kompletnie nic o rządzeniu państwem, nie miał nawet cech nudnego, pedantycznego biurokraty, nie mówiąc już o talencie oratorskim, czy charyzmie. Praktycznie całe swe "rządy" przesiedział w pałacu Kaiyó, który stał się i będzie przez wieki synonimem korupcji i nieudolności rządzących Higanią. Okres do 195 r. nie obfitował w większe zamieszki i niepokoje. Stary Himashó pragnął być kanclerzem, kapłanem, sędzią, dowódcą i naczelnym cenzorem w jednym, a nepotyzmem prześcignął nawet Suikawó Tahi'ego. Podobnie jak Okkomó, Minrôk podrabiał wzór cesarskiej pieczęci i fałszował walutę w celu zbijania fortuny dla rodu i swych klientów, którymi byli lokalni możni. Wynajmował dawnych wojowników klik, a nawet Rinbirē, by zastraszali i rabowali ludność w celu zaniechania buntowi. Upajając się władzą, zapomniał o jednej ważnej rzeczy- mieszczaństwo raz dopuszczone do władzy, nie pozwoli więcej na panoszenie się patologii, które zagrażałaby jego partykularnym interesom i Związek Miast Krajowych (Gekukì -kìn- rē) w 188 r. rozpoczął bojkot towarów z całego południa Esakaru , na których nielegalnym imporcie zarabiał rząd. Z biegiem czasu zaczęło to coraz bardziej doskwierać Minrôkowi, sprzeciwili się też mu ministrowie kanclerscy, a podstępem wykryto fałszowanie waluty i wzoru pieczęci. Regent wszystkiemu jednak zaprzeczał, tłumacząc że to "podstęp" wymierzony w dobro państwa. Właśnie wtedy rząd powołał istniejącą do dziś Komisję ds. Lustracji Urzędników (Sasayú u ráhzán- kyin), która zbadała dokładnie każdy aspekt przestępstw popełnianych za rządów Himashó i klik. Klika Wâgetai, która, zalegalizowana jako Duchowy Zakon Shóci (shóci-móu-kici), stowarzyszenie religijne, rządziła regionem stołecznym z ramienia kanclerza, teraz sama musiała się pozbyć niewygodnego przełożonego. Nacisk na dawnego bohatera Rewolucji Pełni sprawił, że w 189 r,, po 6 latach faktycznej władzy, ostatecznie ustąpił. Z pałacyku w Kaómii dalej wysyłał jednak instrukcje kanclerzowi. Po ustąpieniu regenta właściwie niewiadomo było, kto rządzi państwem- członkowie Gaohó i rada ministrów byli dotąd ubezwłasnowolnieni przez starca, a cesarz nie posiadał żadnej władzy. Gdy upewniono się, ze sytuacja w kraju jest stabilna, ogłoszono "niemożność sprawowania urzędu przez kanclerza" i jego usunięcie 20 listopada. Wyimā podał się do dymisji. W ten sposób kìnsamó dokonały bezkrwawego tym razem przewrotu. Kanclerz Guìki- nowe otwarcie (190-203) Nowym kanclerzem w marcu 190 r. został bierny wobec mieszczan i przyjazny cesarzowi, a wrogi dawnej Triadzie, 53-letni Lāsó Guìki. Miał on być kolejną marionetką, ciągła władza z tylnego siedzenia jednak ,odebranie jej i cesarzowi i nawet kanclerzowi, zagrażało jednak stabilności państwa. Szefowie prowincji i możni zostali po tygodniu obecności w stolicy na audiencjach u nowego kanclerza odprawieni. Liczyli na nowe majątki, tymczasem kanclerz ogłosił całkowite przywrócenie postanowień statutu z Waegì i wszystkich porozumień z mieszczaństwem, począwszy od Rewolucji Pełni. W pierwszym liście do obywateli, których pisanie odtąd stało się jego copółrocznym zwyczajem, w styczniu 190r., ogłosił amnestię dla uwięzionych demonstrantów za czasów regencji Himashó i rezygnację z odszkodowań dla państwa za bojkot nielegalnie importowanych towarów. Ogłosił też odbudowanie gospodarki. Zdobył się nawet na to, na co nie zdobyłby się wielki Reiki- przeprosił za wszelkie patologie z okresu rządów Lāsó i zapowiedział wypłacanie odszkodowań dla poszkodowanych przez reżimy kolejnych kacyków i regentów, począwszy od Rewolucji Pełni. Polecił kierować się w tych sprawach do biura cesarskiego i urzędów prowincji, gdzie Komisja Porządku i Prawości (Tatoì -cyiē-kyin) miała wysłuchiwać relacji świadków niesprawiedliwości. Kraj miał być otwarty na troski każdego i "społeczny" (dēmm-''wē''). Te założenia, choć piękne, były utopijne- w tworzonych komisjach szybko szerzył sie nepotyzm, tworzono sztuczne stanowiska i nie przejmowano się wyszukiwaniem historycznych zbrodni, im nowsze, tym gorzej. Wielu urzędników miało dużo do ukrycia, więc Sasayú u ráhzán- kyin miała ręce pełne roboty. Mimo wszystko, zapowiedzi Guìki'ego przeraziły bogacących się notabli i mieszczan. Nabywające grunty na wsi i cieszące się przywilejem dopuszczenia do Gaohó i kontrolowania kanclerza mieszczaństwo nie liczyło się z reformami rządu, a kazdy ruch przeciw niemu był uznawany za "zbrukanie porządku i statutu" (z Waegì) (Tatoì we Haihô- kuruta). Kanclerz chciał tez ostrożnych zmian w administracji i usamodzielnienia się prowincji od wszelkich domen i posiadłości feudalnych. Zwalczał korupcję, jak dawniej Reiki, oczyszczał wymiar sprawiedliwości ze skorumpowanych sędziów. 23 kwietnia 190 r. udał się na tajne rozmowy do cesarza, chciał omówić z monarchą plany reformy administracji, zwolnienia szefów prownicji i reorganizacji rządu. Saeyó ochoczo przystał na te plany. Do statutu z Waegì nowy szef rządu dołączył dokument mówiący o stworzeniu Ligi Miejskiej (Kìnseigó) , skupiającej Związek Miast Krajowych, lokalne organizacje miejskie z całego kraju, rady miejskie, milicje i straże. Przekonał do tego jedynie połowę Gaohó, rajcy miejscy krytykowali dokument za "chęć trzymania miast pod centralną kontrolą", choć właściwie rozumiany dokument, nazywany Statutem miejskim (Kìnhaihô) wręcz zakazywał kontroli rządu nad powołaną organizacją, stawiając na jej czele burmistrza którejś z miejscowości kraju, wybieranego w demokratycznym głosowaniu. W sierpniu 190 r. Guìki odwołał ministrów skarbu i sprawiedliwości, a w listopadzie transportu, ds. dworu cesarskiego, handlu i wojny, a także szefa Komisji ds. Morza i Handlu Zagranicznego (Gaohó-samú-we-baisaó-kó-sehó) powołanej statucie z Waegì. Na miejsce odwołanych urzędników powołał ludzi młodych, spoza establishmentu, z mniej znaczących rodów, jak Ció z Sagō, Manì z Kaikó (dziś w prowincji Gangа̄l), Karei z Daìrènk, czy Muni z Zа̄isа̄mhó. Zróżnicowanie rodowe pod względem wielkości i rozmieszczenia rodów w Higanii pozwalało na pluralizm i wymienialnośc elit, ale i powodowało często niestabilność- przewroty, jak w II w n.e. co 5 lat. Naprawa państwa wg Guìki'ego i próba zamachu stanu W kooperacji z nową ekipą Guìki mógł wreszcie przystąpić do reformy administracji. Choć już niemłody, wciąż rześki i ochoczy do pracy dla kraju, postanowił odwołać służących już wielu panom, często zasiedziałych na stanowiskach namiestników prowincji. Fakt ten wykorzystał Kógu, wciąż marzący o powrocie do władzy. Zawiązał on sojusz z częścią namiestników i próbował wywołać bunt, powołując się na wolę cesarza. Porozumiał się też niespodziewanie z Minrôkiem, już 97-letnim starcem. Trzymał się on jednak jak na swój wiek zaskakująco dobrze i wyraził chęć współpracy przeciw współnemu wrogowi, angażując w misję propagandową do cesarza swego 22-letniego prawnuka Kaóji. Młodzieniec wysłany do pałacu przedstawił żądania monarsze, lecz pod wpływem charyzmy i daru perswazji monarchy, mężczyzna zarzucił plany buntu. Wynegocjował z cesarzem traktat, na mocy którego uznano Minrôka Himashó za honorowego członka rady cesarskiej, która w tym czasie była już niemal wyłącznie eksluzywnym klubem podstarzałych arystokratów pełnym knowań i splotów interesów. Oszczędności Himashó i namiestników ulokowano w cesarskim skarbcu, co miało wywołać oburzenie kanclerza i tak istotnie się stało. Był to zamierzony zabieg ze strony Kógu. Sasayú u ráhzán- kyin zajęło się sprawą Kógu, co przeszkodziło mu w rozwijaniu prowokacji. Wniósł jeszcze petycję do Gaohó, by sprzeciwiła się "dyktatorskim zapędom" szefa rządu i jego próbowaniu wpływania na cesarza oraz zaapelował o likwidację komisji rządowch "szerzących nepotyzm", zapominając, że sam się do niego przyczynił. Nic jednak z działań byłego kanclerza nie wyniknęło. Kógu został aresztowany za "zdradę stanu, próbę zorganizowania zamachu na organy państwa, wzniecenia buntu i nacisku ekonomicznego na cesarza" i osadzony na zamku w Gāmi, notabene tym samym, na którym przed laty osadzono Minrôka Himashó. Starzec wściekł się na Kaóji'ego za niewykonanie misji, lecz ten trzymał już stronę cesarza, z którym się prędko zaprzyjaźnił, przeprosił tez publicznie za swe winy, wyrzekł się majatku i udał się do klasztoru Dódo w prowincji Akìru. Pozbywszy się wrogów zewnętrznych, kanclerz mógł skupić się na przeprowadzeniu upragnionej reformy administracji, Prócz ograniczenia rozpasanej biurokracji, zmiany przyniosłoby rozwój drobnego handlu i podźwignęły krajową gospodarkę, której rozwój był tak potrzebny, zwłaszcza w obliczu zalewającego Higanię taniego zboża z sąsiednich królestw na Zachodzie, czy towarów wątpliwej jakości z plemiennych państwewek na północ od kraju, na których nielegalnym eksporcie zarabiała szlachta z północnych prowincji, Jednocześnie trwały kolonizacja i podbój Północy- to wówczas, wypierając ludy mianijskie, powstawały prowincje Sūdoì, Kiricyа̄, czy Yosôk. Częste najazdy barbarzyńskich plemion i wymuszane przez nich kontrybucje oraz niszczenie wsi i miast, nierzadko jedynych kulturalnych i gospodarczych ośrodków w regionie, znacząco hamowały postępy w akcji osiedleńczej. Także autochroni nie byli przeważnie zbyt przychylnie nastawieni do władz centralnych. Guìki chciał większej kontroli rządu centralnego nad nowymi regionami, do których wydzielono specjalnych gubernatorów rządowych (gaohósaeshihō). Mieli oni czuwac nad porządkiem w mieście, przewodniczyć zgromadzeniom rad miejskich, a komisje przez nich wyznaczone miały badać nadużycia miejscowych urzędników i obszarników, o co było nietrudno na "Dzikiej Północy" Higanii. Kanclerz powołał również Komisję Zbrojenia i Ochrony (Kahuì- tabóku- sehó), która miała organizować zaciężne wojska stacjonujące w miastach, tworzące garnizony miejskie (kìnbán), przez co wyręczające miejskie milicje, teraz ograniczone do roli sił pomocniczych i policyjnych. Mieszczanie zgodnie z obszarnikami protestowali, ponownie oskarżono kanclerza o chęć umocnienia swej władzy kosztem przywilejów poszczegółnych grup. W rzeczywistości powołane garnizony miały jedynie zapewnić większą ochronę miastom przed najazdami barbarzyńców, a cała reforma ukróceniu procederu korupcyjnego. Wkrótce, gdy Lа̄só Guìki przekonał sie o skuteczności swej reformy, postanowił ją przeszczepić na grunt ogólnopaństwowy i dołączyć do "pakietu" reform administracji. Powołał nowych gubernatorów prowincji północnych, wkrótce także przeprowadził audyt i ogłosił pozbawienie urzedów 17 z 22 gubernatorów prowincji. W całej Higanii zawrzało, a gubernatorzy na czele z przedstawicielem prowincji Akìru udali się z petycją do cesarza. Kanclerz i Gaoráh obawiali się powtórzenia scenariusza ze 190 r. Konflikt z arystokracją i miastami Lа̄só w okresie "Drugiej Ery" nieustannie miewali kłopoty ze współpracą z poszczególnymi grupami interesów, którym zawdzięczali odzyskaną władzą i na każdym kroku musieli liczyć się ze zdaniem wpływowych stronnictw, lecz bez wątpienia żaden kanclerz nie miał tak trudnych rządów, jak Lа̄só Guìki. Wciąż rzucane mu "kłody pod nogi" w postaci protestów, intryg i prób przewrotu nie zniechęciły jednak energicznego męża stanu. Polityk postanowił, jak nikt przedtem, zasiąsć do stołu i rozmawiać z opozycją. Rozmowy odbyły się w pałacyku Mókai na terenie cesarskiej rezydencji (monarcha obiecał mediację) i w posiadłości neutralnego rodu Kugù w prowincji Daìrenk. Od maja do listopada 194 r. dyskutowano nad koniecznością zmian w administracji i nad poprzednimi posunięciami kanclerza, jak np. tymi dotyczącymi sytuacji na Północy. Stronę rządową reprezentowali: kanclerz, ministrowie: administracji- Kankа̄o Wi, handlu- Seu Mómi, prawa- Itaku Ibiìn i majątków i ziemi- Muni Saizzó oraz urzędnicy miejscy, nowi gubernatorzy prowincji i nowi gubernatorzy rządowi na Północy. W skład przedstawicieli opozycji weszli natomiast m.in. reprezentanci magnaterii, jak Kairó Asê, czy Huri Tannа̄k, drobnej szlachty, jak Kaimák Ceri i Ló Osô , duchowieństwa, np. główny kapłan stołecznego chramu Kisó Aló Kaidè oraz mieszczaństwa- na czele z Haigì Emi, przewodniczącym rady miejskiej w Nicii w prowincji Sagō. Obecny był też np. bankier Amiaó Róri, protegowany rodów obszarniczych i rzecznik interesów samego, a jakże, Minrôk Himashó. W skład delegacji wszedł także m.in. zausznik Himashó, 27-letni wnuk Suikawó Tahi'ego, Suikawó Cenji. Nie pojawił sie natomiast Minrôk Kaóji, ganiąc obie strony za oglądanie się wyłącznie na własne interesy. Obie delegacje dyskutowały na zebraniach plenarnych, proponowały własne zmiany w programie reform, choć od razu było widać całkowity sprzeciw opozycji wobec np. usuwania gubernatorów prowincji, czy rozbrajania miejskich milicji. Ostatecznie kanclerz wycofał się z propozycji ograniczania roli miejskich milicji, które miały być równorzędne z miejskimi garnizonami, co stwarzało jednak niebezpieczny precedens rywalizacji formacji wojskowych. Ostatecznie usunięto 10 z 17 przeznaczonych do zdymisjonowania gubernatorów, porozumiano sie także w sprawie prywatnych armii rodowych- miały one teraz całkowicie podlegać Gaohó, a ich koszary wizytowane przez urzędników Rady. 19 listopada zawarto tzw. porozumienie z Ogrodu Cesarskiego (Kāwākosei-shìhô), które 1 grudnia podpisał cesarz. Saeyó odzyskał autorytet w oczach narodu przez uczestnictwo w miediacjach i ocalenie kraju od widma wojny domowej. Porozumienie jednak nie łagodziło nastrojów radykalnych mieszczan i magnatów, chcących przywrócenia ich pozycji z lat Triady i klik, ani też fanatycznych zwolenników reform Guìki'ego. Na początku 195 r. kanclerz mianował nowego ministra prawa, Ció Reiki'ego, który znany był z ciętego języka i stanowczości wobec zapędów klasy mieszczańskiej i ziemiaństwa- sam był wcześniej gubernatorem stołecznym i kanclerskim na Północy, gdzie zasłynął z eksmisji wielu nieuczciwych posiadaczy. Teraz Ció zaproponował, by cały sztab generalny higańskiej armii udał się "na spoczynek", choć nie leżało to w jego kompetencjach. Charyzmatyczny, 29-letni prawnik zrobił dobre wrażenie na kanclerzu i cesarzu, któy wbrew radom przyjaciela, Kaóji'ego, przystał na propozycję ministra. Garnizon stołeczny i wielmoże z Północy wszczęli bunt, zadowolona była natomiast miejska biedota, wyzyskiwana przez wojskowych bogaczy i niejednokrotnie wypędzana z domów w celu urządzania tam koszar. Powstanie garnizonów miejskich w celu uporządkowania systemu obronności Higanii było samo w sobie zasługą kanclerza, jednak pojawił się problem: gdzie zakwaterować setki, nieraz nawet tysiące żołnierzy? Wydarzenia "Dnia Wielkiego Błekitu" Armia, choć zawodowa, zreformowana, składała się w dużej cześci ze szlacheckich synów, często wielkich rodów, które zdegradowane, nie miały pieniędzy na utrzymanie dziedziców. Kanclerz, zawiesiwszy wypłacanie zbuntowanym garnizonom żołdu, jeszcze bardziej podsycił nastroje. Do garnizonu w Káli w prowincji Gugúsè przybył nawet sam 102-letni Minrôk Himashó, który zachęcał żołnierzy do walki o "wolność i cesarskie rządy". Nawiązując do mitolologii higańskiej, wspomniał o obchodzonym wtedy, w kwietniu właśnie, Święta Nieba (Pāsui), gdy składa się ofiary niebiańskim bóstwom, by uargumentować koniecznosć obalenia kanclerza. Z pełną hipokryzją przypominał również swe uczestnictwo w Rewolucji Pełni sprzed niemal 70 lat i swą rolę w obaleniu rodu Lāsó. Nazajutrz, sfinansowani przez magnackich bankierów, rajców miejskich i lokalnych watażków, zbrojni pomareszowali przed rezydencję kanclerza. Guìki tymczasem w swym liście do poddanych, przestrzegł przed "wichrzycielami próbujacymi naruszyć porządek błogosławiony przez Bóstwa i uświęcony wsparciem cesarza" i wskazał by nikt nie dał się prowokować. Wielu mieszczan, zmanipulowanych przez kìnsamó i magnaterię, nie usłuchało się jednak. Dawne wrogości przemijały, a wczorajsi przeciwnicy się godzili- ramię w ramię maszerowali weterani walk ludowych, z Triadą, czy rebelii przeciw Reiki'emu, z obu stron barykady. Nawet część Rinbirē i resztki dawnych Wojowników Morza Szmaragdowego, np. Armia Złotych Sokołów (Tensosó- beijú), czy tzw. błękitne tarcze (alóegôn) z Wyżyn poparły arystokratów, gdyż po raz pierwszy byli przekonani, że zagraża im ten sam wróg-kanclerz Guìki. Kairó Asê, posiadacz z prowincji Kìrócu-gyū, nomen omen dawny przyjaciel Reiki'ego, mówił o "jedności narodowej", choć on sam ze wzgardą mówił o klasie miejskiej i chłopach. Kanclerz przygotował przeciw niemu i jemu podobnych twarde dowody na fałszowanie weksli, przemyt towarów z Północy i nękanie chłopów, zaś opozycja miała przeciw rządowi jedynie pięść i spreparowane dowody. Zakazano atakować manifestantów, a Gaohó zamierzała rozprawić się z nimi używając preswazji. W całym mieście rozwieszono plakaty informujące o dokonaniach kanclerza i ujawniające afery z udziałem poszczególnych członków opozycji. By nie dawać argumentów przeciwnikom, Lāsó zdymisjonował ministrów i urzędników z rządu podejrzewanych o korupcję i malwersacje finansowe, w oświadczeniu Gaohó potępił obopólnie wypaczenia w swym, jak i we wrogim środowisku. Cesarz, choć neutralny, osobiście wspierał szefa rządu, gdyż chciał w kraju pokoju i stabilności. Po południu kanclerz wyszedł na ganek Pałacu i przemówił do manifestantów, tłumaczył im błędy opozycji i przepraszał za nadużycia własnej ekipy, by zyskać przychylność biedoty wiejskiej i niższych możnych, wspominał o patriotyzmie i poczuciu obowiązku wobec kraju i ludu. Nikt go jednak nie wysłuchał, a tłum wybuczał dygnitarza. Plakaty przedstawiające dowody na przestępczą działalność obszarników zerwano, a przekupiona gwardia mieszczańska pomaszerowała pod domy urzędników, by nie dopuścić ich do pomocy Guìkie'emu. Około wieczora w "Dniu Wielkiego Błekitu" (Saó-menji-kú) stało się jednak coś niespodziewanego- pod wieczór wspierające opozycję milicje zaatakowały wojska rządowe, zgromadzone wokół rezydencji kanclerza i Pałacu Cesarskiego. Na placu Kámir napięcie rosło, ale żołnierze sprawnie odparli ataki, nie zabijając nikogo z "demonstrantów" i nie dając się prowokować. Otoczony kordonem Pałac miał stanowić twierdzę i schronienie dla Gaohó i monarchy. Krzyki wydawały się coraz głośniejsze, a szczęk broni i blask pochodni coraz bliższe. Wtedy jednak cesarz Saeyó zdecydował się na coś niezwykłego. Postanowił przemówić do rozsierdzonego tłumu kierowanego przez egoistycznych mieszczan, żądnych majątków wojskowych i chciwych arystokratów. Zausznicy Kairó Asê'go wykorzystywali populistyczne chwyty i mówili o konieczności zlikwidowania "zdrajców" u boku cesarza. Władca rozpoczął swą przemowę, następnie skrupulatnie przepisaną przez dworskich pisarzy: "Ludu Higanii, witam Cię słowami wielkiego pozdrowienia. Wy, którzy stoicie dziś przed bramami Niebiańskiego Pałacu i nie dajecie spać tysiącom biednych sług swego narodu, proszę, wysłuchajcie swego Cesarza. Wiem, że w naszej historii za każdym razem, gdy dokonywano buntu, powoływano się na świętą osobę Cesarza. I udawało sie to za każdym razem. Tym razem mówię wam nie jako Cesarz i Syn Nieba, ale jako oddany krajowi, wolny człowiek: Nie stoi za mną kanclerz, nie stoją za mną notable i ministrowie, ale za mną stoi Naród, a za Tobą, Kairó i Minrôku, za wami stoi chciwość i pogarda, bo gdy rolnik ugina się przy południowym słońcu i gdy rzemieślnik pieczołowicie wykonuje zabawki dla swych dzieci, to was tam nie ma! Wy jesteście tylko wtedy, gdy jest okazja, by pławić się w złocie. A naród dłużej nie pozwoli życ w ucisku, lecz chce budować prawdziwy senenkān. I wierzę, że nasz wielki, błogosławiony przez Bogów kraj na to stać. I nikt, nawet choćby kanclerz, nie zmieni tego zdania! To wy jesteście Narodem, dla was pracują bogacze, a nie wy dla nich! Mówię wam, rzućcie miecze, pochodnie i włócznie, odstąpcie od łuków i kusz, opuście sztandary, bo Jeden jest nasz Naród i jedne Cesarstwo!" Wtedy, nagle, wszyscy jak jeden mąż wykrzyknęli "Niech żyje Cesarz!", a gwardia miejska, konspiratorzy i chłopi odrzucili broń i zgodnie pomaszerowali zgodnie przed pałac. Oczywiście, państwowe kroniki niemal na pewno podkoloryzowały to wydarzenie, lecz można zrozumieć euforię tłumów, które, być może po raz pierwszy w życiu usłyszały i ujrzały swego cesarza. Na pewno ten entuzjazm nie dotyczył realistycznie i praktycznie myślących elit wojskowych i politycznych, na których ta mowa nie zrobiła żadnego wrażenia. Gwardia mieszczańska nie odważyła się jednak dalej maszerować i atakować żołnierzy rządowych, a wielu buntowników przeszło na stronę "cesarza", czyli rządu. Była to świetna zagrywka kanclerza, który doprowadził, jak mu się wydawało , do pokojowego rozwiązania sprawy. Cesarz opuścił Pałac i na dowód swej niezależności przeniósł się do świątyni Hâsó. O brzasku gwardia Kairó przypuściła szturm na budynki administracji rządowej, lecz atak odparto, odbito także zakładników z rąk wojsk rodów Komau i Ègáhì z prowincji, kolejno Cibān i Tālasó. Sam Minrôk wpadł w czasie próby ucieczki z kancelarii miejskiej, gdzie bronili się buntownicy z Wyżyn i antyrządowo zmanipulowani środkowohigańscy chłopi. Różnorodność klas społecznych i pochodzenia spowodowała szybki zanik buntu i łatwośc, z jaką rozprawiono się z opozycją, mimo rzekomo merytorycznych argumentów przeciw kanclerzowi-koniecznosci obrony wolności szlachty i mieszczan. Właśnie drobna szlachta, wspierana przez rząd, najszybciej zawiodła się na "grupie Dnia Błękitu" i wycofała poparcie dla kliki Kairó i watażków mu sprzyjających. Aresztowano Kairó i m.in. bankiera wpływowych rodów, Amiaó Róri oraz Huri Tannа̄ka i Ló Osô, natomiast Kaimák Ceri ogłosił publiczne zadośćuczynienie i wycofał się na wieś, gdzie tworzył poezję do śmierci w 211r. Opozycja uległa znacznemu osłabieniu, ale Lа̄só Guìki nie mógł realizować już tak znaczących reform, nie aresztował też zbyt wielu prominentnych osób w obawie przed oskarżeniem o zemstę. Tymczasem cesarz wrócił do Pałacu, a garnizony Kairó bez dowódców i wypłacanego żołdu poddały się wojskom rządowym, by być osądzone przez rządowe komisje, które teraz, zamiast szafować wyrokami śmierci, gruntownie badał nieprawidłowości i zdradę stanu. Sytuacja w kraju wracała do normalności. Ostatnie lata rządów Guìki'ego (195-203) Choroba Guìki'ego i posunięcia Gaohó w sprawie gospodarki Położenie gospodarcze i polityczne Higanii stabilizowało się, zaczął się niestety pogarszać stan zdrowia samego Lа̄só Guìki'ego. W trakcie urzędowania otrzymał kilkanaście tysięcy listów z pogróżkami, do Dnia Wielkiego Błękitu zorganizowano na życie kanclerza 41 zamachów. Po zawieszeniu pewnych reform dotyczących mieszczaństwa w kraju nie ustawały protesty przeciwko urzędnikom Gaohó, a w 198 r. musiał szef rządu dopuścić do Rady także więcej przedstawicieli mieszczan i antyrządowej szlachty. Pozycja kanclerza słabła, wraz z postępującym zapaleniem płuc, tracił charyzmę i coraz rzadziej pojawiał się publicznie. Polityka na szczęście wyręczali dwaj oddani doradcy, którzy od 199 r. praktycznie przejęli jego obowiązki: wspomniani już wcześniej minister prawa, wtedy już skarbu, Ció Reiki i minister administracji Kankа̄o Wi, pracowici i wierni ideałom restauracji Lа̄só, lecz bezkompromisowi wobec chciwych przeciwników. Kanclerz poprosił sojuszników, by raz jeszcze zrealizowali reformę usunięcia namiestników prowincji. Ció przystał na to, jednak Kankа̄o, jako głos rozsądku, zalecił ostrożność w tym przedsięwzięciu, powołując się na wydarzenia z ostatnich lat. Gaohó obradowała bez zmian, solidarnie wskazano na kwestię pokoju i rozwoju jako najważniejszą potrzebę narodu. Podpisano porozumienie z Chìgâi, w którym wszystkie niemal stronnictwa w kraju, prócz Rinbirē, kilku radykalnych sekt i stronnictwa Kairó, wyrzekały się wojny i manipulacji ludem przeciw rządowi jako metody rozwiązywania wewnętrznych konfliktów. Czas miał niestety negatywnie zweryfikować te utopijne postanowienia. Ció utworzył w swym ministerstwie urzędy rozliczeniowe (keimìkósau), w których pracowali niezależni urzędnicy i mieli wdrażać procedury antykorupcyjne i rozliczać z wyjazdów służbowych i płacenia podatków możnych i pracowników kancelarii Gaohó. Upaństwowiono też kolejne dziedziny gospodarki, jak kopalnie niektórych surowców i część nielegalnie dzierżawionych plantacji w prowincji Sagō i Kēmdu, a do 202 r. resztę na Wybrzeżu. Te pozostające w rękach prywatnych, miały być, jak garnizony, pod ustawiczną kontrolą powołanego w miejsce zlikwidowanych kilku komisji rządowych Urzędu Rolnego (Waibin-móku). W miejsce komisji prowadzących śledztwa ws. korupcji i wypaczeń poprzednich okresów powołano Komisję Państwowej Sprawiedliwości (Gekukìfu-sehó), podlegającą Najwyższej Ławie Sądowniczej. Miało to zaradzić murszeniu struktur państwowych i kontroli niezależnych sędziów nad władzą. Przeprowadzenie reform przebiegało wzorcowo, opozycji dano jednak kolejny argument do działań- tym razem protestowali plantatorzy, co solidarnie połączyło mieszczan i obszarników. Gaohó zajęła się również na poważnie sprawą nielegalnego dzierżawienia gruntów- możni i urzędnicy deklarowali posiadanie określonej wielkości areałów, gdy tym czasem nic na nich nie rosło, od kontroli i płacenia podatków uchylali się natomiast tłumacząc sie trudną sytuacją finansową lub klęskami żywiołowymi, podczas gdy czerpali zyski z ziem. Ministerstwo Majątków i Ziemi (Waidó we Kakarì- mósō) zajęło się tą sprawą w sposób niezwykle przebiegły- poprosiło obszarników o wymienienie strat w polu i w kapitale przez nich doznanych. Większość z nich w tym momencie nie była już tak odważna i to dało rządowi prawo do wglądu w sytuację w ich posiadłościach. Sporządzone audyty nie zostawiały suchej nitki na działaniach nie tylko co mniejszych posiadaczy, ale i samych namiestników, wojskowych, działaczy politycznych, kapłanów i sędziów. Aresztowano wielu z nich, inni musieli zapłacić wysokie grzywny. Afera ta tak wstrząsnęła posadami sceny politycznej Higanii, że spowodowała szereg chłopskich wystąpień i rozruchów. Gaohó próbowała załagodzić sytuację przez mediację i aresztowanie wielu nieuczciwych prominentów, lecz spokój powrócił dopiero kilka lat później. Próba zamachu stanu z 195 r. znacząco nie wpłynęła jednak na sytuację gospodarczą- kopalnie wciąż osiągały zyski, bilans handlowy był dodatni, przez dobre stosunki z państwami barbarzyńskimi w środkowym Esakarze oraz Rodanią i królestwami haobanijskimi i orokijskimi powiększał się też rynek zbytu- importowano futra, złoto, diamenty, czy szlachetne gatunki drzewa, zaś eksportowano jedwab, bydło, zboże i wyroby metalurgiczne. Rozwijały się kopalnie miedzi i srebra, otwierano je głównie na południu świeżo zasiedlonego przez ludność higańską Płaskowyżu Kaó, cennym w złoża. Dzięki staraniom rządu poprawiała się także sytuacja górników i wyrobników. Właśnie w II i III w. zanotowano największy rozwój osad powstałych wokół kopalń i innych miejsc wyrobu narzędzi, skupu zboża, czy przetopu metali (kaifu/''kaiyók''- dosł. "osady wyrobnicze/pracy"). Ostatni ruch Guìki'ego Schorowany kanclerz coraz częściej przebywając na wsi, by wypocząć, nie zaprzestawał pracy i codziennie przeglądał dokumenty. Opozycja skrzętnie wykorzystała jednak osłabienie polityka i zabiegała o jego ustąpienie z racji choroby. Jednak niespodziewanie w 200 r. kanclerz wyzdrowiał i wrócił do stolicy, gdzie powitano go z wielką pompą. Jednocześnie zorganizowano wielką manifestację przeciw Gaohó, mimo spełnienia przez rząd wielu żądań mieszczan i obszarników. Gra polegająca na jednoczesnym pozwalaniu na osłabianie i bojkotowanie reform przez wielu możnych i próbie ich zwalczania, nie sprawdziła się. Tłum podburzony przez możnych, złożony, a raczej naprędce sklecony z wszystkich warstw społecznych, blokował drogi do stolicy i co ważniejszych miast prowincji. Guìki postanowił pójść śladem swych wybitnych doradców i kazał spisać obszarnikom rachunek krzywd (wakábarì), które wyrządził im rząd, rozpisać je co do joty, a w przypadku, gdyby okazało się to niemożliwe, podać przybliżoną wartość strat i przyjechać do siedziby Gaohó z dziesięcioma świadkami, którzy by takowe straty poświadczyli. Możni tym razem jednak postanowili przechytrzyć organa państwa i wspólnie naradzali się, by podwyższyć kwoty strat, które rząd obiecał spłacić. Na posiadłościach arystokracji, ale także średniej szlachty i mieszczan celowo ogałacano ziemię, niszczono zbiory, palono gospodarstwa, by następnie uznać winne za te straty klęski żywiołowe, buntowników, lub, najlepiej, rzekomo nieodpowiedzialne władze. W każdym przypadku Rada Stanu była zobowiązana wypłacić odszkodowania. Ció i Kankа̄o od początku zadbali jednak o kontrolę nad przebiegem sytuacji i wysłali zaufanych szpiegów, po dziesięciu do każdej prowincji, gdzie obserwowano spowodowaną okrucieństwem arystokracji niedolę rolników. Teraz to rząd sprowadził do Kūchyì świadków niesprawiedliwości, a Gekukìfu-sehó odpowiednio zadbała o oskarżenie wielu wpływowych opozycyjnych wielmoży. Wtedy to Kairó wystosował z więzienia odezwę do esèhhi, kóhi i saióhi, a więc do całej szlachty Higanii, by "sprzeciwiła się nieudolnym i podstępnym zdrajcom" (pkt. 8). Szczęśliwie, wiadomość zniszczono, nim dotarła do przywódców esèhhi. W czerwcu 200 r. wielka delegacja możnych z wszystkich 22 prowincji przybyła do stolicy wraz ze swymi wasalami (sóhidê/''sókói''), a także częścią majątku. Rzekomo pokaźne przychody obszarników, sprezentowane Gaohó, miały być dowodem na pokorę i wierność elit. W rzeczywistości pieniądze i weksle były sfałszowane, co wykazał Ció, był przecież ministrem skarbu. Wojska magnackie wcześniej w prowincjach uderzyły na majątki i urzędy Gaohó oraz, w zależności od miasta, skrycie zabiły, badź uwięziły część urzędników, w tym sędziów i komisarzy rządowych ścigających korupcję. Gdy po kilku dniach Guìki wyszedł do zgromadzonych, ci, jak przed siedmioma laty, ponownie go przekrzyczeli i zniesławili. Nieugięty kanclerz czekał na rozwój sytuacji, lecz nie spodziewał się,że zabójstwa wielu komisarzy, o którychj nie wiedział, doprowadzą do chaosu i marszu armii Cheni Mawoó, kuzyna Kairó, na stolicę. W międzyczasie uwolniono z więzienia Kairó, Amiaó, Huri , Lo i wielu innych kacyków. W prowincjach Kēmdu, Shúk i Kirócu-gyū arystokraci wypowiedzieli posłuszeństwo rządowi i wprowadzili na urząd własnych, bądź przywrócili dawnych namiestników- nosiło to znamiona secesji. Kanclerz pod koniec czerwca udał się do cesarza i przedyskutował z nim plan działania. Tymczasem triumfujący Kairó wkroczył do stolicy. Tym razem jednak niezłomny Lāsó nie dał za wygraną i zaatakował wojska buntownika. Musiał się jednak wycofać, a na nieszczęście rządu armia magnacka zachowywała się wzorcowo- nie paliła, rabowała i nie wymuszała kwaterunków, czego nie można było powiedzieć o przekupionych przez kliki żołnierzach rządowych. Niejednokrotnie także wojska opozycji przebierały się za armie cesarską i plądrowały okolicę, lecz jako żołnierze arystokracji mieli zakaz nękania ludności. Znów plakaty informujące o przewinieniach i zbrodniach Kairó nie pomogły. Monarcha podsunął rządzącym pomysł mediacji. Pałac Cesarski poinformował o zawieszeniu walk i zaprosił w progi Syna Niebios rząd i opozycję. Obok siebie stanęli urzędnicy Gaohó, jak i znienawidzonej przez lud opozycji arystokratycznej, skorumpowanej do szpiku kości, a jednak u boku której stali znani mieszczanie, nawet sam przewodniczący stołecznej kìnsamó. We wnętrzu nie było wojska. Możni jednak przybyli na obrady z ukrytymi w szatach ostrzami- haicàn oraz ze swymi , ubranymi w stroje skrybów wojownikami (hirè). ''Pierwszy wszedł naturalnie cesarz za nim szedł kanclerz z Gaohó i opozycja, solidarnie- gęsiego, po jednym szeregu z każdej opcji. Byli m.in. Huri, Lo i Minrôk, który z racji niemal 110 lat, siedział, podczas gdy inni wstali. Następnie władca przywitał zgromadzonych, a oni przyklękli na znak wierności mu. Po mowie cesarskiej Guìki zaczął swe przemówienie- najpierw spokojnie i wyważenie, następnie jednak oskarżył obecnego w Księżycowej Sali Kairó o zbrodnie, których ze swymi zausznikami dokonał i pokazał edykt cesarski nakazujący aresztowanie spiskowców. Kairó miał jednak w zanadrzu broń- asasyni opozycji już mieli rzucić się na Radę, gdy przywołano niespodziewanie Kaóji'ego z armią stołeczną i dowódcami wszystkich cesarskich garnizonów. Wcześniej uniemożliwiono atak na Pałac- dziś historycy są prawie pewni, że wówczas planowano zabić samego cesarza. Gdy Kaóji wkroczył do sali, oddał się pod rozkazy cesarza, a ten powiedział mu: "Wprowadź światłość w Czarnym Lesie". Na to hasło dowódca wyciągnął miecz. Po chwili gwardia cesarska rozpoczęła rzeź. Nawet Himashó nie przewidział tak wielkiej zdrady prawnuka. Zabito prawie wszystkich z 75 obecnych możnych, z wyjątkiem niektórych wasali, sług i Minrôka Himashó. Nikt nie podniósł ręki na starca, uznawanego za oczywistego zdrajcę i nikczemnika, ale i postać tragiczną. Kaóji nie był w stanie zgładzić pradziadka. Po tygodniu armia Kaóji'ego i dowódców cesarskich odbiła zbuntowany Remók, a potem także pozostałe miasta i prowincje. Pozostali możni rozpierzchli sie po kraju, oddali się w ręcę wojsk, uciekli z Higanii, bądź popełnili samobójstwo. Czas buntu był skończony- wówczas dopiero nastał prawdziwy czas na trudną budowę nowej Higanii. '''Odejście Lāsó Guìki'ego' W ciągu ostatnich ponad dwóch lat urzędowania Guìki nie podejmował znaczących przedsięwzięć i rewolucyjnych decyzji, by nie niepokoić ludu, zmęczonego ciągłymi sporami i przewrotami. Postawił na politykę pokoju i dobra (cyó- bêló- táitan). Nie przeprowadził rekonstrukcji rządu, modyfikacji obowiązującego prawa, czy zemsty na obszarnikach. Potwierdzono dotychczasowe obostrzenia dotyczące polityki arystokracji wobec chłopstwa, komisje rządowe nadal działały bez zarzutu, uporawszy się ostatecznie z wrogami, Gaohó jeszcze uważniej niż kiedykolwiek patrzyła na ręce sobie i innym. Wokół kanclerza mnożyły się jednak koterie dworskie, bezustannie próbujące wkraść się w łaski męża stanu, zresztą bez rezultatów. Mężczyzna, zmęczony życiem w ciagłym napięciu, wytrwale pracujący dla kraju, przeżył przez 13 lat urzędowania setki zamachów na swoje życie 3 przewroty bądź próby zamachów stanu. Narastała także presja opinii publicznej, tj. w dalszym ciągu mieszczaństwa i średniej szlachty, by Lāsó wycofał się. Zimą 201 r. zainicjował jeszcze szkolenie rekrutów do wciąż reformowanej armii higańskiej, która miała odtąd bronić granic i całej stolicy, bez wydzielania na garnizony : cesarskie (wābán) i rządowe (gaobán). Dopuszczono także do awansów generalskich synów biedniejszej szlachty. W kwietniu 202 r. natomiast zakazał podpiswania umów z bankierami miejskimi na pożyczki na wysoki procent, tj. potępiał lichwę. Za oszustwa finansowe groziła kara: chłosty, więzienia, a w najcięższych przypadkach nawet śmierci. Gaohó zadbała także o bezpieczeństwo na drogach, zaostrzając kary za rozbój i przestrzegła wielmożów i rady miejskie do troski o kupców i podróżnych na drogach prowincjonalnych. 12 lutego 203 r. Lāsó Guìki ogłosił chęć "uporządkowania spraw osobistych i odpoczynku", a w swym liście do Higańczyków z marca tego roku napisał o "konieczności usłuchania się bóstw i wzorem Wielkich Przodków oddania się na spoczynek". Toteż pod koniec marca oddał się do dyspozycji cesarza. Coraz bardziej krytykujący go dworscy intryganci, część niezgładzonych elit arystokratycznych, wielu mieszczan i kapłanów apelowało o dymisję. Także przyjaciele kanclerza namawiali go do tego w trosce o jego zdrowie i spokój ducha, a gdy postanowił podac się do dymisji, wspierali go w tej decyzji. Ostatecznie, w rocznicę swego wyboru na kanclerza w 190 r., 23 marca 203 r. cesarz Saeyó ogłosił akceptację decyzji przewodniczącego Gaohó i zdymisjonował gabinet Guìki'ego. Monarcha serdecznie podziękował kanclerzowi za "wysiłek, jaki włożył w ciągu 13 lat zmieniając Higanię i pod Niebiańskim patronatem, starając się ulżyć ludowi i ostatecznie zniszczyć widmo Duchów Czarnego Lasu". Na życzenie władcy, po raz ostatni, wspólnie gwardia cesarskia i rządowa oddały honory człowiekowi, któremu Higania zawdzięczała reformy w trudnym okresie i "wbrew woli chciwych obszarników i skorumpowanych mieszczan, prowadzenie w świetlaną przyszłosć", co napisał historyk Saó Kūcank (411-500). Obok Reiki'ego, Guìki nazywany był i jest przez potomnych jednym z czterech wielkich kanclerzy (hân-''gaoráh''). Były kanclerz przez długie lata mieszkając w małym majątku Wóu na płd. Daìrènk, przyjmował gości i pisał nieustannie listy do narodu, cieszac się autorytetem i uznaniem cesarza. Zmarł w wieku 89 lat w 226 r.. Lāsó Haimā- nieposłuszna marionetka (203-221) Pierwsze lata urzędowania i regencja Lókkó Wnuk Lónai, kuzyna Guìki'ego, Lāsó Haimā, został mianowany na kanclerza 12 maja 203 r. Był wystraszony i nieprzygotowany do życia wśród intryg i konfliktów- miał wówczas jedynie 18 lat. Uroczystość powołania nowego rządu miała niezwykle skomplikowany przebieg i bogaty ceremoniał. Nie wdając się w szczegóły, opisując to wydarzenie, posłużymy się opisem Kamá Lijì'ego (155-235) , ówczesnego mistrza ceremoniału dworskiego (taókēsuizán) : "Cesarz, przybywszy do swego pałacu, zasiadł na Niebiańskim Tronie, za nim przyszli dworscy dygnitarze, ministrowie Cesarskiej, urzędnicy, dowódcy i rajcy, a także kwiat arystokracji. Z radością wygłosił do młodego, niepewnego nowego kanclerza mowę i podarował mu Wielki Zwój dokument zobowiązujący do utworzenia rządu. Następnie Haimā udał się na dziedziniec Pałacu i odebrał wojskowe honory. A zebrana była chyba piąta część armii i wszyscy dowódcy oraz gubernatorzy prowincji. Był także sam Guìki i jego ministrowie, a także wielu lokalnych wielmoży i mieszczan. W Pałacu był też ów Minrôk Himashó. Drżącemu ze strachu kanclerzowi dopomógł Syn Niebios cesarz, podnosząc kanclerzowi ręce w górę i nim pozdrawiając poddanych. Krzyczeli z radości i chwalili kanclerza i Niebiosa, dziękując za pomyślne rządy wielkiego rodu Lāsó. W godzinach wieczornych nastąpiła uczta i wielkie wesele wśród dworu." Jak widać, choć wszystko zorganizowano z wielką pompą, sam Haimā bał się nowej roli i odpowiedzialności z nim związanej. Entuzjazm wszystkich środowisk i warstw społecznych mógł wiązać się też z dużymi oczekiwaniami wobec nie tyle kanclerza, co nowego rządu- jedni wierzyli w kontynuację kursu Guìki'ego, inni zaś w ustępstwa na rzecz możnych, czy mieszczan. Skład nowej Gaohó właściwie nie różnił się od tej kierowanej przez poprzedniego gaoráh. Ció i Kankа̄o dominowali w Radzie i pomimo presji na młodego kanclerza ze strony arystokratów, bogatych mieszczan i grupy związanej z dworem cesarskim, starali się być dla nich przeciwwagą i kierować sprawami kraju, by szły wedle planów zapoczątkowanych przez poprzednika Haimā. Kanclerz, przecież nastolatek, nie czuł się powołany do nowej roli i przerażała go perspektywa zamachów, ataków politycznych i intryg, bał się, że padnie ofiarą spisku, jak niegdyś Reiki. Odizolował się, nie bez "poparcia" i entuzjazmu sterujących nim koterii, w swym pałacu Kaiyó. Mentorem Haimā był generał Lókkó Saê (151-229), przyjaciel i doradca jego dziadka ,Lónai. Był to człowiek chwiejny, w zamachu stanu ze 190 r. i 200 r. stanął nawet chwilowo po stronie kliki związanej z Kairó, lecz dzięki wrodzonemu sprytowi i urokowi osobistemu, uniknął aresztu oraz rzezi z 200 r.- przebywał wówczas jako wysłannik Gaohó u plemion na Północy. Organizując rozrywki młodemu arystokracie, nie zapominał o własnych interesach- próbował pod przykrywką wspierania dotowanych przez państwo przyklasztornych przytułków wkradać się w łaski kapłanów i kupywać, bądź dzierżawić od nich ziemie, w zamian za umarzanie długów- duchowieństwo kácya stało się wtedy głównym pożyczkodawcą w kraju. Wkrótce wpadł jednak w spiralę zadłużenia, co nie przeszkodziło mu w wyłudzeniu państwowych funduszy za rzekome straty w swym majątku. Reszta kliki Lókkó oraz stronnictwa mieszczańskie były równie skorumpowane. Ció słusznie uznał, że wojsko, najwyższe urzędy i sądy raz jeszcze wymagają gruntownej kontroli, w wyniku której aresztowano wiele osób. Na razie jednak nie niepokojono regenta, z uwagi na jego znajomości na dworze i w armii. Rząd składał się w większości wciąż z osób wiernych zasadom Guìki'ego, gdy jednak Lókkó ogłosił się jesienią 203 r. "pełnomocnikiem kanclerza", zaniepokoiło to ministrów. Na razie jednak realizowali z zapałem swe zadania. Reforma armii i sojusz z "Północnymi Barbarzyńcami" W rządzie Haimā znaleźli się, prócz dawnych, wybitnych ministrów oraz wprowadzonych w 203 r. miernot typu Caiu Kólê, kuzyn Lókkó, czy rzecznik stołecznej rady miejskiej, Sesú Ruoló, także takie osobistości, jak przyjaciel Kaóji'ego i dawny członek Rinbirē, uczestnik rozprawy z Kairó z 200 r., Maèga Jinlē, który został ministrem wojny. Wraz z Ció i Kankа̄o, nowy urzędnik rozpoczął walkę z korupcją, zwłaszcza w wojsku, co było jego głównym zadaniem. Potwierdzono funkcjonowanie miejskich garnizonów i rolę współpracy miejskich milicji z armią. Wycofano podział na garnizony cesarskie i rządowe, co do końca nie udało się przeprowadzić Guìki'emu. Ograniczono rolę "Błękitnych Tarcz"- wolnych, lecz najczęściej związanych z miejscową arystokracją jednostek wojskowych, rekrutujących się z higańskich kolonistów i mieszczan pochodzenia mianijskiego. Przywrócono komisarzy rządowych w miastach i obozach wojskowych, armia miała się także angażowac w pomoc ludności w razie klęsk, naprawę budowli, mostów i dróg oraz strzeżenie porządku publicznego. By zwalczać rozbój i napady na karawany kupieckie, zwłaszcza z krajów ościennych, powołano Straż Wewnętrzną (Bānsakkì-hailó) i podzielono ją na jednostki (dà), po 500 żołnierzy w każdym powiecie, zaś po 20 jednostek w każdej prowincji, W celu ochrony północnej granicy Higanii przed ciągłymi napadami koczowniczych plemion, rząd utworzył także Straż Graniczną (Baipu-hailó/ Baiwó-lótô). Ministerstwo Wojny we współpracy z ministerstwami prawa i oświaty zorganizowało także kursy czytania i pisania dla żołnierzy, organizowano także szkółki i obozy szkoleniowe, gdzie kształcono armię pod względem retoryki, historii kraju, malarstwa, szkolono też młodych szeregowców w praktycznych czynnościch w razie np. zabłądzenia w trakcie marszu wojsk, czy samoobrony bez użycia broni białej , tj. leisabó/''inìzô''. Na zlecenie Gaohó lokalni artyści z każdej prowincji zaprojektowali sztandary i opaski identyfikacyjne dla żołnierzy z każdej prowincji. Każdego żołnierza wyposażono w obowiązkowy zestaw w czasie bitwy, tzw. kamórèi, w skład którego wchodziły: ekwipunek ratowniczy, tj. jedzenie i 20 múków (yói), obosieczny, krótki nóż (sú), żelazny nieśmiertelnik z nazwiskiem, nazwą i symbolem oddziału i nazwiskiem dowódcy (ikidôbu), uniwersalny sznur (pó), brzytwę do golenia (luóbà) i glinianą tabliczkę do zapisania swej woli i nazwiska w razie niemożności znalezienia nieśmiertelnika. Prócz troski o potrzeby żołnierzy, w wojsku wprowadzono także jasny i klarowny podział obowiązków w armii, w tym celu np. porządkowano system rang w armii higańskiej. Reforma rang w armii higańskiej (203-204): Zaimiró/''zairè'' (szeregowy)- żołnierz szeregu (zai' /''bánzai''), najniższy stopień, istniał już od czasów armii państewek mahó, niekiedy wyróżniało się też starszych szeregowych (lánkzai); ''Nódô/zaidô ''(dowódca zai, tj. szeregu-jednostki liczącej zwykle 20 wojowników; ''Maónódô ''(dowódca 10 szeregów- 200 osób)- maó oznacza 200; '''''Kìsashunódô (dowódca legionu/ oddziału, tj. 10 maó); Yōjōdô/''paeshudô'' (dowódca korpusu, generał- y''ōjō/paeshu)''-zwykle dowodził wszystkimi garnizonami kilku prowincji, a bezpośrednią kontrolę sprawował nad wojskami ze stolic prowincji, na czas wojny powoływano także galbándô/gaì''bándô'', czyli zwierchnika wojsk jednej prowincji; Sakagāntin/''Sakaminn''- dosł. niższy dowódca główny/marszałek- jedynie na czas wojny, wybierano ich dwóch- jeden odpowiedzialny był za komunikację wojsk, logistykę i sytuację wewnętrzną, drugi zaś był "prawą ręką" dowódcy armii, w razie potrzeby go zastępował, w razie oblężenia kierował też obroną stolicy; Gāntin/''gāndô/ 'minn'- naczelny dowódca, marszałek, powoływany na czas wojny, na czas pokoju zastępował go minister wojny, odpowiedzialny za ruchy wojsk w kraju i za granicami, dbał o zaopatrzenie i logistykę, mianowany przez Gaohó i powoływany przez cesarza. Przedstawiony tu wykaz stopni dotyczy armii lądowej, reformę jednak przeprowadzono także we flocie wojennej. Ustalono proporce floty handlowej i wojennej, a także zakazano łączenia stanowisk, np. urzędnika rady miejskiej, sądu, czy Gaohó i dowódcy, złagodzono kary za lżejsze wykroczenia, karę śmierci zachowano jedynie za zdradę stanu i ucieczkę z pola bitwy, ale tylko w pewnych sytuacjach. Ponadto Ministerstwo Wojny ostatecznie uporządkowało system, jak byśmy dziś powiedzieli, rodzajów sił zbrojnych wchodzących w skład armii lądowej: piechota (''megúsó), kawaleria (dāusó), łucznicy (gósó/''yámêsó''), kusznicy (gausó), bombardierzy (upâsó/''tùtùsó''), a także saperzy (dókóógi/''dókókurui''), nowatorska formacja, działająca głównie w walce ze stepowymi nomadami. Ponadto każda formacja miała chorążych (waói/''waóbonū'') od "flaga"- waó, którzy dzierzyli proporzec danej jednostki i zagrzewali do boju. Marszałek miał do dyspozycji cesarskich chorążych (kāwāwaó), mógł też dysponować monarszymi sztandarami. Nowy system militarny działał na tyle wydajnie i był tak prosty i przemyślany, że przetrwał do XIX wieku, a część nazw rang przetrwała w armii do dziś. Maèga był zręcznym dyplomatą, postanowił więc wykorzystać swe zdolności do zapewnienia trwałego bezpieczeństwa na północnych rubieżach cesarstwa. Minister postanowił wysłać misję dyplomatyczną do stepowych plemion za północną granicą Higanii. Postanowiono stworzyć wśród koczowniczych ord sztuczny konflikt i w ten sposób wcielić w życie zasadę "divide et impera" Ambitne ministerstwo miało poparcie nawet nieoficjalnego regenta i przeciwnika dawnej ekipy, Lókkó Saê. Jinlē, po naradzie z całą Gaohó, otrzymał zgodę na wyprawę i w marcu 204 r. pojechał na granicę kraju wraz z Kaójim oraz dwoma szeregami żołnierzy. Odwiedził 6 państewek barbarzyńców: 4 z nich, Kaómaó (mian. Gôbû), Laió (Reum), Sasêkì (Baure) i Wì (Vë) były konglomeratami mianijsko-laughijskimi, zaś 2: Mampa (j. laughijski kobö- Nambă) i Kēlal (laugh. Gëll) były państwami stworzonymi wyłącznie przez nomadów pochodzenia Lâughi lub Mön. Maèga Jinlē wizytował dwory lokalnych władców i wodzów, zawierał traktaty z tamtejszymi przywódcami, wprowadził także mnichów kacjańskich do miast i osad koczowników, sprowadził architektów i artystów. Władcy zaczęli tworzyć miasta, budynki i ogrody na wzór higański, więc kultura narodowa cesarstwa po raz pierwszy mogła przeżyć ekspansję i być dla kogoś wzorcem. Poznano uzbrojenie ludów koczowniczych, na przyszłość przydało się także rozeznanie w ukształtowaniu powierzchni krajów Stepu. Misja poskutkowała- wszystkie 6 koczowniczych lub pół-koczowniczych państw zerwało stosunki z koczowniczymi ordami na dalszej północy Równin Kandańskich, bo tak później nazwano ten region. Sam minister napisał także dzieło "Hādekkì" ("Kraje Północne"), w którym opisywał zwyczaje ludów północnych Wyżyn, ich ustrój, wojsko i język. Kronika do dziś stanowi bezcenne źródło opisujące dzieje ludu i kultury zniszczonej przez późniejszy najazd imperium rewahijskiego. Gaohó miała także pozwolić pieciuset wojownikom szkolić się w stolicy Higanii, wkrótce liczbę te zwiększono do 3000, a następnie do 5000. Minister wojny przebywał na Północy przez sześć miesięcy, szkoląc przez pozostałe dwa wojska plemienne, a następnie kontynuował misję w kraju, tworząc dla nich ośrodek szkoleniowy na północy prowincji Shúk. Zjednoczone armie miały wkrótce stawić czoła najazdowi z Północy, co było nie lada wyzwaniem dla młodego sojuszu. Inne reformy Gaohó. Stosunki z kanclerzem i Lókkó Rzą, mimo widocznego w nim wewnętrznego konfliktu, nie ograniczał się bynajmniej do aktywności na tle militarnym. Już w końcu 203 r. podjęto kontynuowanie rozpoczętej jeszcze przez kanclerza Guìki'ego reformy edukacji. Gaohó, a przynajmniej postępowi ministrowie, starali się ujednolicić system edukacji, dotąd inny w każdej prowincji, a często i w innym okręgu, z racji prowadzenia szkolnictwa przez kacjańskie klasztory i wsparcia finansowego lokalnych możnych. Nie likwidowano jednak tych prywatnych ośrodków kształcenia, zalecono im jedynie program samonaprawy- oprócz nauki mitologii, kosmogonii i powiązanej z nimi filozofii oraz algebry i sztuk walki, zaczęto uczyć retoryki, historii, agronomii, geografii, ekonomii i, co było rewolucją na skalę południowego Esakaru, języków obcych. W przypadku Higanii był to najczęściej język orokijski, a także haobański i rodanijski. Starsi uczniowie, tj. od 12 do 16 roku życia przyswajali wiedzę także z prawa,arytmetyki i muzyki. Szkolnictwo poszeregowano pod względem wieku: najmłodsi, w wieku od 6 do 12 lat byli yódai, tj. "młodzikami" i uczęszczali do caisāmkukó, tj. elementarnej szkoły regionalnej. Starsi, w przedziale 12-16, chodzili do rórókukó , tj. "gimnazjów, dosł. szkół (dla) podlotków)", oficjalnie rójikukó ''- "szkół młodzieżowych", zaś dla pragnących kontynuować wykształcenie, stworzono lokalne ''bóharìhânkukó, czyli akademie mające przygotować ich do roli prawników, zarządców, sędziów, czy urzędników. Natomiast w Kūchyì stworzono przekształconą Akademię Prawną w Cesarską Akademię Główną (Kāwāgān'duliān). W chwili założenia istniały tam wydziały (baó): Prawa (Câìbaó), Filozofii (Kátakubaó), Matematyki (Cēmmibaó), Geografii i Języków (Sómêku we Jēta-baó), Sztuki (Shānlaibaó) i Administracji (Wairabubaó). Początkowo władze uczelni powołane przez Gaohó z najwybitniejszych filozofów, emerytowanych urzędników i artystów, obawiały się znikomego zainteresowania studiowaniem tam. Rzeczywiście, w 204 r. zgłosiło się jedynie 38 chętnych. W miarę rozwoju uniwersytetu, wzrastało jednak zainteresowanie nim: w 205 r. uczyło się tam już 211 studentów, w 220 r.- 890, zaś w 227 r. już ponad 5 000. Przybywali nawet z zagranicy- głównie z Orokii, Taonamii, Kilungii i Haobanii, a także z zaprzyjaźnionych plemion z Północnych Wyżyn. Dla wykształcenia w sprawach wojskowości utworzono osobną Akademię Wojenną (Kerikgôhasàlo), gdzie kształcili sie kadeci przed służbą w piechocie, kawalerii, czy we flocie wojennej. Tych zmian nie popierał Lókkó, obawiając się protestu wykształconej przez rządowy Uniwersytet potencjalnej opozycji przeciw niemu i buntu młodych kadetów przeciw jego regencji. Chciał sprowokować armię rządową do działań przeciw nowo utworzonym szkołom, lecz chwilowo zawieszono te plany, gdyż 11 maja 204 r. zmarł Minrôk Himashó. Śmierć przebiegłego arystokraty, mimo rekordowego wieku 111 lat, była szokiem dla Higańczyków. Dotąd "nieśmiertelny", wyrachowany starzec wydawał się być niezniszczalny, przynajmniej w opinii propagandystów opozycji. Był jednak silną oraz skomplikowaną osobowością, a jego odejście, mimo wielu grzechów i knowań, zostało przyjęte ze smutkiem i szacunkiem nawet wśród największych wrogów. Na pochówku pojawiła sie solidarnie delegacja opozycyjnej arystokracji, stronnicy dworu, ministrowie Gaohó, obszarnicy, mieszczanie, delegacje chłopskie, kanclerz, Lókkó i sam cesarz, zjawił się nawet Guìki i według kronikarzy "uronił łzę nad, choć o wielu twarzach i przebiegłym, ale jednak wielkim, godnym szacunku Minrôkiem. Prawnuk polityka, Kaóji, szedł pierwszy w konwoju. Ciało dawnego członka Triady spalono zgodnie z higańską tradycją, a prochy rozrzucono, wedle życzenia zmarłego, na wody Morza Szmaragdowego. " A 22 sztandary reprezentowały 22 prowincje Cesarstwa. I była wielka flaga cesarska i cesarskie poczty. Konie lśniąco białe niczym śnieg z Gór Błękitnych wiozły prochy zmarłego i rozległa się pieśń nadwornego chóru rodu Minrôków:' I nawet gdy nieszczęście, bieda i głód, gdy spotka nas kara głęboka, nie zaznasz dobroci nad jego dobroć,nad chwałę wielkiego Minrôka ''!'" ("Kroniki"- ''Yaumè- aut. Kamá Lijì'ego). Jak widać, choć sam arystokrata był przez ten cały czas persona non grata u wielu, społeczeństwo potrafiło wznieść się ponad podziały i z szacunkiem pochylić się nad śmiercią tej, poniekąd tragicznej postaci, jaką był członek Triady, minister w rządzie Lāsó Reiki'ego, faktyczny rządca Higanii i inispirator licznych buntów- niejednoznaczny, zagadkowy, sędziwy Minrôk Himashó (93-204). W końcu czerwca Lókkó postanowił jednak wszcząć bunt przeciwko "niewłaściwym" ministrom z Gaohó, tj. tym, którzy kontynuowali linę polityczną byłego kanclerza. Próbował namówić część gwardii miejskiej do wypowiedzenia posłuszeństwa rządowi, co zresztą próbowali jego poprzednicy. Plan jednak spalił na panewce. Chciał też przekupić prywatną gwardię Ció, co się nie udało. Nie pomogły odwołania do kacjańskich wierzeń i nieudolna próba przekonania przezornych kapłanów do głoszenia "nieprzychylności bóstw" wobec części Rady Stanu. Jinlē, przejrzawszy zamiary " kanclerskiego opiekuna ", ogłosił to radzie miejskiej i posiedzeniu Gaohó, a także ostrzegł cesarza, by ten nie wierzył na słowo spiskowcowi. Gwardia cesarska w chwili przybycia Lókkó na dziedziniec Pałacu, aresztowała go i wydała gwardii Gaohó. Widać, że reforma armii tym razem poskutkowała- cała akcja przebiegła szybko i sprawnie. Buntownik był teraz na łasce "kanclerza", czyli de facto zwycięskiego trio- Ció, Maègi i Kankа̄o. Ostatecznie zgodzili się na zachowanie zdrajcy w Radzie pod warunkiem "dobrego zachowania i patriotyzmu", nie wyjaśniając, co mają owe warunki oznaczać. Nałożono także na ród Lókkó kontrybucję 20 000 múków, co było wówczas sumą horrendalną. Najgorsze jednak było to, że urzędnik musiał całą tę sumę spłacić z dochodów swych posiadłości. Początkowo odmówił, ale widmo całkowitej kompromitacji i usunięcia z Gaohó poskutkowało- spłacił całą sumę, dodatkowo zadłużając się u mieszczan, więc był wrogiem już wszystkich, a wkróce przestał byc dla kogokolwiek znaczącą figurą opozycji. W kraju wciąż jednak działała sieć agentów samozwańczego regenta, gotowa walczyć o jego sprawę do końca, więc nie był to koniec kłopotów. Młody kanclerz coraz bardziej otwierał oczy i wzrastał w przekonaniu słuszności kroków nowej "Triady", bo tak nazywano zwycięskich ministrów. Teraz to oni, nie Lókkó, byli mistrzami i przykładem dla Haimā. Ku wściekłości opozycji nastolatek udał się do cesarza na Święto Wiosny, Kaitumón ''już w kwietniu 204 r., bez towarzystwa "doradcy", za to ze śmietanką urzędników prorządowych ze wspomnianymi trzema ministrami na czele. Nowy kanclerz uczył się wraz z Jinlē sztuk walki i wraz z nim oficjalnie latem 204 r. wizytował koszary armii cesarskiej i sprzymierzonych sił nomadów w prowincji Shúk. Starał się kontynuować dzieło cesarza i zawarł z nim umowę w maju 205r. o rozszerzeniu dzieła monarchy- Cesarskiego Gabinetu ds. Ważnych Ludowi-na kolejne dziedziny i zainicjował powstanie przy ministerstwach wydziałów krajowych (''gekukìbaó) zajmujących się skargami mieszkańców, rozpatrującymi sprawy kierowane przez sądy miejskie i prowincjonalne i kierujące handlem, współpracując z odpowiednimi komisjami rządowymi. Lókkó walczył o pozycję w Radzie, lecz był pod pręgierzem opinii publicznej. Potrzebował innej osoby, którą mógłby pokierować, bo jego osobiste znaczenie było już zerowe. Tymczasem, zbliżał się poważny konflikt z wrogimi północnymi ordami. Wielka Wojna na Północy (206-211) Pierwsze ataki ord i spustoszenie północnej Higanii Zgodnie z prognozami Jinlē, północne ordy Nämä (hig. Num/''Nun''), Kellû (hig. Kóla) i liczne mniejsze federacje zwane przez Higańczyków pod zbiorową nazwą Sushā (dosł. "szarańcza", "rój"), wiosną 206 r. przypuściły szturm na zaprzyjażnione z cesarstwem państewka. Wprawdzie konie nomadów były po zimie osłabione, jednak najeźdźcy nie zamierzali czekać do zacieśnienia się sojuszu "północnych barbarzyńców" z Higanią, co skutkowałoby m.in. dozbrojeniem ord. Wrogie plemiona wkroczyły na tereny państwa Sasêkì (Baure) i Wì (Vë), skąd było najbliżej do higańskich granic. Spustoszono dopiero co rozwijające się miasta, a dowodzący zachodnią armią ord syn Vôasna, władcy państwa Nämä , Böluki wymusił okup w wysokości 25 000 múków na władcy Wi. Żądanie to było nie do spełnienia, więc wymordowano wszystkich zakładników przetrzymywanych przez barbarzyńców w lokalnej świątyni, a było ich od 500 do 3000, przez spalenie ich żywcem. Nawet sam władca Nämä był oburzony niezgodnym z honorowym kodeksem plemion stepowych zachowaniem syna, przez co zdjął go ze stanowiska dowódcy. Nieporozumienie w obozie wroga nie zostało niestety wykorzystane przez obrońców, gdyż wojska z Vë i Baure uciekły w popłochu. Odwagą nie poszczycyli się także stacjonujący na Północy Higańczycy- żołnierze cesarscy w popłochu opuścili swe garnizony we wszystkich sześciu ordach po pierwszych porażkach. Na początku kwietnia kanclerz wraz z ministrami z Gaohó udał się do cesarza na zwołane przez rząd posiedzenie w związku z agresją na sojuszników. Postanowiono wysłać 20 000 żołnierzy armii rządowej, 10 000 gwardzistów mieszczańskich i 5 oddziałów gwardii cesarskiej do ochrony kanclerza, który chciał towarzyszyć obrońcom. W czasie odprawy cesarz i kanclerz przemówili do żołnierzy, a potem, w dniu 15 kwietnia, odmaszerowali w kierunku północnym, Wtedy też generał Hayaür z państwa Sata zaatakował prowincję Sūdoì i spalił wiele miejscowości. Z wojskami z Gāngal wkrótce połączyły się wojska z pozostałych prowincji oraz szkoleni w prowincji Shúk sojuszniczy żołnierze. Maègi wiedział, że łącząc higańskie uzbrojenie, piechotę i taktykę z wytrzymałością konnicy i łuczników plemiennych, mają szanse w starciu z najeźdźcą. Pierwsza bitwa na terytorium Higanii odbyła się 23 maja 206 r. w pobliżu nieistniejącej dzis wsi Haisón w prowincji Shúk. Po początkowym rozbiciu cesarskiej piechoty, motywowani sukcesami odważnych sojuszniczych wojowników i zachętami kanclerza, żołnierze higańscy pokonali wojska chainba (dowódcy) wojsk wrogich ord Kailuma, bratanka Hayaüra. Chainbę wzięto do niewoli, ale zagrożenie nie zniknęło, Po tygodniu ścigający sprzymierzone armie wuj ujętego wodza zemścił się na zwyciężcach, mordując okoliczną ludność. Armia cesarska natychmiast odbiła oblężone miejscowości i ruszyła w pościg za Hayaürem. Po wygranej bitwie pod Nansók we wrześniu 206 r. dowódca zbiegł do ojczyzny, gdzie władca Nämä kazał go ściąć. Wojna jednak trwała dalej- napadnięte prowincje , tym razem Środkowych Wyżyn i sprzymierzone ordy dzielnie sie broniły. Okrutna zima 207 r. i dalsze walki. Zdrada Lókkó Bitwy pod Ausó i Kèrôk zimą 207 r. nie poprawiły położenia obrońców- łącznie zginęło ich około 25 000, a do niewoli wzięto ok. 15 000 jeńców, z których do domu wskutek nieludzkiego traktowania wróciła garstka. Minister Maègi w trakcie tych walk nieomal stracił dłoń w wyniku szarży stepowej konnicy. Przeciwko 40 000 żołnierzy cesarskich i 19 000 wprawdzie słabiej uzbrojonych, lecz bogatych w doświadczenie walki na stepie koczowników stanęło łącznie 90 000 najeźdźców, więc mimo klęski aliantów, trzeba przyznać waleczność i męstwo wojowników z racji ogromnej przewagi liczebnej wroga- zginęło od 15 do 25 000 żołnierzy agresora. W wyniku walk m.in. na płaskowyżu Kaó, a także na nieosłoniętych od mroźnego wiatru stepowego równinach, padło wiele koni po obu stronach konfliktu. Żołnierze mimo dobrego uzbrojenia skarżyli się na brak zimowego odzienia, co Ministerstwo obiecało poprawić Wielu niestety, zwłaszcza pochodzących z Wybrzeża i nawykłych do łagodnego klimatu Higańczyków zmarło z wyziębienia . Morale było fatalne, armia odmawiała dalszego marszu. Na wiosnę tegoż roku wycofano większość dotychczasowych sił na południe, częśc zwolniono, natomiast powołano nowych rekrutów, około 30 000 ochotników z całego kraju, a także powołanych do armii urzędników, rzemieślników i nauczycieli. Sytuacja na froncie była dramatyczna, szukano wszędzie oszczędności, co nie było dla Gaohó łatwe wskutek ogromnej dziury budżetowej spowodowanej zapożyczaniem się Lókkó i jego sojuszników, wpływami magnaterii i ciągłym sabotowaniem działań "Triady" przez powołanych przez stryja kanclerza w 203 r. ministrów. Rząd został zmuszony podwyższyć podatki, co oczywiście spotkało się z oporem ludności- już wówczas reglamentowano na północy kraju żywnośćna, która miała iść na potrzeby głodującej armii, a zwiekszenie danin podsyciło niezadowolenie. Domagano się podpisania pokoju. Wykorzystał to zręcznie Lókkó, który potajemnie spoktał się z mamnägiem (władcą) Nämä latem 207 r. na północy kraju, wymykając sie ze stolicy i podpisał traktat o niewspieraniu rządu przez rody mu sprzyjające, zapowiedział też bojkot polityki gospodarczej rządu wobec agresywnych państw stepowych i odmawianie wcielania do wojsk cesarskich rodowych armii podległych wielu esèhhi. ''Mamnäg zaś zobowiązał się do łagodnego traktowania jeńców z armii sojuszniczych rodów i zaprzestanie najazdu w obliczu zmiany kursu politycznego w Higanii- "opiekun" kanclerza planował restaurację swych wpływów i zamach stanu. W stolicy zarządzono alarm, rozpoczęły się poszukiwania zbiega w całym kraju. Lókkó nie zamierzał się już jednak zjawić w Gaohó. Nawet młody kanclerz rozkazał schwytać i przykładnie ukarać stryja, domyślano się jego zdrady. Okrutna wojna wciąż trwała. '''Lata 208-210' Lókkó ukrywał się przez resztę wojny na terenach objętych działaniami wojennymi, chroniony przez swych agentów. Rząd szukał go zawzięcie, lecz wciąż "Triadzie" deptał po piętach wywiad przebiegłego regenta. Kanclerz chciał wpłynąć na rząd, by ten poprawił warunki wojska, do 209 r. upierano się jednak przy pozostawaniu przy żelaznej dyscyplinie i usilnym przetrzymywaniu wojsk na Północy, Młody, lecz coraz bardziej świadom zagrożenia kraju Haimā wiedział, że zmuszanie wojsk cesarskich nieprzywykłych do trudnych warunków stepowych do pozostawania na froncie może być świetntym pretekstem dla opozycji na czele z Lókkó do wzniecenia buntu i i istotnie, tak wkrótce się stało. Jednak nie było już mowy na powrót zdrajcy do stolicy i ugodę z nim. Wojska cesarskie osttecznie wycofano z północnych prowincji późną jesienią 208 r., lecz natychmiast przysłano nowe. Sztab spodziewał się ataku z północy, lecz wojska wroga podejrzanie wycofały się na okupowane terytoria sojusznika. Tam w celu wyzwolenia zaprzyjaźnionych ord wysłano 20 000 Higańczyków walczących ramię w ramię z miejscowymi o wolność państewek. Wreszcie państwo Nämä wysłało kolejne tysiące żołnierzy na prowincje, tym razem północno wschodnie. Po sromotnej klęsce wojsk higańskich pod Sókó i Maêryú odwołano dowódcę Armii Wschodu Asaki Sasènka, a powołano na jego miejsce Kó Laiwwà z Shúk. Zreorganizowano też wszystkie wojska obronne- pozostawiono bez zmian garnizony stacjonujące w miastach, lecz armię na północy kraju podzielono na jednostki regionalne (rôkerikdô): Armię Zachodnią (Wēshu), Armię Środkowych Wyżyn (Bānhasāmshu) i Armię Wschodnią (Midóshu), z każdej z nich wydzielono Jednostki Stepowe (Ránsuzai), liczyły one jednak, wbrw nazwie, nie po 10, lecz po 1000 wojowników, więc dla uściślenia terminologii nazywano je też susózai- dosł. "tysięczne jednostki. , którymi dowodzili tysięcznicy-''susótin''. Nowym dowódcą połączonej armii obronnej został 27-letni Wáli Hânwu, dotąd bliżej nieznany dowódca garnizonu Móki w prowincji Kìrócu-gyū. Pierwszy chrzest bojowy świeżo sformowane siły przebyły na równinie Wósān (mian. Wëzzō), dziś w prowincji Kiricyā. 21 lutego 209 r. wrogie siły pod dowództwem wodza Biawwa (hig. Yaó/Wyaó) z państwa Keu zaatakowały Higańczyków. Po dwudniowej bitwie i zapedzeniu wroga do wąwozu Hómna (mian. Ghummu) 5 legionów Armii Wschodu i 2 Armii Śr. Wyżyn wspieranych przez nomadów i 8 Jednostek Stepowych zwyciężyło. Po kolejnych zwycięskich bojach zdobyto miasta kraju Sasêkì i wyzwolono część Wi i Mampy. Uwolniono tez z niewoli setki tysięcy Mianijczyków i Mön, w tym miejscowe elity, a nawet władcę Mampy, Halusę (mian. Ghōuss). W trakcie obrony okupowanego miasta Kagg'ë w Wi poległ Biawwa. Do lipca 209 r. odbito z rąk agresorów większośc terytorium sojuszniczych ord, pod władzą Nämä i Rihan pozostawała już tylko część Wi i Kēlal (Gëll). Wojska higańskie mogły wówczas przystąpić do reorganizacji życia społecznego i armii na wyzwolonych terenach,co uniemożliwił jednak kontratak Böluki'ego, którego to ojciec przywrócił w krytycznym dlań momencie na stanowisko dowódcy wojsk stepowych. Po klęsce na terenie południowego Wi, jesienią dowódca wycofał się. Wówczas także zbiegł teraz znajdujący się na łasce koczowników Lókkó. Plan zdrajcy całkowicie spalił na panewce, co skompromitowało go w oczach dotychczasowych zwolenników. Ponownie większość z nich przeszła na stronę rządu- a była to pokaźna wg kronik ilość urzędników prowincjonalnych, rajców, możnych, obszarników, sędziów, dowódców, mieszczan, szpiegów, a także chłopstwa i zwykłych bandytów i złodziei. Tym razem Gaohó nie była łaskawa dla podwójnych zdrajców- skazano większość z nich na śmierć, niektórych na długoletnie roboty. Wuj kanclerza stracił resztki poważania w Higanii, był teraz numerem jeden na liście poszukiwanych. W Radzie Stanu próbowano pod namowami Ció dokonać przewrotu, tym razem jednak sam kanclerz radził poczekać "Triadzie" do zakończenia owjny i schwytania regenta, by nie mieć już przeciw sobie żadnego zagrożenia. Na północnych stepach latem 209 r. panował chaos- poszczególne państewka odłączały się i przyłączały do federacji, trwały bunty ludowe i wojskowe. Gdy władca Kellû poprosił cesarza o pokój, natychmiast pozostałę kraje koalicji zaatakowały i podzieliły między siebie jego ziemie. Najazdy wrogich plemion pustoszyły zbiory Higańczyków i dobytek ludności ord i Higanii. Wciąż istniała sieć wywiadowcza Lókkó, która sabotowała działania armii i siała antyrządową propagandę, do 211 r. organizowała także wzorowane na Rinbirē oddziały mające na celu "obronę ludności przed szaleństwem wojny" i zastraszające urzędników, by nie wspierali garnizonów i buntowali lud przeciw obronie kraju. Od maja do grudnia 210 r. spustoszono około 55 000 km², co spowodowało głód w północnych prowincjach. Agresorzy odwoływali się do wspólnych korzeni ludów zamieszkujących północ Higanii i ludów Lâughi i mianijskich, mamnäg Nämy nakazał nawet złagodzenie uciążliwej polityki okupacyjnej wobec autochtonów w prowincjach higańskich i ordach przez ów kraj okupowanych. Stracono szanse na spokój na północnych granicach- ordy niczym śmiertelnie ugodzona bestia, wciąż były groźne dla cesarstwa i jego sojuszników. Klęska agresorów i losy Lókkó Kronikarz dworski Kamá Lijì wspominał w "Kronikach": " Pierwszego miesiąca Roku Mgły w marcu 211 r. wojska ludów Północnych Stepów ponownie przypuściły atak na naszą krainę bogów. Sojusznicy wciąż przebywali u naszych granic, czekając na pomoc Gaohó. Wielce groźny i nieludzki barbarzyńca Pulēhi Böluki, syn władcy Nämy wymordował tysiące mieszkańców państw stepu i Higanii, a setkami wywiódł na północ w niewolę. Wielki minister wojny- Màegi przysięga na Niebiosa i Tron cesarza, że pomści krzywdę rodaków i naszych przyjaciół. Już dziesięć garnizonów na wiosnę ruszyło, skoro śniegi pierwsze puściły, a z nimi iść trzecia część armii." Tym razem władcy agresywnych ord nakazali wojskom, by nie znały litości- wymordowano tysiące osób, dziesiątki tysięcy wywieziono na północ i sprzedano w niewolę, wiele miasteczek i wiosek upadło, wyludniło sie, a w najlepszym razie już nigdy nie odzyskało dawnej pozycji gospodarczej i kulturalnej. Od tego czasu w północnych prowincjach normą stały się liczne bunty i spiski, zaś w pierwszych latach po wojnie trwał chaos związany z działalnością "błękitnych tarcz". Ponownie wkraczający na tereny cesarstwa barbarzyńcy tym razem, mimo czystek i rabunków, namawiali ludność do wzięcia udziału w wojnie przeciw wojskom higańskim ze względu na "wspólne cele i wartości", jak przekonywał włada Nämy, szczegółowo ich nawet nie wyjaśniając. Autochtonom obiecywano wolność, mieszczanom i osadnikom pochodzenia higańskiego autonomię kulturalną i liczne swobody gospodarcze i przywileje oraz odszkodowania za straty poniesione przez wojska ord. Za tą kampanią propagandową stał rzecz jasna Lókkó, co zresztą już zapowiadał w swej zdradzieckiej umowie z agresorami cztery lata wcześniej. Agitacja nie tylko nie przyniosła efektu, ale i zmobilizowała wszystkie warstwy i społeczności północnej Higanii do walki przeciwko okupantom, bez względu na majątek i narodowosć razem walczyli Higańczycy i Mianijczycy, chłopi, mieszczanie, kupcy i możni kóhi, a nawet niektórzy majętni esèhhi. Nie tak rzadkie, zwłaszcza wśród obszarników, przypadki zdrady narodowej surowo karano, najczęściej śmiercią. Zorganizowano oddziały partyzanckie na wzór Rinbirē i Maoji- samú- kewi-taitó, nazwane Oddziałami Obrony Północnych Wyżyn (Hādehasām-''rón''-''bánka''). Walczącym patriotom opomogły wojska rządowe, niespodziewanie szybko prowadzac ofensywę i ostatecznie rozbijając nomadów na Płaskowyżu Kaó w maju 211 r. W bitwie nad rzeką Góló Böluki próbował odzyskać honor i pokonać armię higańską, jednak jego plany zniweczyły wojska Wi, Loió , Sasêkì i Mampy, które dzięki wytrwałej kawalerii i zręcznym łucznikom przetrzebiły 80-tysięczne oddziały wroga. Armię cesarską do boju wspólnie prowadzili Kaóji i Wáli Hânwu. Do lipca wyzwolono ponownie większość ord i całe terytorium Higanii. W ordach pólnocnych zapanował teraz całkowity chaos, obalono przejściowo nawet władcę silnej dotąd Nämy, a dzięki cichemu sojuszowi z Wi i Higanią, niepodległośc odzyskało Kellû, którego władca, już jako jeniec cesarski, zobowiązał się do przystąpienia do sojuszu jako siódme zaprzyjaźnione państwo i wystawienia 20-tysięcznej armii z łucznikami i kawalerią. Nie udało się to w wyniku buntu generałów i osadzenia na tamtejszym tronie marionetkowego władcy, jednak i tak pomoc zdanego na łaskę zwyciężców monarchy nie przydała się na wiele- w październiku armia cesarska i sojusznicy w sile 400 000 ludzi oblegali stolicę Nämy, Göhę . Po miesięcznym oblężeniu 20 października wydano generała dowodzącego obrońcami, Qäutûqtü (hig. Kótekutō), którego na rozkaz generała Wáli'ego nie stracono, ale wysłano cesarzowi do stolicy. Następnego dnia zdradziecki atak wojsk Böluki'ego, który, skompromitowany w oczach ojca, poprosił dlań o ostatnią szansę, uniemożliwił pokojowe zajęcie twierdzy. Syn władcy zginął próbując porzucić swych żołnierzy , większość zaś z 12 000 gwardzistów królewskich poległo broniąc mamnäga lub popełniło samobójstwo. Ostatecznie władca państwa, które sprawiło Higanii tyle krzywdy i nieszczęść, poddał kraj i miasto jeszcze tego samego dnia. Większość jego dworzan zbiegła lub zginęła w trakcie ucieczki, sam monarcha przez kilka tygodni negocjował warunki podpisania pokoju i umożliwił powrót nomadów na zajęte przez wojska cesarskie pastwiska, musiał jednak przyjać twarde warunki kapitulacji- wypłacenie Higanii i napadnętym ordom łacznej sumy 50 000 múków, 5 ton zboża dla głodujących Higańczyków i koczowników z każdego hektara ziemi uprawnej w jego kraju, oddanie 20 000 krów, 10 000 koni i "import", tj. rabunek do Higanii większości owiec, ptactwa hodowlanego, mleka, mięsa, skór i drzewa z całego kraju, którą to restrykcję później wskutek nacisku cesarza cofnięto. Zdrajca Lókkó błąkał się podobno po opuszczonych terenach stepu przez kilka miesięcy, po czym uciekł, zapewne do Królestwa Rodanii na północnym wschodzie Esakaru, gdzie przebywał kilka lat. Wojna z najeźdźcami zakończyła się, ale sytuacja państw północnych wyżyn już nigdy nie wróciła do normy, jaka panowała przed konfliktem. Minister Maèga Jinlē, Kaóji i wódz Wáli Hânwu odbyli na początku 212 r. wielki triumf w Kūchyì i zyskali jeszcze większe uznanie kanclerza i cesarza. Teraz przed Gaohó było kilkunastoletnie żmudne zadanie odbudowy gospodarczej północy kraju, ale i pomoc w tym samym stepowym sojusznikom, a także odsunięcie od stanowisk kilku niekompetetnych ministrów wspieranych do ucieczki Lókkó przezeń, gdyż utrudniali oni działania Gaohó w czasie wojny. Higania znów niczym feniks odradzała się po kryzysie z popiołów. Sytuacja w kraju w latach 212-221 Odbudowa gospodarcza w latach 212-217 Rząd w pierwszych, niezwykle trudnych latach powojennych, powołał kolejne komisje rządowe zajmujące się odbudową gospodarczą kraju: Komisję Odnowy (Aumkai-''sehó'') i wypłacającą odszkodowania rolnikom i rodzinom weteranów i poległych na wojnie Komisję Zadośćuczynienia (Shancâi-''sehó''). Mimo tych działań na północy kraju trwały protesty ludności wiejskiej poszkodowanej przez wojnę i maruderów z armii cesarskiej, sojuszniczych i wrogich, którzy wciąż rabowali okolicznych mieszkańców. Komisja Odnowy ustaliła w 214 r., że w wyniku konfliktu zbrojnego z północnymi ordami i ich najazdu na Środkowe i Północne Wyżyny kraj poniósł straty wynoszące około 500 000 múków strat, wliczając w to uprowadzoną ludność, w większości na szczęście uwolnioną, pogłowie zwierząt gospodarskich, zniszczone wioski, miasta i pola uprawne. Była to na owe czasy suma katastrofalna, a skarbiec cesarski w wyniku ciągłych wojen i konfliktów wewnętrznych był niemal pusty. Odbudowa więc była żmudna i powolna z racji konieczności szukania oszczędności. Gaohó musiało podnieść podatki, ograniczono się tym razem do tych dla najbogatszych, oszczędzając ludność wiejską i biedniejszych mieszczan i kupiectwo, również poszkodowanych w czasie wojny. Obciążeni kosztami odbudowy esèhhi protestowali, choć wielu z nich po cichu sprzyjało wrogom, lub jawnie z nimi kolaborowało, co wręcz wymuszało na nich spłacenie moralnego długu. Oczywiście, kolaborantów i spekulantów wzbogaconych po okresie okupacji ukarano karami śmierci lub długoletniego więzienia, np. Lakó Sashi'ego, wieloletniego zwolennika Kairó, który przeżył czystkę arystokratycznej opozycji z 200 r. , gdyż miał silne poparcie rajców stołecznych, a w czasie wojny z północnymi plemionami namawiał nämijskich generałów w prowincji Shúk do przyznania działek na północy kraju sprzyjających najeźdźcom możnym w razie zwycięstwa okupantów. W 212 r. oprócz trudów odbudowy kraj przeżywał także wielką radość- obchodzono bowiem 70-lecie wstąpienia cesarza Saeyó na tron, przesunięte o rok wskutek oczywistej tragedii wojny na północy. Świętowano tę rocznicę w połączeniu ze świętem Pamón z wielką pompą, choć i tak sam czcigodny monarcha poprosił, by oszczędnie obchodzono jubileusz z racji głodowania wielu mieszkańców, toteż rozkazał wydawać jałmużnę z magazynów cesarskich każdemu napotkanemu głodującemu i żebrakowi. Sam jubileusz musiał robić oszałamiające wrażenie nawet na samych rządzących: "Kroniki " mówią: "Dwadzieścia tysięcy żołnierzy gwardii rządowej i tyleż Jego Cesarskiej Mości stało na baczność, gdy Syn Niebios schodził ze swej bogato ozdabianej wszelakimi kruszcami północnymi, perłami orokijskimi i rubinami haobanijskimi lektyki i majestatycznie kroczył w kierunku nie władz, a prostego ludu. Wraz z całą kancelarią pozdrowił naród. Wszystkie chorągwie prowincji i gubernatorzy, dowódcy, wojownicy, możni i średniozamożni, rajcy i chłop''i, ''weterani walk naszych czasów wszelakich świętowali, ucztowali i wraz z Kapłanem Domu Cesarskiego wzywali duchy narodu, by Nasz Wielki Cesarz panował przez dziesięć tysięcy pokoleń." W czasie święta Pamón 85-letni monarcha zgodnie ze zwyczajem kacjańskim modlił się nad grobami poległych i błagał duchy morza i powietrza, rozrzucając symbolicznie prochy zmarłych w cztery strony świata, by polegli znaleźli spokój niebiański. W 213 r. Ció, Maègi i Kankа̄o postanowili odwołać niesubordynowanych ministrów, którzy bojkotowali działania większości Gaohó. Oskarżono ich o sprzyjanie kolaborantom i defraudację państwowych pieniędzy, co zresztą potwierdziły wówczas wspólnie Komisja Finansów i Odnowy. Odwołano pięciu ministrów- przyjaciela Lókkó, Caiu Kólê, rzecznika rady miejskiej Kūchyì, Sesú Ruoló, zatrudnionego w wyniku koneksji rodzinnych skorumpowanego Kódo Sarue oraz dwóch kuzynów Kairó: Mânjó Wi i Seehdì Rumashó. Na ich miejsce powołano kolejno na ministerstwa: Edukacji, Sprawiedliwości, Ludu, ds. Dworu Cesarskiego i Religii Państwowych ludzi kompetentnych i do pełnienia swych funkcji przygotowanych. Byli to : wykształcony w Orokii rektor Akademii Prawnej Gúbú Tashi, prawnik z Hēgyū Mimó Ren, przewodniczący Komisji Zadośćuczynienia Laó Zasā, niezwiązany z dworskimi aferami poeta Fundó Kūcank oraz mnich, mediator i kronikarz Muni Caóhi z Wáôg. Rada Stanu po zatwierdzeniu rekonstrukcji przez cesarza przystąpiła do pracy. Nowe twarze w rządzie odświeżyły i zdynamizowały pracę Gaohó, lecz także podważyły dotychczasowy układ rządzący- stronnictwa z rodów Ció , Manì, Karei oraz Muni zdominowały rządzącą elitę i nawet władza o szczerych zamiarach reform nie mogła ulec procesowi tworzenia się koterii i pokusie zdobycia własnych korzyści. Wkrótce rozpoczął się nieoficjalny, początkowo skrywany w kuluarach konflikt pomiędzy ministrem obrony Maègą Jinlē i Wáli Hânwu, a Ció i Kankāo. Pierwsi byli zwolennikami wojskowego porządku i precyzyjnej, a nie ugodowej przebudowy kraju, grupa zaś skupiona wokół tych ostatnich pragnęła w ustroju i podziale ziemi zachować status quo i nie wprowadzać rewolucyjnych zmian. Trwała więc rywalizacja armii z administracją cywilną, podsycana przez opozycję możnych, choć ku zadowoleniu całej Rady Stanu lobby mieszczańskie w kwestii tego sporu się podzieliło. Ció nie dopuścił do wprowadzenia w 215 r. radykalnej reformy podziału administracyjnego, która "demokratyzowałaby" (jedynie w cudzysłowiu, gdyż nawet najzagorzalszym ówczesnym radykałom nie śniło się o demokracji przedstawicielskiej) wybór gubernatorów, komisarzy komisji rządowych w prowincjach, starostów (sāmshi) przez zgromadzenia prowincji (sagaìmainô). Starzejący się poplecznicy Guìki'ego, jego "stara gwardia" powoli, acz skutecznie, wraz z wzrastającym oporem wobec nowych ministrów, wycofywali się z polityki. W 217 r. zmieniono niemal cały skład rządu, tym razem usuwając z urzędu ministrów z faworyzowanych dotad rodów- Muni i Karei. Ció sam podał się do dymisji, bez nacisku z zewnątrz. Pomijając tarcia w Gaohó, sama odbudowa kraju przebiegła jednak dość sprawnie i mimo suszy w latach 216-218, latem 217 r. udało się osiągnąć poziom produkcji rolnej sprzed wojny. Ministerstwo ziem i majątków w 216 r. wprowadziło nowe zasady gospodarowania ziemią: od teraz chłopi mieli płacić ustaloną w zależności od wielkości majątku wartość podatku. Oczywiście zwolniono chłopów z obowiązku płacenia podatku, póki nie dźwignęli się z klęsk wojenych i nie przywrócili stanu inwentarza sprzed wojny. W celu uzupełnienia skarbca przeprowadzono gruntowne śledztwa i odebrano majątki nieuczciwym poplecznikom Lókkó. Jednostką, w jakiej chłopi mieli rozliczać się przed skarbcem był abuk. Za 1 abuka można uznać około 30 ówczesnych múków, choć prócz najbardziej zurbanizowanego regionu stołecznego Gāngal i większych miast Wybrzeża, rolnicy z reguły płacili daninę w naturze. Oddawali więc pierwociny plonów- ustalone to było według prowincji, pory roku, wielkości majątku chłopskiego i liczby członków rodzin. Wielokrotnie dochodziło do nadużyć, gdyż w późniejszych latach kontrola nad pobieraniem podatków przeszła z urzędników rządowych na lokalnych możnych, co powodowało liczne patologie, jak wyłudzenia danin. Zwłaszcza po obaleniu i tak słabych i fasadowych rządów rodu Lāsó, tj. po 244 r., sprawiedliwość na wsi zmieniła się w stosunki klienckie i całkowicie feudalne, oparte na zasadzie klient-senior, zarówno między biedniejszymi, a bogatszymi chłopami, jak i między chłopami, a obszarnikami, jak i samymi możnymi, zwłaszcza kóhi. Oprócz problemu zniszczonych plonów, trzeba było także przywrócić do życia studnie, kanalizacje, drogi, magazyny, spichlerze, dworki i szeroko pojęte życie społeczne w miasteczkach i wsiach, szczególnie na północy kraju. Natychmiast po pokonaniu ord ruszył rządowy program odbudowy "trzech filarów": dróg i mostów, budynków oraz kanalizacji i systemów melioracji. To właśnie od połowy III w. rozpoczęto trwający aż do II poł. XX w. proces tworzenia kanałów, łączenia jezior, tworzenia zbiorników retencyjnych, ale także osuszania bagien, stawów, wąskich zatok, tworzenia polderów i zagospodarowywania nieużytków. Uchwalono prawo, że każda wieś musi złożyć się na odbudowę jednego domku, bądź dostarczyć danej kwoty, bądź surowców, bądź wykonać robociznę (gisán). Był to tzw. system gwóźdź- ręka (kuwwì- nau), gdyż w zależności od poniesionych strat każda jednostka administracyjna mogła podjąć wybraną pracę na rzecz odbudowy. W każdej prowincji utworzono zespoły robocze (kaimól), w skład których wchodziło od 15 do 3000 mężczyzn w wieku 19-50 lat. Najbardziej pożądani byli architekci, rzemieślnicy, choć najczęściej w skład zespołów wchodzili zwykli robotnicy. Liczebność zespołów zależała od wielkości danej osady lub miasta i liczby mężczyzn w danym regionie. Na przykład w prowincji Sagō zgłosiło się 89 % mężczyzn przeznaczonych do zespołów, zaś w prowincji Zaisāmhó jedynie 40 %. Nie było to spowodowane, rzecz jasna niechęcią do odbudowy kraju, lecz dużymi staratami w ludziach, zwłaszcza wśród rekrutów. Przez pierwsze lata dotąd prosperujące zakłady garncarskie, włókiennicze, stolarskie, sady, targi, czy majątki rolne przejmowały wdowy po dotychczasowych właścicielach. Nie doprowadziło to jednak do dążenia do ich emancypacji ze względu na szeroko poważane przez naród tradycyjne stosunki społeczne. Higania do około 220 roku przeżywała poważny kryzys gospodarczy i demograficzny. Zmieniło się to dopiero po tym okresie- wówczas wielu żołnierzy wróciło do domów wskutek zwolnienia ich z przygranicznych posterunków, gdyż do 219 r. panował w kraju stan wojenny. Doprowadziło to do łączenia rodzin. Przyczyną wzrostu demograficznego było też dorastanie pokolenia osieroconego w latach wojennych. Wzrost demograficzny w 235 r. wyniósł około 2,5 (wedle współczesnych przybliżonych wyliczeń). W ramach zespołów roboczych i dzięki sprawnej organizacji ministra Laó Zasā w 218 r. odbudowano 80 % zniszczonych zabudowań prowincji Shúk, 70 % w prowincji Zaisāmhó, zaś w prowincjach Gōguk i Sudōì po 55 %, w 220 r. zaś już 90 %. Powolna odbudowa w najbardziej wysuniętych na północ prowincjach wynikała z obowiązujących tam wciąż obostrzeń związanych z ustawicznym zagrożeniem ze strony szpiegów i maruderów. Ostatecznie porządek tam przywrócono do lata 220 r. Wedle statystyk prowadzonych przez Biuro Odbudowy Gospodarczej (Hoikóbucu-''sāku'') w 220 r. odbudowano już w prowincji Sudōì 21 z 40 klasztorów i 81 ze 115 spalonych, bądź uszkodzonych świątyń. Niejednokrotnie to sami mnisi i kapłani protestowali, gdyż odbudowane majątki miały automatycznie podporządkowywać się nowemu prawu rolnemu. Niezadowolenie społeczne mieszczan, średniej szlachty oraz części chłopów, zwłaszcza z Równin i Wyżyn, dało początek ruchowi, który doprowadzi po 230 r. do poważnych wstrząsów w kraju, a w efekcie do, tym razem już trwałego, obalenia Lāsó. Ruch "bezrolnych" i odejście Haimā Utwierdzenie chłopów na swych gruntach doprowadziło do problemu usadowienia się tam także i zapewnienia sobie dogodnej pozycji także kóhi i bogatych chłopów, w tym spekulantów. Pozbawieni działek żołnierze, wracający z wojen na stepie, dawni partyzanci i chłopi wyrugowani przez szybszych i przebieglejszych konkurentów, którzy dzięki odszkodowaniom, bądź ich wyłudzaniu, byli podatnym materiałem na rebeliantów. Armia stacjonowała na Północy do 220 r., by zapobiec buntom licznych grup militarnych czy napadom bandytów, a po rozformowaniu jednostek służących tam od 212 r. zastąpiła ich straż graniczna i wojsko z lokalnych garnizonów. Polityka Gaohó i Haimā miała na celu złamanie, bądź chociaż podważenie samorządności miast młodych prowincji, gdzie prym wiodła lokalna arystokracja i, w nawet większym stopniu, mieszczaństwo. Mimo zniszczeń wojennych lokalna społeczność odbudowała się, lecz stabilności politycznej i rozwojowi ekonomicznemu zagrażało formowanie się band zwanych waiasó lub buasó ''("bandy puszczy" lub "bandy atakujące podstępnie"). Niezależnie od nich formował się ruch ''wìwaizo - "bezrolnych". Wspomniani już pozbawieni działek rolnicy protestowali, a ich oburzenie wykorzystywali sprzeciwiający się reformom Rady oponenci, często dawni sojusznicy Lókkó i Kairó. Bezrolni stawali się ich klientami, a kóhi i domy kupieckie, często nieźle zarabiające na handlu materiałów do odbudowy infrastruktury, miały kolejne źródło zysku- chłopi masowo zatrudniali się w ich majątkach, niestety często formowano z nich także nielegalne już etedy prywatne oddziały zaciężne, bądź często zwyczajne bandy działające na rzecz interesów wybranych watażków. Według szacunków Ministerstw Wojny i Ludu w 219 r. w prowincji Sudōì było już 81 takich grup, w tym około 40 rozproszonych, działających często niezależnie o siebie i atakujących znienacka. Mimo wszelkich starań regularnej armii, nie można było rozwiązać tego problemu, jak poradzono sobie z maruderami po Wielkiej Wojnie na Północy. Teraz bowiem trzeba było odciąć źródło finansowania band, a problem polegał na tym, że nawet jeśli władze prowincji i dowódcy wiedzeli, kto finansuje waiasó, niejednokrotnie nie mogli wszcząć przeciw ich patronom działań, gdyż wielu z nich było wysoko postawionymi notablami z arystokracji i kupiectwa, finansującymi jednocześnie odbudowę północnych regionów Higanii ze zgliszcz. W miarę wzbierania na sile konfliktu w odbudowywanych prowincjach i niesnanskach z dawnymi ministrami Guìki'ego Lāsó Haimā zaczął wątpić w powodzenie misji kontynuowania reform w kraju. Nacisk opinii publicznej już kolejnego kanclerza doprowadził do skraju załamania nerwowego. Watpliwości mężczyzny zwiększyły się po zamachu 11 dnia miesiąca sóki (2 marca 220 r.), gdy zginął jeden żołnierz gwardii przybocznej szefa rządu, a pięć cywilów zostało rannych. Mordercy z kliki Wasè z prowincji Chió (dziś w Daìrènk) chcieli zadźgać nożem samego kanclerza. Dodatkowo po tym bardzo przykrym skądinąd dla samego gaoráh wydarzeniu, opozycja rozpoczęła wyjątkowo perfidną kampanię obciążenia go za ten i wiele innych incydentów w kraju. Obwiniano Haimę o wzrastającą przemoc i nieudolność w walce z patologiami i rozbójnictwem. Wreszcie sfabrykowano przeciw niemu dowody rzekomo świadczące o jego udziale w tuszowaniu nadużyć gwardii rządowej w prowincji Cibān. Gdy wreszcie padły groźby w stronę jego rodziny (nieznani sprawcy żądali przywrócenia dawnych ministrów z nadania Lókkó i natychmiastowego wycofania wojsk z Północy i sojuszniczych ord, w przeciwnym razie mieli zamordować żonę kanclerza, Sasó, ich synka Daúhi'ego i matkę kanclerza, Wulu), polityk zrezygnował na kilka tygodni z udzielania się publicznie. Polecił gwardii rządowej otoczyć stolicę, a straży granicznej obserwować bacznie, kto przybywa do kraju. Słusznie spodziewał się bowiem powrotu Lókkó. W czerwcu 220 r. zdrajca w przebraniu mnicha wrócił do Higanii po ponad dziesięciu latach tułaczki. Rozpoznano go dopiero w prowincji Bānsamú, lecz władze nie zdążyły go aresztować- wszczął on bunt bezrolnych, znany jako bunt zbożowy (lui-''jó''). Wichrzyciel odwoływał się znów do patriotyzmu i do "dramatu głodujących i bezdomnych poddanych, których uzurpatorzy rząd nie słuchają." Dzięki szybkiej interwencji wojska bunt nie rozlał się na dalsze części kraju, a wuja kanclerza schwytano nad jeziorem Wócók (dziś zatoka Wógu, część Kanału Środkowego). Aresztowanego sprowadzono do stolicy, gdzie nawet Najwyższa Ława Sądownicza musiała ponoć (wg kronikarzy) zmagać się z niesubordynacją zdrajcy. Według "Kronik" próbował on aż piętnaście razy ucieczki. Ostatecznie karę śmierci zamieniono mu na dożywotnie więzienie i karę ciężkich robót przez 15 lat. Niestety, po dymisji jego krewniaka, kolejny rzad złagodził politykę wobec Lókkó, który ostatecznie wyszedł na wolność w 227 r. i cieszył się nią, nim nie zginął niechlubnie w 229 r., o czym później. W listopadzie 220 r. Ció domagał się zwiększenia ochrony dla dworów byłych ministrów i gubernatorów, co spotkało się ze sprzeciwem kanclerza. Były minister nie omieszkał się użyć sprzyjającej mu części armii, co potępił kanclerz. Na początku 221 r. ku rozczarowaniu Jinlē, przyjął jednak ultimatum polityka. Przeżycia 220 roku. to było za wiele dla wrażliwego kanclerza i ostatecznie ku niezadowoleniu twardych zwolenników rządu i pochwale wielu notabli i dworskich koterii oddał się "do dyspozycji cesarza", podając się do dymisji 1 dnia miesiąca kaló (15 maja) 221 r. Nie udał się jednak wzorem poprzednika na polityczną emeryturę, choć pełnił już mniej ważne funkcje- od 221 do 225 r. ministra gospodarki, a w latach 225-230 z przerwami ministra ds. dworu cesarskiego. W 230 r., przed wycofaniem się z polityki, był już tylko sekretarzem wicekanclerza. Mianowanie byłego kanclerza na mniej zaszczytne funkcje oznaczało dla niego dyskryminiację i wypieranie jego sojuszników z Gaohó- nadchodziły czasy zamętu i powolnego, acz skutecznego zwijania się złotego okresu reform Lāsó, a w konsekwencji nieuchronnego ich upadku. "Czterech słabych kanclerzy" i hamowanie reform (221-243) Wpływy Wáli'ego Hânwu i dalsze reformy wewnętrzne Tradycyjna polityka rodów rządzących w Higanii, w tymi rzecz jasna rodu Lāsó, nakazywała, by urząd kanclerza przekazywać w miarę możliwości z pokolenia na pokolenie, bądź w obrębie najbliższej rodziny. by nie utracić monopolu na władzę. Jako, że po wymordowaniu większości rodu Lāsó w 142 r., władza przeszła w większości, prócz Reiki'ego, na boczne jego linie, a sam klan stał się niezwykle hermetyczny i mało liczny, musiał opierać się na poparciu wielu stronnictw i koterii w wielu środowiskach. W istocie rządy Lāsó po restauracji w 157 r. stały się pięknie zdobioną fasadą. Uwidoczniło się to zwłaszcza w okresie nominalnych rządów kanclerzy- Rēmicyina, Wāgú, Hanayi i Lēkka. Pierwsi trzej byli braćmi, siostrzeńcami Haimy, zaś ostatni był jedynie usynowionym przez Reiki'ego Młodszego członkiem rodu, pochodził on bowiem z ubogich saióhi Fūchú. Początkowo następca Haimy, Rēmicyin, wcale nie miał zostać kanclerzem. Chciano przełamać zasadę dziedziczenia urzędu w obrębie rodu i wprowadzić do Turkusowego Gabinetu (Mónjo-''misamó'') zdolnego generała, bohatera wojen północnych, Wáli'ego Hânwu, co się nie powiodło wskutek nacisku odzyskujących pozycję silnych w regionie stołecznym stronnictw mieszczańskich. Nowy przewodniczący Gaohó był tak samo, jak na początku Haimā, wcale niezainteresowany sprawami państwa, z tą różnicą, że nowego, 30-letniego kanclerza nawet nie trzeba było odciągać od spraw państwowych- on wcale nie chciał się nimi zainteresować. Skład ministerstw na szczęście początkowo pozostał ten sam, co do 224 r. pozwoliło mimo zawirowań politycznych kontynuować linię reformatorską. Kanclerz był jedynie postacią fasadową. Prawdziwym przywódcą i kierującym pracami Gaohó był generał armii cesarskiej Wáli Hânwu. Dzięki jego stanowczości pogodzono się z byłymi ministrami Ció i Kankāo, co umożliwiło do 224 r. harmonijną współpracę różnych obozów politycznych. Obóz byłych ministrów wojny i finansów w odróżnieniu od poprzednich elit opozycyjnych nigdy nie zdradził ideałów reformy państwa i nie porozumiał się z dawną arystokracją i bogatymi mieszczanami, w tym ze stronnikami Lókkó, co ułatwiło dojście do zgody poróżnionym politykom. Wáli'emu zawdzięcza ówczesna Higania także wejście w życie reformy monetarnej i programu mecenatu nad sztuką klasztorną i niezależną, co odebrało mieszczanom argument do krytykowania rządu z racji rzekomej dyskryminacji kultury. Z powodu coraz częstszego fałszowania waluty i manipulowania rozliczeniami majątków ziemskich i transakcji kupieckich Wáli we współpracy ze sprzyjającymi mu koteriami kupców i średniozamożnych posiadaczy z prowincji środkowych i Wyżyn dokonał reformy waluty, polegającej na denominacji múka- 50:1 na towary rolnicze i 100:1 na towary budowlane. By wspomóc lokalne, prowincjonalne kopalnie srebra i miedzi, zaczęto bić nowe monety, na które dzieliły się múki- srebrny sósu i miedziany taki lub taggi. 1 múk odtąd dzielił się na 50 sósu, ten zaś na 25 taki. Złamało to monopol wielkich domów handlowych i gildii kupieckich (kaumósó) na handel bronią i towarami z Orokii czy głębi Esakaru, gdyż często korumpowali pograniczników i straż prowincjonalną, by mogli przewieźć nielegalne towary do kraju, zaś w nowej sytuacji zmuszeni byli zapłacić sumy w mniejszych nominałach, które były w okresie wdrażania reformy wypłacane w kasach państwowych, co miało dzięki wykazom wypłaconych kwot gwarantować, że kupcy nie wydadzą więcej niż mają na transport i żywność. System był dość opresyjny, gdyż wymagał rozliczenia się obszarników i handlarzy z wszystkich wydatków i ciągłe kontroli fiskalnej urzędników, lecz początkowo opłacalny, gdyż ograniczył prócz korupcji także nielegalny przepływ kruszców i waluty za granicę- każda suma została skatalogowana. Problem zaczynał się w momencie powszechnego rozliczania się w nowych nominałach- nikt już nie kontrolował wydawanych sum, więc Gaohó w 223 r. utworzyła kolejną rządową komisję- ds. kontroli wydatków (Mónmosheó-''sehó''), co niewiele niestety pomogło. Biurokratyczna kontrola kapitału nie powiodła się i choć pozornie wprowadzała ład do systemu finansowego kraju, już w 225 r. została zniesiona. Druga reforma, bardziej udana, polegała na zastąpieniu lokalnego finansowania animacji kultury w ośrodkach klasztornych dotacjami z państwowego skarbca. Dzięki denominacji i powolnej dekoncentracji gospodarki, klasztory i świątynie kacjańskie stawały się dobrze prosperującymi ośrodkami gospodarczymi i kulturalnymi, a dzięki posunięciu Rady Stanu przychylniej odnosiły się do rządu, a nawet zaczęły go popierać, mimo częstych animozji z władzą centralną podsycanych przez opozycję. Cofanie zmian- okres Boìfôu (224-241) W 224 r. gildia kupiecka Shengó z prowincji Sagō, między innymi w reakcji na reformy ekonomiczne zagrażające ich pozycji, podburzyła do buntu marynarzy floty cesarskiej w Joyók. Szybko rozlał się on na okoliczne miasta, a potem na całe wybrzeże Higanii. Wykorzystano niezadowolenie wojska wynikające z obniżenia im żołdu wskutek zadłużenia się państwa, którze przeznaczało wiele funduszy na odbudowę prowincji północnych, by nie doprowadzic tam do wybuchu nastrojów odśrodkowych. Nomen omen te pożyczki w dużej mierze zaciągnięto u rodów kupieckich. Wáli Hânwu i Lāsó Haimā próbowali negocjacji z flotą, lecz to nie przyniosło skutku, zbrojnej opozycji trzeba było odpowiedzieć siłą. Zbyt późna reakcja rządzących doprowadziła do buntu "bezrolnych" i kóhi w środkowych i północnych prowincjach, wkrótce otoczono też pałacyk Kaiyó i zażądano od kanclerza przejście na stronę opozycji. Gdy Rēmicyin, a raczej jego mentor, filozof Shimó Kigi, odmówił, silni już rebelianci ogłosili obalenie kanclerza i proklamowali gaoráh Wāgú, 29-letniego brata obalonego możnego. Zajmował się on poezją, zwłaszcza tworzeniem wierszy dónen i tłumaczeniem na higański poematów haobańskich. Jego miłość do tej kultury zmieniła się wkrótce w obsesję, stworzył nawet rezydencję w Mókli na wzór pałacu haobańskiego, kolekcjonował święte księgi i przedmioty tej kultury. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że dzięki konikowi kanclerza zachowało się wiele poematów i eposów, które nie przetrwały w samej Haobanii w wyniku wielu burzliwych konfliktów. Samo miasto Pùcyi'nu na granicy z ordą Kaómaó było rzeczywistym odbiciem północnoesakarskich wzorców. W polityce krajowej, mimo usuwania i hamowania zmian zapoczątkowanych jeszcze przez Reiki'ego, niewiele się do 238 r. działo, a tym bardziej nie czynił tego nominalny kanclerz. Sprawy państwowe znalazły się w rękach arystokracji z dworu i powiązanych z nimi kupców i mieszczan, systematycznie wypieranych przez odradzające się elity essèhi i nowe prawo majątkowe, uchwalone w 225 r. Ostatni okres rządów Lāsó- 224- 241 nazwany został Boìfôu, tj. okresem "wzbierania się burzowych chmur". Narastające konflikty i niezadowolenie społeczne znalazły ujście w ruchach ludowych, umiejętnie podburzanych przez nową arystokrację i kupiectwo. Wspomniane nowe prawo majątkowe zostało oparte na tworzonych od czasu odzyskiwania stanu posiadania przez dawną arystokrację posiadłościach zwanych môppó, które łączyły cechy dawnych magnackich latyfundiów jeszcze sprzed Powstania Pełni i korporacji kupieckich, w których głównymi udziałowcami byli rzecz jasna najzamożniejsi, essèhhi, mający po 80 % zysku z eksploatacji pól, czy kopalń. Znajdowały się one głównie na Środkowych Równinach oraz w prowincjach Shúk i Cibān, gdzie nie istniał dostateczny samorząd mieszczański i kupiecki. Po kilku latach môppó'' zaczynały stopniowo monopolizować handel zbożem i kruszcami, po zniesieniu resktrykcji obrotu walutą i złotem oraz srebrem ułatwiło to handel wewnętrzny, lecz uniemożliwiło rozwijanie się inicjatywy prywatnej i zdrowej konkurencji. Często większe majątki skupywały te mniejsze, niejednokrotnie możni byli właścicielami wielu môppó, choć było to zabronione w chwili uchwalenia prawa. Urzędnicy osadzeni w nowych posiadłoścach zwani ''gaohókamizán (administratorzy gospodarczy z Rady Stanu) byli początkowo zatrudniani tam za karę za korupcję, czy inne przewinienia, szybko okazało się jednak, że w obliczu poluzowania prawa antykorupcyjnego można było w majątkach ukryć niewygodnych sojuszników i krewnych, a oni sami niejednokrotnie byl dobrymi ekonomami i administratorami, więc pomnażali majątki poszczególnych rodów, czasem nawet sami stawali się właścicielami môppó. W wyniku dbania wyłącznie o partykularne interesy w latach 227-234 trwał kryzys zbożowy wywołany suszą, a zniszczenia potęgował fakt niewłaściwego gospodarowania uprawami w wyniku zabiegów zachłannych obszarników. Ruch "bezrolnych" obrócił się teraz przeciw samym rządzącym, były kanclerz , Haimā i liczni ekonomowie z dawnego rządu proponowali pomoc, jednak ich oferta została bezmyślnie i natychmiastowo odrzucona. Nawet stary Guìki przestrzegał Radę Stanu, by "zajęła się ludem, nie sobą", jak pisał w swym przedostatnim liście do Higańczyków. Decyzja o reformie majątkowej nie cieszyła się także poparciem cesarza, lecz, jak zawsze, na jego zdanie każdy się powoływał, lecz w rzeczywistości nikt go nie słuchał. Gdyby nie kanały melioracyjne, których budowę rozpoczęto jeszcze za rządów Haimy, sytuacja byłaby o wiele gorsza. Sytuacja w przemyśle wydobywczym i tkackim również pozostawiała wiele do życzenia- coraz częściej drobni sprzedawcy i udziałowcy bankrutowali z powodu zadłużania się u monopolistów z rodów kupieckich i wyższej szlachty. Susza spowodowała również wzrost cen pożądanej bawełny o 200 % i bunty na wsiach, zwłaszcza w wybitnie plantacyjnej prowincji Zaisāmhó, a w wyniku wielkich strat w plonach, jak w prowincji Menkó (dziś zach. Bānsamú), gdzie zwiędło 55 % zbiorów, rolnicy wielkohektarowi, więc bogaci chłopi dysponujący odpowiedniej klasy narzędziami musieli się zadłużać u dzierżawców môppó, bądź od razu sprzedawać im swe majątki, biednym rolnikom zaś zostawała albo śmierć z głodu, alb emigracja, najczęściej do miast, co spowodowało rozruchy i napięcia społeczne. Kraj został zmuszony importować żywność z zagranicy, zwłaszcza z biednych państewek stepowych- Kaómaó, Laió Wì i wrogiej dotąd Nämy, która odbudowała od czasu klęski swą gospodarkę na wzór higański. Było to upokorzenie dla w końcu zwycięskiego wobec tego kraju cesarstwa. Dodatkowo sytuację w kraju pogorszył nagły napływ uchodźców z Orokii, gdzie Myan-qe (plemiona mianijskie) podporządkowały sobie miejskie monarchie na wybrzeżu. Dalsze napięcia wewnętrzne w Orokii i napieranie plemion z północy spowodowały, że regiony wschodniego Esakaru powoli przestawały być wzorem, czy inspiracją dla Higanii, a środek ciężkości cywilizacji na południowym wybrzeżu kontynentu przesunął się całkowicie w stronę cesarstwa. Prócz problemów gospodarczych i politycznych, również na północnych rubieżach kraju sytuacja zaczęła wydawać się niekorzystna- plemiona rewahijskie w 227 r. przypuściły najazd na rozbitą na kilkanaście organizmów państwowych Nämę i zmusiły do złożenia hołdu tamtejszego, jedynie nominalnego mamnäga. Teraz słabość dawnego wroga Higanii i jej sojuszników obróciła się przeciw dawnej zwycięskiej koalicji i po najeździe na Saseki, tylko dzięki zaciętośći wojsk granicznych i szybkiej reakcji Wáli Hânwu udało się obronić północne granice państwa. W 228 r. mimo sporów wewnętrznych i dużych problemów kraju ponad podziałami obchodzono wielką uroczystość - setne urodziny cesarza Saeyó. Jak zwykle, cała elita cesarskiej armii, gubernatorzy prowincji, wysłannicy klasztorów i mieszczan, członkowie Rady Cesarskiej, Stanu i dworzanie świętowali z wielką pompą to wydarzenie. Uczczono je także uchwałą o budowie Niebiańskiej Komnaty Trzech Stanów (Nángó- pākúli), nawiązującej do filozofii selukinijskiej i sosoizmu (od mysliciela Sósó). Cesarz panował już 86 lat,co było niewątpliwym rekordem w dotychczasowej, jak i późniejszej historii Higanii i z pewnością powodem do dumy dla tak umęczonego ciągłymi sporami i kryzysami narodu. Monarcha był jedynym symbolem jednoczącym kraj, o czym można było się przekonać w dwa lata później. Przy okazji powrotu do dawnych praktyk monopolizowania władzy przez arystokrację, zaniechano walki z korupcją i zaniedbaniami, w ramach tego w 224 r. złagodzono karę Lókkó, zwalniając go z piętnastu lat ciężkich robót, a w 225 r. zimą skracając jego karę do 10 lat więzienia. Wiosną w wyniku nacisku kół dworskich karę skrócono do pięciu lat, jednocześnie sygnalizując, że skazany może opuścić areszt szybciej, w zamian za dobre sprawowanie. To i inne ustępstwa wobec dawnych elit oburzały niektórych mieszczan, zwolenników Lāsó z kóhi i chłopstwa, na co nowa Gaohó nie zważała. Ostatecznie, w czerwcu 225 r. niegdyś jeden z najbardziej poszukiwanych zdrajców stanu w Higanii, Lókkó Saê, został zwolniony z więzienia z gwarancją prawa ubiegania się o odszkodowanie. Początkowo Rada Stanu była ostrożna i zważając na ogromne oburzenie opinii publicznej, dystansowała się od dawnego regenta i oficjalnie sugerowała mu, że jest w stolicy persona non grata,lecz już jesienią tego samego roku przywrócono mu wszelkie godności dworskie, status dygnitarza dworskiego, a nawet dawny urząd sakaráh ''- wicekanclerza, a w listopadzie 226 r. tytuł generała. Haimā i Guìki potępili działania Gaohó i nie mogli uwierzyć, co się stało z okresem reform i jakim cudem restauratorzy starego porządku wrócili do władzy. W lipcu tego roku zmarł Lāsó Guìki, pochowany z honorami, choć sam nie chciał pogrzebu państwowego, gdy według niego nad Higanią znów rozpościerał się cień "Duchów Czarnego Lasu". Protesty przeciwko działaniom Gaohó wybuchły najpierw w prowincjach Bānsamú i Menkó, potem zaś w Shúk, Sagō, a następnie rozlały się na całe wybrzeże i Środkowe Niziny. Głód i kryzys ekonomiczny był dodatkową motywacją dla wystąpienia przeciw rządzącym. Strajki poparł były kanclerz, wzywając jednocześnie do spokoju i negocjacji obie strony, szybko rozruchy przerodziły się jednak w zbrojne powstanie, brutalnie stłumione przez armię, dopiero jednak w końcu roku. W odpowiedzi na brutalne działania Gaohó Haimā zawiesił swój udział w rządzie, a po mianowaniu Lókkó generałem złożył dymisję ze stanowiska ministra ds. dworu cesarskiego. Podobnie uczynili niemal wszyscy dawni , popierający reformy urzędnicy Gaohó i komisji rządowych. W wyniku powstania mieszczaństwo i kóhi osiadli w Kūchyì wymusili na Radzie Stanu pewne zmiany personalne. Przywrócono stanowiska w administracji usuniętym niedawno zwolennikom Haimy, lecz ten żądał ponownego aresztowania Lókkó. Gdy Gaohó odmówiła, wyruszył z gwardią miejską na siedzibę rządu, lecz po ucieczce ze stolicy wielu notabli związanych z nowym reżimem, nikt już nie mógł kontrolować sytuacji. Na kilka lat nastąpił częściowy odwrót od niekorzystnych zmian w kraju. Najważniejszy w rządzie stał się nowy minister gospodarki, Wódo Chóji. Był to człowiek związany z dworem cesarskim, chwiejny w poglądach, choć skuteczny administrator. Próbował on zreformować system majątków môppó poprzez zwiększenie w nich udziału samorządnych grup rolników i drobniejszych posiadaczy. Zwiększyło to dochody majątków i poprawiło nieco sytuację na wsi, choć nie na długo- w końcu 227 r. i na wiosnę 228 r. w kraju ponownie wybuchły strajki rzemieślników i rolników, co wykorzystał Lókkó, który po ukryciu się w prowincji Menkó, powrócił do stolicy. Minister Wódo nie wytrzymał presji posiadaczy i klik dworskich i ostatecznie ogłosił podporządkowanie się władzy triumfującej starej arystokracji i mieszczaństwa, stojącego znów z nią w sojuszu z racji obawy przed utratą dochodów z handlu w wyniku buntów wyrobników. Nastąpiła całkowita restauracja wpływów Lókkó- 4 dnia miesiąca kaló (tj. 19 maja) 228 r. ogłoszono go ponownie, po 25 latach, pełnomocnikiem kanclerza, a 1 czerwca ''denhógú ''- pełniącym obowiązki kanclerza, czyli w istocie regentem- wyręczał on i cesarza i nominalnego szefa rządu. Spowodowało to kolejną falę oburzenia większości drobniejszych mieszczan, w tym kół miejskich miast Wybrzeża i zawsze opozycyjnych Środkowych Wyżyn. Zadowoleni byli natomiast posiadacze na północy kraju- przywrócono funkcjonowanie ''môppó ''na starych zasadach, można było znów dowolnie wyzyskiwać rolników. Oburzony były kanclerz Haimā i jego sojusznicy utworzyli ze wsparciem cesarza Urząd Ochrony Rolników (''Tonhuá- gômu), który miał zapobiegać wyzyskowi i dyskryminacji szczególnie najuboższych rolników. Z czasem przyłączono go do Cesarskiego Gabinetu ds. Ważnych Ludowi. Wedle "Kronik" początkowo prawników działających w nowej instytucji lekceważono, jednak gdy zaczęli znacząco wpływać na obrady Gaohó i kwestionować kontrowersyjne decyzje rządu, Lókkó podjął decyzję o likwidacji Urzędu. Jak niegdyś Suikawó, dał Lókkó "cesarzowi", tzn. opozycji, tydzień na samorozwiązanie się Tonhuá- gômu. Były kanclerz nie tylko odmówił, ale i wystosował petycję do dworu, by przyłączył się do krytyki rządu. Niestety "dzięki" obłudzie posłusznych Lókkó urzędnikom rady cesarskiej nie dopuszczono do sojuszu dworu i opozycji, a dzięki jego interwencji napisano w imieniu Saeyó list,w którym "potępiał czyny spiskowców godzacych w honor i bezpieczeństwo narodu". Postarano się nawet o cesarską pieczęć. Wszystkie te działania władz przypominały najgorsze czasy reżimów Suikawó, Hamanì czy Minrôka. Stuletni już cesarz nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do nowej, trudnej sytuacji, gdy nieprzychylna zmianom władza chciała powołując się na jego osobę ponownie zmienić kraj w prywatny folwark. Dnie spędzał już przeważnie w łóżku, czytując i pisząc poezję, z rzadka tylko wychodząc na zewnątrz- do ogrodów, czy jedynie na taras pałacu. Jak na rekordowy wiek, monarsze jednak długo dopisywało zdrowie- aż do 98-tego roku życia jeździł powozem na krótkie wycieczki do lasu, a do 94-tego konno. Starzejący się władca już w wieku 90 lat po śmierci syna, księcia Mió w wieku 65 lat, następcą tronu mianował swego praprawnuka, malutkiego księcia Chánamę. Cesarzowi po setnych urodzinach przydzielono pełnomocnika zwanego kaitóhēnâ ''(dosł. "bezpośredni powiernik Jego Cesarskiej Mości"), który miał ze sztabem osób przekazywać oświadczenia cesarskie i publikować w imieniu dworu dokumenty i apele przez Saeyó napisane oraz podpisywać w imieniu monarchy gros dokumentów państwowych. W praktyce jednak kaitóhēnâ , a został nim nadworny skryba Gone Rauhì, był szpiegiem Lókkó, który miał wpływać na cesarza, a bardziej na jego otoczenie i monitorować w Pałacu nastroje, szczególnie te antyrządowe. W obliczu nierozwiązania Urzędu Ochrony Rolników, gwardia Gaohó i wierne Lókkó wojska sprzedajnej prowincjonalnej arystokracji zażądały ukorzenie się Haimy przed stryjem. Po kolejnej odmowie dumnego polityka wojsko oblężyło, a następnie wymordowało załogę miejskiego garnizonu stolicy. W wyniku tego haniebnego procederu kraju znów zawrzało- armia podzieliła się na obozy procesarski (czyli sprzyjający dawnej, reformatorskiej władzy) i prorządowy. Teoretycznie rząd miał niewielkie poparcie, lecz jego najważniejszym argumentem była przemoc- wiosną 229 r. ponownie rozpoczęto zastraszanie antyrządowych urzędników i dostojników, a w maju urządzono w wielu miastach Wybrzeża i Nizin krwawe spektakle- mordowano publicznie sprzyjających Haimie notabli, drobnych posiadaczy, mieszczan, a nawet chłopów. Kolejne, drugie już antyrządowe powstanie zakończyło się klęską- nim jednak zdławiono je, po panicznej ucieczce z Kūchyì Lókkó schroniwszy się w prowincji Kēmdu , zginął w czerwcu 229 r. w bitwie pod Sói. Prawdopodnie został zasztyletowany przez zdradzieckiego sługę, uciekając przed zemstą zbuntowanej szlachty, której powierzył długi. Choć wojska opozycji tam przegrały, a ciężko ranny został Haimā, a niespodziewanie poległ Kaóji, nienawiść do uzurpatorów wciąż rosła w narodzie, doprowadzając do kolejnych rebelii w 231, 235 , 238 i 241 r. Śmierć 57-letniego Minrôka Kaóji'ego stanowiła ogromny cios dla opozycji, armii i wielu Higańczyków. Kaóji był symbolem patriotyzmu i uniesienia się ponad podziały rodowe, a jego brak jeszcze bardziej podkopał nadzieje opozycji na odzyskanie władzy i odwrócenie złej passy cesarstwa. Najwyższa Ława Sądownicza okrutnie obeszła się z jeńcami, połowę z nich wg "Kronik" skazując na obcięcie uszu, wydłubanie oczu lub połamanie nóg. To były nowe standardy państwa Lókkó- choć zza grobu, unosił się wciąż nad krajem cień "Duchów Czarnego Lasu". Po śmierci Kaóji'ego i odsunięciu od wszelkich stanowisk Haimy w 230 r. atmosfera wśród członków Gaohó i na dworze nie stała się idylliczna. Każdy spośród ministrów był podejrzliwy wobec siebie nawzajem. Brak lidera, jakim był niewątpliwie Lókkó, osłabił także pozycję rządzących. Jednak opozycja także nie mogła odzyskać dawnej pozycji i przejąć władzy z powodu jej podzielenia i uczucia rezygnacji wśród prominentnych działaczy proreformatorskich z dawnego obozu Guìki'ego i Haimy. O schedę po Lókkó pokłócili się ważne postacie w Radzie Stanu: Saó Kanon, minister wojny, Muni Fêtai, wicekanclerz (ród Muni po powrocie Lókkó, zdradzając obóz reformatorski, przeszedł przezornie na stronę przewrotowców), a także prawa ręka cesarza, Gone Rauhì, który dzięki wpływom na dworze trzymał w garści Radę Cesarską i planował nawet objęcie urzędu kanclerza. Politycznych ambicji nie porzucił też Shimó Kigi, faktyczny pełnomocnik byłego kanclerza Rēmicyina, choć zamordowanie essèhhi z rodu Kayó i jego własnego, Shimó, na początku 230 r. , zniechęciło go do poważniejszych kroków. Tarcia na linii dwór (Gone) i rząd odbiły się na stanie bezpieczeństwa kraju- siły wywiadowcze rozbiły się na nieformalne ośrodki powiązane z poszczególnymi klikami rodów i interesami danych osób w Gaohó i na dworze cesarskim. Gospodarka również nie była w najlepszej kondycji, a raczej stała na krawędzi przepaści- niewydajne majatki ''môppó ''nie zapewniały wydajnego rozwoju gospodarki rolnej,a zakaz opuszczania wsi przez chłopów uchwalony w 230 r. doprowadził do załamania się handlu płodami rolnymi między prowincjami- jedynie w regionie stołecznym zezwolono na podróż chłopów do stolicy w celach handlowych. Wprowadzono przepustki (ókiki'') umożliwiające handel rzemieślnikom i chłopom, ale tylko wyrobami chałupniczymi. Takie sztuczne ograniczenia hamujące swobodny przepływ ludności miały uniemożliwić przepływ informacji i wymianę myśli poszczególnych mieszkańców, co miało w efekcie prowadzić do buntów i rozruchów chłopskich. W obliczu wielkiego głodu i kryzysu na rynku rolnym minister majątków i ziem Tadaku Shicà częściowo zniósł majątki môppó ''w prowincjach Sagō, Gāngal, Cibān, Dairènk, Akìru i Sâfu, zastępując je systemem przydzielania działek w wyniku konkursów, z reguły jednak ustawianym, lokalnym możnym i mieszczanom. Z racji wysokiej pozycji mieszczaństwa na Wybrzeżu rząd chciał ułagodzić ich opozycyjne nastawienie przez prorynkowe ustępstwa. To posunięcie tworzyło jednak niebezpieczny precedens dzielenia kraju na odrębne obszary gospodarcze, dyskryminującego regiony północne i zachodnie. Nie zaliczono do "bogatego Południa" prowincji Bānsamú i Menkó, gdzie prężnie rozwijał się przemysł włókienniczy, co doprowadziło do niezadowolenia tamtejszych elit. Także kóhi i drobni posiadacze na północy kraju, głównie na Wyżynach, wypierani przez wielkich posiadaczy, nie mieli bezpiecznej pozycji ekonomicznej. Przejmowanie drobnych majątków przez potężnych essèhhi trwało z niekorzyścią dla higańskiej gospodarki. Dodatkowo mieszkańców Północy bulwersowało to , że przyznawano działki urzędnikom i szlachcie z Południa, często osadzanych tam jako gubernatorów, lecz nie znających lokalnych stosunków społecznych i problemów ludności, a co więcej, nie interesujących się nimi, lecz tylko osiagnięciem zysku Atmosfera w kraju była zdominowana przez konflikty wewnętrzne i intrygi, podczas gdy mało kto przejmował się informacjami z dworu cesarskiego. Saeyó rozkazał wiosną 230 r. przyprowadzić najlepszych skrybów, poetów i byłych urzędników związanych z reformami Lāsó,oficjalnie by powierzyć im swe utwory poetyckie, a nieoficjalnie by zabezpieczyć dokumenty państwowe, akty notarialne, rozprawy polityczne i swe dzienniki. Uczynił to w największej tajemnicy, nawet przed swym powiernikiem. Wedle "Kronik" atmosfera na dworze gęstniała wraz z pogarszaniem się stanu zdrowia cesarza. "''Syn Niebios w dniach wiosennych Roku Krokusów 230 r. polecił przyprowadzić najlepszych poetów i ludzi pióra wszelakiego stanu i im swe poematy powierzyć. Chciał on uchronić się od wpływu nikczemników i sług Okrutnego Lókkó, gdy On sam już łoża nie opuszczał. Na dworze każdy się o coś wzajemnie oskarżał, ale Jego Jasność i Wspaniałość był ponad tym. 1 dnia miesiąca wóshi kwietnia odsłuchał koncertu mistrza Nanzó na liji higańskich, po tym już komnaty nie opuszczał." W międzyczasie trwała walka o wpływy na dworze. Saó Kanon otrzymał w maju nominację cesarską na stanowisko wicekanclerza, po czym zrezygnował z ważnego stanowiska ministra wojny, co umożliwiło walkę najpotężniejszych essèhhi o władzę, lecz zarazem ich wzajemne osłabienie. Był to jeden z najmądrzejszych w ostatnich latach, a zarazem ostatnich posunięć cesarskich. Gone, nie otrzymawszy żadnego lukratywnego stanowiska, mógł przynajmniej na razie chociaż próbować utrzymać się w grze. Cesarz Saeyó zmarł 30 maja 230 r. w wieku 102 lat, miesiąc przed swymi urodzinami. Panował przez 88 lat, przeżył dziesięciu kanclerzy i kilkanaście zamachów stanu i ich prób. Niewątpliwie nikt, tak jak on nie przysłużył się sprawie pozycji i jedności Higanii nie tylko w tamtym okresie, ale i w całej historii kraju. Przez jednych traktowany jak niemal wróg, a na pewno przeszkoda, co do uzyskania partykularnych korzyści, przez drugich jako sojusznik w czasie odbudowy kraju. Choć stał w cieniu, był i jest w opinii wybitnych historyków esakarskich jednym z najwybitniejszych polityków i cesarzy Higanii. Uroczysty pogrzeb monarchy odbył się w półtora tygodnia później, zwyczajowo sprowadzono reprezentantów wszystkich stanów , urzędników i armie z całego cesarstwa,kanclerz, całe Gaohó, wszystkie kìnsamó, wszelkie duchowieństwo, pojawili się dostojnicy orokijscy, mianijscy, rodańscy, haobańscy, wielu władców i książąt ord stepowych oraz wysłanników władców Surêi, Kāgany, a nawet kilku królów wysp Wēyu. Lud szczerze opłakiwał swego monarchę, który jak żaden przed nim i po nim nie przysłużył się sprawie kraju i położenia narodu. Ciało cesarza spalono, a prochy złożono wedle jego życzenia w Niebiańskiej Komnacie Trzech Stanów. Kapłani kacjańscy, mnisi i filozofie przez ponad dziesięć godzin recytowali modlitwy i błagali bóstwa, by "syn Niebios równy Najwyższym Duchom przestąpił próg Krainy Nieprzenikalnej i Jasnej"- "Kroniki". Strata Saeyó była nader dotkliwa dla proreformatorskiej opozycji - nie można było teraz na kim sie oprzeć i budować własny wizerunek. Przygnębiony Lāsó Haimā po uroczystościach wycofał się do klasztoru Dódó, tam, gdzie przed laty przebywał Kaóji. Na cesarskim pogrzebie jednak też dyskutowano potajemnie o nowych stanowiskach i nieoficjalnie już dzielono skórę na nieupolowanym niedźwiedziu- Gone i Muni Fêtai planowali obalić wzrastającego w siłę Saó Kanona, lecz wkrótce na arenie politycznej pojawi się nowy gracz- charyzmatyczny sojusznik Saó, Chēwi Madók. Natychmiast po śmierci Saeyó Saó polecił otoczyć kancelarię Gaohó gwardią rządową. Gorączkowo trwał narady w sprawie posunięć personalnych co do pewnych niewygodnych osób. Zamordowano z rozkazu Saó ponownie kilku dostojników Muni, ale także z rodów opozycji- Ció, Kewó i Yóbbè. Trwała walka na czas. Po śmierci Saeyó cesarzem został 16-letni książę Chánama, praprawnuk zmarłego monarchy. Młodziutki książę był przygotowywany do nowej roli przez kilka lat, choć skutecznie to utrudniała wszędobylska klika Lókkó, posiadająca szpiegów na dworze. Nastoletni cesarz został intronizowany 4 dnia miesiąca chommâ- 28 maja 230 r. Na uroczystości zorganizowanej z wielkim przepychem znów radość mieszała się z niepewnością cesarza i intrygami arystokratów. Młodzieniec wkraczał w świat intryg, podstępów i wielkiej polityki. Saó przewidywał, że nowy cesarz będzie bezwolną marionetką, lecz nie przewidział, że potajemnie Haimā i Shimó Kigi będą przekazywać rady świeżo upieczonemu władcy. Chánama po objęciu tronu przyjął imię Mokàli ("oznaczony przez wywyższenie") i zdecydował o kontynuowaniu prac Cesarskiego Gabinetu ds. Ważnych Ludowi, co znów rozwścieczyło rządzących. Ambicje nastoletniego władcy nie były na rękę walczącym o władzę notablom. Gone, były powiernik Saeyó, zabiegał o posadę w Radzie Cesarskiej- został jej przewodniczącym w 231 r. Z praktycznie niedziałającego, zmurszałego urzędu stworzył prężnie funkcjonujący ośrodek władzy konkurujący o wpływy w państwie z Radą Stanu. Były powiernik Saeyó systematycznie umacniał swą pozycję i miał w ręku znaczący argument- wzmacnianie roli Rady Cesarskiej równało się, przynajmniej w teorii, ze wzmocnieniem pozycji cesarza, a podważanie tego procesu i wystąpienie przeciw jej przewodniczącemu równałoby się z buntem przeciw władcy. Kanon powierzył urząd hózán ''(dla Rady Cesarskiej) sojusznikowi, wspomnianemu Chēwi Madókowi. 45-letni energiczny urzędnik prowincjonalny zyskał uznanie w oczach elity władzy dzięki sprawnym rządom jako gubernator prowincji Menkó i stłumieniu tamtejszego buntu ludowego w 229 r. Teraz ambitny Madók mógł mieć wpływ na obsadzanie stanowisk własnymi ludźmi, przeważnie zaufanymi przyjaciółmi i sojusznikami z rodów Tamau, Kógó, czy Chiki. Charakterystyczne dla tego polityka było to, że nigdy nie obsadzał stanowisk krewnymi, gdyż jak mawiał za słynny strategiem z IV w. p.n.e., Tônki Mómonem, " domowy szczur groźniejszy od żmii z podwórza ". Zapewniwszy obsadę urzędów rzeczników Rad Cesarskiej i Stanu oraz Ministerstwa Wojny (Gógó Rin) i Skarbu (Kabâ Tin'óm) sojusznikami, ugruntował sobie dobrą pozycję na przyszłość. Gaohó w 233 r. postanowiła zmienić zasadę przyznawania działek państwowych: za rządów Guìki'ego uchwalono zasadę, że każdy ''ló ''m kw. działki będzie nadawany proporocjonalnie od dochodów, i tak spośród ubiegających się o nadział ziemi pierwsi dostaliby ją chłopi poszkodowani w czasie katastrof, rozbite rodziny, wygnani bezprawnie ze wsi rolnicy i co biedniejsi urzędnicy, potem dopiero szlachetnie urodzenie kóhi, saióhi i elita polityczna kraju. Według nowego prawa każdy, kto przedstawiłby stosowny wniosek i oświadczenie majątkowe, uzyskałby taką działkę od rządu. Prawo oficjalnie wyrównywało szanse, jednak szczegół w tym, że uchwalono przy tym cenzus majątkowy- jedynie osoba, której przychody rocznie wynosiły od 5 000 múków miała prawo do nabycia działki "przystępnej cenowo i dogodnie położonej"- w praktyce więc wybierano ziemie dla "samych swoich" na najżyźniejszych glebach na Wybrzeżu, Nizinach i w co bogatszych północnych regionach Higanii. Chēwi jeszcze za panowania Saeyó negocjował posiadanie stanowiska w Radzie Cesarskiej. Gdy wreszcie zdobył w niej tytuł rzecznika nie omieszkał się zdobyć wpływów w gwardii monarszej i wśród licznych koterii dworskich, rywalizując z Gone. Uciekając się do licznych wybiegów, usunął niewygodnych dowódców, oskarżając ich to o korupcję, to o zhańbienie honoru armii, często bezpodstawnie. Wykorzystując sieć powiązań z licznymi rodami obszarniczymi Środkowych Wyżyn i części prowincji Nizin, zdobył wpływ w licznych majątkach môppó i dzięki temu mógł wpół legalnie pobierać z nich dochody. Doprowadziło to do stworzenia się systemu klienckiego, gdzie panowie posiadający niewielkie udziały zadłużali się u bogatszych możnych, ci u średniej szlachty, zaś oni u największych posiadaczy wywodzących się z arystokracji, najczęściej nowej, wzbogaconej na majątkach ziemskich. Wszystkie nici zawsze prowadziły do Madóka, który dzięki silnej osobowości, zmysłowi politycznemu, charyzmie i lotnemu umysłowi zdobył, jak niegdyś Suikawó, silny wpływ na sytuację w kraju i w imieniu coraz bardziej chorowitego i skłóconego z wieloma obszarnikami, do których Madók miał dostęp, Kanona, faktycznie zarządzał krajem. W końcu 234 r. przeniósł się z polecenia Saó do Rady Stanu, gdzie otrzymał stanowisko ''sakaráh i wpływ na sprawy wojskowe i administracyjne, polityk jednak wykazywał zainteresowanie wszelkimi dziedzinami życia kraju i rozszerzał swą klientelę, gdziekolwiek sięgnęły jego wpływy i trafiły jego pieniądze. Sam Kanon na krótko został ministrem majątków i ziemi. Rzecz jasna, rósł w siłę już od nominacji Chēwi'ego do Rady Cesarskiej konflikt z Gone, który był jej wiceprzewodniczącym. Reperkusje jego zaobserwujemy już po zdobyciu władzy przez Madóka. W lipcu 235 r. Saó Kanon doznał w wyniku upadku z konia doznał udaru i paraliżu w lewej ręce. Po kilku miesiącach mógł już jednak spacerować i pracować, choć nie był w stanie na dobre powrócić do życia politycznego. Całkowicie ufając Chēwi 'emu, powierzył mu swoje stanowisko ministra majątków i ziemi, które ten pierwszy łączył nielegalnie z urzędem wicekanclerza do grudnia, zaś potem zrzekł się go na rzecz młodego generała Kihó Sambu (237-243 minister wojny), swego klienta z prowincji Shúk, który zawdzięczał mu awans. Ród Kihó na najbliższe dziesięć lat zdominował stanowiska dowódcze w armii, tworząc z gwardii miejskich, cesarskiej i rządowej praktycznie monolit strzegący rządów Madóka. Sytuacja polityczna w Higanii wówczas była ewenementem nawet jak na swą tradycję, a na pewno i na skalę całego Esakaru- rządy już całkowice nominalnie sprawował cesarz, teraz 25-letni Mokàli, w jego imieniu zaś także nominalnie niemal oderwany od rzeczywistości kanclerz Lāsó Wāgú, "opiekę" nad nim sprawował Saó Kanon, obejmując po kolei różne stanowiska rządowe, jednak , zwłaszcza po udarze, sukcesywnie tracący wszelkie wpływy na rzecz Chēwi Madóka,a w imieniu zaś Saó wreszcie ambitny były gubernator Menkó. Więc ani cesarz, ani zwykle sprawujący de facto władzę kanclerz, ani jego opiekun nie sprawowali władzę, robił to Madók z tylnego, i to nie drugiego, a czwartego siedzenia. Tak totalna iluzoryczność władzy, pompa dworskich i rządowych ceremoniałów, celowo ubogacanych przez stronnictwo Chēwi'ego, by skierować frustrację ludu w stronę "rządzącego" rodu Lāsó, a nie jego samego, oraz wszędobylska korupcja i sieć rodowych powiązań doprowadzała sytuację w kraju do całkowitego wrzenia i powstania ruchu oporu działającego w sposó wzorowany na Rinbirē, lecz masowego i odwołującego się do najlepszych tradycji przeszłości. Rodził się wielki bunt. Konlikt Chēwi i Gone w latach 234-236 nieustannie przybierał na sile, do tego stopnia, że wojna domowa wisiała na włosku. Były powiernik Saeyó sam wprawdzie nie miał szerokiego poparcia wśród różnych grup społecznych, ale nadrabiał to wpływami na dworze i wśród starej arystokracji. Choć marginalizowane, dawne rody, jak Kódó, Muni, Gi, Cinci, Minrôk, czy starożytny, rządzący jeszcze przed I okresem Lāsó klan Chikó wciąż jeszcze posiadały znaczne majątki, a wzbogacając się na zmianach wprowadzonych przez Saó i zarazem w czasach rządów Guìki'ego i Haimy w większości pozostając bierne lub dołączając do obozu władzy, obroniły stan posiadania i bez szwanku przetrwały wszelkie polityczne zawieruchy. Jednak dynamiczniejsze, niespętane przez konwenanse, tradycję i dawne układy jednostki pokroju Madóka i jego sojuszników, niezważające na honorowe zobowiązania i archaiczne kodeksy rodowe, przedstawiciele tzw. nowej szlachty (káôhi),znacznie lepiej radzili sobie w tamtych warunkach politycznych. Kulminacja sporu między obiema ambitnymi postaciami nastąpiła zimą z 235 na 236 r., gdy Madók wystosował do urzędników Rady Cesarskiej i ludzi związanych z Gone tajną petycję zawierającą 5 żądań (lójigi): I: Pluralizm i równy dostęp do stanowisk (Kánluchó we miyô), w praktyce oznaczał on żądanie obsadzenia urzędów w Radzie Cesarskiej co najmniej połową zauszników Madóka, w razie braku zgody polityk groził zbrojnym zajęciem budynków administracji rządowej w stolicy, II: Demonopolizacja armii:( gunshu (dosł. "cała gwardia [ w posiadaniu stronników Chēwi'ego] "), ubrane w szczytne hasło żądanie przyznania Madókowi całej państwowej armii na własność, dążono też do całkowitego podporządkowania się najemnych wojsk rodowych siłom cesarskim, tj. de facto Madókowi; III: Zniesienie ceł (lósomi)- w tym likwidacja przepustek ókiki ograniczających poruszanie się chłopom i kupcom mędzy prowincjami, miało to pozyskać te warstwy dla Madóka, tak naprawdę jednak chodziło o skuteczniejsze tropienie zbrojnej opozycji- ich emisariusze z racji antyrządowej działalności nie posiadali przepustek, tylko poruszali się po kraju możliwie w ukryciu, więc znosząc ókiki, rząd centralny mógł liczyć na poruszanie się partyzantów drogami krajowymi i prowincjonalnymi, co umożliwiłoby łatwiejsze ich demaskowanie i chwytanie; IV: Dekoncentracja urzędów: (Yúdu/ Yútuhó): de iure miało to oznaczać zniesienie monopolu arystokracji dworskiej i rodów , którezdobyły pozycję po 127 r. na politykę, w praktyce- zawłaszczenie stanowisk prowincjonalnych i instytucji dworskich dla zwolenników zaborczego urzędnika; V: Pokojowy rozwój: (Lē-''ólok''): zakaz dodatkowego uzbrajania gwardii rządowej,cesarskiej, prowincjonalnych, i mieszczańskich , garnizonów miejskich i najemników magnackich, by nie wywoływać buntów i zamieszek, jednocześnie zbędną broń oficjalnie Madók proponował przetapiać na cele mennicze, a w ukryciu liczył na nielegalny obrót bronią, by wzbogacić stan posiadania- możni mogli uchronić się od rekwizycji broni płacąc łapówki. Stronnictwo Gone, dowiedziawszy się o żądaniach Madóka, wystosowało adekwatne pięć żądań, tyle że w drugą stronę, zakazując wcielania w życie podbnych praktyk. Obie strony zadeklarowały, że nie spoczną, póki ich ultimatum nie zostanie spełnione, a sam Madók wystawił armię, której główny trzon stacjonował w prowincjach Menkó, Sagō, Bānsamú i Gāngal, tj. prócz stolicy, gdzie buntownik miał największe poparcie ludności i elit rządzących. Na wieść o przygotowaniach do przewrotu cesarz postanowił wzorem pradziadka, Saeyó, zaproponować mediacje , by za wszelką cenę nie dopuścić do rozlewu krwi. W kwietniu 236 r. zaproszono przedstawicieli obu zwaśnionych obozów, by negocjować coś, co potem nazwie historyk Saó Kūcank "sekcją zwłok trupa" z racji fatalnej kondycji państwa i charakteru sporu. Nad głowami skłóconych liderów wybuchła też kilkumiesięczna rebelia partyzantki złożonej z tajnych stowarzyszeń i ruchów "bezrolnych", o czym niżej. Mokàli zaznaczył, że przystępuąc progi pałacu cesarskiego, przywódcy i ich stronnicy zostaną tak długo, aż zostanie osiągnięte porozumienie. Zakazano postawienia na straży gwardii cesarskiej z bezzasadnej obawy przed powtórzeniem wydarzeń z 200 r. (patrz- Ostatni ruch Guiki'ego). Zamiast nich wokół pałacu ustawiono kacjańskich mnichów-wojowników i nieuzbrojonych miejskich gwardzistów. W przypadku kwestii obecności gwardii Madók i Gone solidarnie zgłosili sprzeciw. Potem jednak nastąpiła gorąca wymiana zdań i wzajemne zarzuty, jedynie obecność w Pałacu , miejscu, nawet jeśli tylko de iure, to najważniejszym dla narodu, powstrzymywała ich przed użyciem siły. Przed spotkaniem doszło jednak do incydentów- zginęło pięciu łuczników ze strony Gone i czterech gwardzistów ze strony Madóka. Ostatecznie, rankiem 10 kwietnia po godzinach nerwowych negocjacji ogłoszono rezultaty rozmów, na co z napięcem czekała stołeczna i krajowa opinia publiczna: po przeciągających się naradach obie strony zadecydowały o złagodzeniu stanowisk: Gone spełnił w całości punkt pierwszy , natomiast częściowo punkty trzeci i piąty deklaracji Madóka. Ten ostatni zaś zgodził się na zaprzestanie finansowania najemników służących powiązanym z nim rodom, odstąpienie od blokady stolicy i garnizonów i pozorne zelżenie kursu wobec stronnictw popierających Gone. Możni nie mieli wyboru co do porozumienia- łączył ich wspólny wróg- nieuchwytny i odradzający się jak głowy hydry- partyzantka buasó. Zbrojni rebelianci, wywodzący się jeszcze z czasów zamętu powojennego na początku III w., a tradycjami sięgający VI w. p.n.e., prowadzili walkę z władzą nieustannie od przewrotu w 221 do 244 r. Nawiązywali do Powstania Pełni ; i tradycji sosojskich, kacjańskich i antyfeudalnych, nie do okresu reform Lāsó. Wywodzili się z różnych środowisk: wydziedziczonych szlacheckich synów, zbiegłych chłopów, awanturników, bezrolnych, ale i sprzeciwiających się porządkowi okresu "zbierania się chmur" mieszczan i arystokratów. Wszystkich łączyła niezgoda na panujący stan rzeczy i chęć obalenia obozu antyreformatorskiego. Buasó nie miała jasno ustalonej struktury, w jej ramach działały różne grupy wyznające różne wartości, niejednokrotnie dochodziło między nimi także do konfrontacji, zwykle rywalizacji, czasem jednak walki zbrojnej. W skład partyzantki wchodziły grupy popierające przywrócenie pełni władzy rodu Lāsó, deklarujące swą ideologię jako sosoizm selukinizm i wartości kacjańskie, grupy wyznające radykalnie selukinijskie, czy też inspirujące się Powstaniem Pełni, antyfeudalne idee, stronnictwo skrajnie procesarskie oraz "parlamentarne", opowiadające się za reprezentacją ludu w postaci mieszczan, czy co skrajniejsi, też chłopstwa. Istniały również grupy dewotyczne, alle także czysto myślicielskie, tworzące oddziały paramilitarne, lecz nie biorące udziału w walkach, jak stronnictwo Wómi ("wytyczonej ścieżki"), czy Kauggchê ( "ukierunkowanych samodoskonaleniu myśli/troski"). Oprócz nich opór rządowi stawiały także dawne różnorakie, od skrajnie antyfeudalnych po prodworskie frakcje Ligi Obrońców Morza Szmaragdowego i powoli odradzające się Rinbirē. Największe znaczenie w buasó zyskało już w końcu lat 20. stronnictwo antyfeudalne, związane z sektami kacjańskimi i neososojskimi, na którego czele stał, z biegiem czasu jednak tylko nominalnie, Begó Chik (179-245), dawny rajca miejski z prowincji Akìru. Zainspirowany poglądami selukinijskimi i sekt kacjańskich w 209 r. po długich medytacjach opuścił miasto Wukkó i udał się do puszczy, by w 220 r. dołączyć do zbrojnego ramienia sekty Chunk ("płomienia"). Z biegiem lat stał się niekwestionowanym liderem zbrojnej opozycji, by potem stać się symbolem, a władzę przekazać silnym osobowościom, Chkônu Manie (180-238) i Lisó Muwwi (189-254). W połowie lat 30. rozpoczęli oni konflikt ze stronnictwem skrajnie antyfeudalnym i ludowym, w którym wybijał się na lidera i na przywódcę całej zbrojnej opozycji Nôtuk Shaló (204-246). Był to pochodzący z morganatycznego małżeństwa chłopki i ubogiego mieszczanina z prowincji Bānsamú adept czeladnictwa , uciekł ponoć w przeddzień egzaminu rzemieślniczego, zostawiając na rynku miasta Numalā manifest mówiący o konieczności sprzeciwienia się tyranii klik rodowych i walce zbrojnej. Uciekł do lasu i tam wkrótce zdobył posłuch wśród zbrojnych buntowników. Zdobył zaufanie również wybijających się na silne osobowości liderów walki z rządem: filozofa i byłego żołnierza w prywatnej gwardii Gone, Chimó Kikiji (195-250) i Lánewi Iwìsahyā ( w 247 r. zmienił imię na higańskie Kakki) (190-251), pochodzenia haobanijsko-mianijskiego, syn kupca i tkaczki, który szlify żołnierskie nabył już jako ochotnik do armii cesarskiej w czasie wojny z ordami. Później te postaci, zwłaszcza ten ostatni i kilka innych wojskowych, było rywalami o władzę z Shaló i ostatecznie to oni zatriumfowali, co doprowadzi do wypaczenia idei i w końcu upadku władz powstańczych. Dzięki studiowaniu w latach młodzieńczych na stołecznym uniwersytecie na wydziale administracji, potem w Akademii Wojennej Lánewi posiadał wszechstronną wiedzą na temat techniki i strategii walki i wiedzy praktycznej dotyczącej organizacji partyzantki, zdobywania żywności i układania stosunków z miejscową ludnością. Stworzył w swym sztabie wydziały (lómi) fachowców w swej dziedzinie , tj. taktyki, uzbrojenia i ekwipunku, administrowania, zarządzania, kontaktów międzygrupowych, kontaktów z ludnością,rachunkowości, mechaniki i budowy, duchowości, geodezji i księgowości oraz dokumentacji i archiwizacji. Z obu uczelni, na których zdobywał wiedzę, usunięto Nôtuka za antyrządowe poglądy,a rodzinna została poddana stałej obserwacji. Podobnej kontroli i dyskryminacji mógł spodziewać się każdy przeciwnik Gaohó, rzeczywisty i domniemany. Frustracja młodych ludzi sięgnęła zenitu w końcu lat 30., gdy zwaśnione stronnistwa buasó porozumiały się i rozpoczęły wspólną walkę przeciwko władzy w postaci Madóka. On szykował jednak przeciw nim poważną operację. Madók, dochodząc do porozumienia z Gone, nie zamierzał ani chwilę respektować jego postanowień. Już w końcu lata 236 r. w tajemnicy przemieścił lojalne sobie siły rodowe i sympatyzujące z nim oddziały rządowe do prowincji Zāisāmhó i Bānsamú, a za pomocą swych agentów sondował poparcie w poszczególnych prowincjach. Arystokrata postanowił ubiec Gone i zająć garnizony miejskie w pięciu prowincjach. Gdy część Rady Cesarskiej i Stanu zaprotestowała, minister wojny gen. Kihó Sambu wysłał ultimatum do wciąż podatnej na wpływy byłego powiernika Saeyó Rady Cesarskiej, w którym ogłosił, że jeśli stronnictwo Gone całkowicie nie zniesie ceł, nie zezwoli na , de facto, panoszenie się armii powiązanych z Chēwim i nie pozwoli na zmonopolizowanie w ręku Madóka Rady Stanu, ten ostatni doprowadzi do buntu części popierającej go armii. Ministrowie podlegli Gone mieli odejść ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Rada Cesarska, środowiska mieszczańskie i dwór byli przerażeni, lecz ,ku niedowierzaniu wszystkich. łącznie ze stronnikami Madóka i Saó, jego rywal numer jeden ugiął się pod wszystkimi jego żądaniami, idąc nawet dalej, proponując, by oddać połowę dworskich stanowisk urzędnikom swego wroga, oraz, by cała lemóhó miałaby dostać się pod kontrolę podwładnego Saó. Stanowiskiem s''akaráh'' (wicekanclerzy) mieliby obaj panowie się podzielić- jeden z nich miałby być wybierany z nadania Gone, drugi z Madóka, mieliby oni zamieniać się stanowiskami co rok. Propozycja ta jednak okazała się jedynie sprytnym wybiegiem Gone- gdy w marcu 237 r. wysłano na spotkanie z Madókiem pięciu emisariuszy, przynieśli oni Gonemu dokładne plany obiektów wojskowych i rozmieszczenia sił przeciwnika. Nie zamierzał jednak atakować pierwszy, zresztą nie musiał czekać- Madók ruszył na czele 70 000 zbrojnych 5 kwietnia 237 r. na zamek Chudó w lądowej części prowincji Sagō. Początkowo napastnicy zostali odparci, lecz po dwóch tygodniach, z pomocą łuczników i cichym poparciem miejscowego chłopstwa twierdzę zdobyto. Rozwścieczony Gone nie zamierzał jednak wciąż kontratakować, dając wrogowi ultimatum- albo jego siły się wycofają, albo zaatakuje. Krocząca ku stolicy armia nie zamierzała słuchać tych gróźb i już na początku maja miała we władaniu prowincje Menkó, większość Sagō, całe Bānsamú, Shúk, Cibān i Kìrócu-gyū. Gone, zepchnięty na nieprzyjazne sobie tereny, zdecydował się na kontratak z pomocą wciąż mu wiernej floty. Odtworzono również dwie armie w prowincji Daìrènk. Ostatecznie rozegrano bitwę nad dzisiejszym kanałem Sólók, gdzie broniąca się ostatkiem sił flota rządowa i oddziały chłopskie odparły siły buntowników. Wydawało się, że pojawiła się iskierka nadziei na odzyskanie przez przewodniczącego Rady Cesarskiej pełni władzy, gdy na wyspie Ai-sók poległ w walce z rebeliantami generał Gi Lâka, a otruty został oddany dworzanin Gone, Muni Kaló. Po tym wydarzeniu ostatecznie naprędce zorganizowana przez skrycie popierające Madóka gildie kupieckie i mieszczaństwo wschodniego Wybrzeża flota w lipcu zdobyła i spaliła Chók i Remók. Wkróce też, jako ostatni bastion floty cesarskiej, padła Kamnā (dziś Kin) w Hēgyū, a w samym Kūchyì wybuchło antyrządowe powstanie, którego zresztą przywódcy, mimo poparcia dla Madóka, wkrótce zostali straceni z racji obaw nowego rządcy Higanii o pozycję w mieście. Faktyczna władza Chēwi'ego Madóka (238-244) Zwyciężca wkroczył do stolicy 15 sierpnia i tamże w około miesiąc później ogłosił skład nowego rządu. Na stanowisku, ku milczącemu zdumieniu wszystkich środowisk- mieszczan, arystokracji dworskiej, wojskowej i ziemiańskiej, a także opozycji reformatorskiej, jak i antyfeudalnej, pozostał dotychczasowy kanclerz Lāsó Wāgú. Madók tymczasem dokonał obsady ministerstw: nowym ministrem wojny został jego wierny towarzysz, 36-letni generał Kihó Sambu, ministrem majątków i ziemi- Muni Wówu (jako przeciwwaga dla związanego z Gone Muni Fêtai'a, sprawny ruch Madóka, by spowodować rozłam w silnym rodzie), ministrem ludu i robót publicznych- dotychczasowy minister wojny Gógó Rin, ministrem edukacji- Tolik Chinmuk, ministrem ds.Dworu- 21-letni Saó Móljê, wnuk Kanona, ministrem ds. sądów i trybunałów- były sędzia Najwyższej Ławy Sądowniczej Hankó Ómuk, ministrem religii państwowych Gi Muwá, na czele ministerstwa skarbu natomiast pozostał Kabâ Tin'óm. Ponadto zwyciężca powołał nowe ministerstwo, wydzieląc je z resortów: Skarbu, Majątków i Ziemi oraz ds. Sądów i Trybunałów- odtąd nieustannie funkcjonujące Ministerstwo Administracji (Lìsamì-''mósō''), którego szefem został Walya Chaó, do tej pory pełniący funkcje rzecznika Rady Cesarskiej (231-233 i 237 r.) i pośrednika z Wyspami (Sókka-''laóbi''), tj. z ' '''Kāganą i Surêi' '(233-'37). Nowy rządca kraju pomyślał przezornie, by sklecić nowy rząd z osób wywodzących się raczej z mniejszych, prowincjonalnych rodów i by żaden z nich nie był nadreprezentowany, co miało zapobiec tworzeniu się koterii i wzmacniać pozycję Madóka, by ten mógł w razie potrzeby wygrywać poszczególnych ministrów przeciwko sobie. 12 września polityk na posiedzeniu Gaohó ogłosił plan stworzenia instytucji , która miałaby kontrolować poczynania rządu i całej administracji państwowej. 10 października 237 r. utworzono Centralny Urząd Administracyjny (''Gānsamìtó-''lelán'', w skrócie zwany też Gānlán). W skład jej mieli wchodzić: z ramienia Rady Stanu- z lemósōhó, tj. Rady Ministrów wszyscy ministrowie i wiceministrowie, z nowo utworzonej Rady Miast (Kìn-''sākkì''-''hó''), w której skład wchodzili wierni Madókowi rajcy stolicy, stolic prowincji i większych ośrodków gospodarczych, w Urzędzie zasiadali przewodniczący ław miejskich stolic prowincji, burmistrz Kūchyì oraz stołeczni wiceburmistrzowie (od 225 r. było ich dwóch), a także sędziowie ław miejskich, delegowani z każdej prowincji, niekoniecznie z jej stolicy. Z kolei z ramienia Najwyższej Ławy Sądowniczej zasiadał przedstawiciel jej przewodniczącego, delegaci ze stolic prowincji, a także przedstawiciele sądów rodowych, kapłańskich (kacjańskich) i wojskowych (od 234 r. jeden na trzy prowincje). Rada Cesarska natomiast miała wysyłać do Gānlán 1/2 swych ministrów, 1/4 wiceministrów, pięciu przedstawicieli kościoła kacjańskiego i innych wyznań w Radzie zasiadających, przedstawicieli sądów religijnych z Rady i wysłanników gwardii cesarskiej, delegatów sądowych i dworu (1/2 ogółu. reprezentowanego w tym organie). Urząd miał za zadanie kontrolować poczynania Gaohó, formalnie jako ciało doradcze, naprawdę jednak w osobie Madóka. Uchwalano budżet w imieniu kanclerza na kazy kolejny rok, ustalano także "wspólnie" z kanclerzem, tj. z ministrami możliwą wysokość funduszy przeznaczanych na dane przedsięwzięcie, w ramach konsensusu ( a naprawdę z woli Madóka) wybierano namiestników prowincji, kontrolowano wydatki kìnsamó, powoływano dowódców garnizonów, członków Najwyższej Ławy Sądowniczej, tj. przewodniczących, wiceprzew. i sędziów-członków Paishi-''taji., a także delegatów do prowincjonalnych sądów i trybunałów wojskowych. Wspólnie ze stołeczną świątynią kacjańskią wybierano przedstawicieli Ławy w sądach religijnych i vice versa. Powoływano większością 1/2 głosów urzędników wojskowych do nowo utworzonego Biura Kontroli Armii (''Shutècchi-''kaó''), w skład którego wchodziło Biuro Kontroli Stanowisk (Tècchimóppi ''-''kaó), Biuro Kontroli Wydatków (Irúgil- kaó przeliczania dochodów) , Biuro Kontroli Mianowań ( Mókimitècchi- kaó) i Biuro Kontroli Bezpieczeństwa (Chiminkuó-''kaó''). Najwazniejsze było w zasadzie to ostatnie, mające na celu formalnie trzymanie w ryzach armii i niedopuszczanie do tworzenia koterii oraz tropienie korupcji i nadużyć, lecz naprawdę kontrolowało i usuwało wrogich reżimowi wojskowych , a cały organ był jedynie ciałem szpiegowskim rządu, miał także zapewnić posady wiernym Chēwi'emu wojskowym, którym zawdzięczał władzę i obalenie Gone. Centralny Urząd miał także za zadanie wyłaniać straże prowincjonalne strzegące dróg i mostów, lecz często zadanie to scedował na rzecz nowo powołanych komisji w Gaohó. Komisje te powołał Madók wczesną wiosną 238 r. Rozumiejąc, że zbytnie ociąganie się osłabi jego pozycję względem ambitnych, wyrosłych między innymi i kilka lat wcześniej rodów nowej szlachty, niezwłocznie, jescze przed zdobyciem władzy nad krajem, zaczął formułować kodeks, który miałby naznaczyć nową drogę rozwoju państwa i ustabilizować nowy ład. Prace nad tym projektem ruszyły w tajemnicy już wiosną 236 r., a ukończono je ostatecznie w 238 r. Madók 15 marca ogłosił uchwalenie Nowego Kodeksu Stanowienia w Kraju (Gekukì-''wì''-''raimi''-''haumshógê''), w skrócie nazywanym Raimishó. De facto wypierał on i unieważniał wszelkie dotychczasowe uchwały, w tym zwłaszcza statut z Waegì i wprowadzał nowe, oparte na porządku wojskowym i całkowicie hierarchicznym zasady funkcjonowania państwa. Dokument ów podzielono na 20 rozdziałów, z których każdy opisywał wybrany aspekt życia publicznego. Potwiedzono powstanie Gānlán, uchwalono utworzenie komisji rządowych wzorowanych nieco na czasach Reiki'ego, choć tym razem miały one rozstrząsać sprawy urzędników państwowych najwyższej rangi, ścigac "wrogów państwa" i badać legalność nominacji i przetargów. Nazwano je kilógaosehó, tj. "komisje rozstrzygające z urzędu". przy czym powoływano ich pięć- badające sprawy kolejno: armii, urzędników cywilnych, handlu krajowego, handlu zagranicznego i ludności. W 239 r. dodano kolejne dwie- ds. kleru i wrogów publicznych, tj. opozycji szlacheckiej i zbrojnej. Kodeks nie nazywał klasy rządzącej w kraju, mówiąc jedynie "o przewodnictwie i mądrości ludzi oddanych obronie wszelkich wolności i Cesarstwu", ale z dokumentu jasno wynikało, że będzie to klasa arystokracji wojskowej. Zmarginalizowano już całkowicie znaczenie starożytnych rodów arystokracji dworskiej, sprowadzając ich rolę do mecenatu nad kulturą i też niezbyt wylewnego z racji obawy władz przed pozyskiwaniem sobie w ten sposób sojuszników. Co mniejszych essèhhi i kóhi przesiedlono na Wyżyny,by przez posiadłości bogate w złoża i obfite w żyzne pola mogli dalej popierać posunięcia Madóka. W przypadku krnąbrnych, opozycyjnych rodów, jak Gone, Ció, Kewwó, czy część Muni, wielu z najbardziej zaciekłych przeciwników nowego porządku stracono, innych zesłano na banicję na północną część Wyżyn, lecz przezornie pod nadzorem gwardzistów rządowych, innych wreszcie umieszczono blisko posiadłości rodów sojuszniczych Madóka i w samej stolicy w otoczeniu kanclerza, by kontr olować ich poczynania. W ten sposób Madók skutecznie rozbił opozycję , a także samą jedność ponad 20 rodów. Jednym możnym z tego samego rodu nadawał synekury, podczas gdy innych skazywał na zapomnienie i niełaskę, co wywoływało wśród nich konflikty nie do zabliźnienia. Arystokracja i wojskowi, głównie zresztą z tych kręgów się wywodzących (choć przeważnie , zwłaszcza "nowi" , z większych i średnich prowincjonalnych kóhi) , wspierający nowego władcę, jak wojskowy ród Kihó, ale także Toli, część Muni, Gi oraz Kabâ, otrzymali wielkości do 35 hamadó, rozrzucone po Wybrzeżu i Środkowych Wyżynach posiadłości w nagrodę za wierność. Najmniej na mocy kodeksu otrzymał ród Gi z racji dworskiego pochodzenia, które niemal predestynowało do podejrzenia o opozycyjność przez nowy rząd. Ta skomplikowana układanka to zaledwie wierzchołek drabiny feudalnej ustawionej przez Madóka. Szczebel niżej stało mieszczaństwo, które podzielono na kilka odrębnych klas: wielkomiejskie, nabrzeżne (sókìnmai), portowe i kupieckie (wabumai ''/ ''saólinmai), nizinne (bānsuwaumai) oraz tzw. "wolne" (yulìhichi/ yulìkìnsāwāi). Każda z odrębnych grup mieszczańskich, a także wydzielone według profesji i majątku społeczności wewnątrz nich otrzymywać miały odrębne uposażenia i utrzymywać określonej wielkości majątki, poniżej jednak 10 hamadó. W praktyce tak szczegółowa i precyzyjna hierarchizacja nie była do końca przestrzegana poza regionem stolicy i miastami prowincjonalnymi. Madók liczył z jednej strony na podział mieszczaństwa i zaskarbienie sobie części biedniejszych, sfrustrowanych uciskiem fiskalnym przez rody bankierskie i kupieckie mieszkańców miast i popracie zbrojnych milicji, czy gwardii, z drugiej zaś strony nie chciał skazywać na odgórną dyskryminację bogatego mieszczaństwa, zwłaszcza z Sagō i Kēmdu, ale także plantatorów z Bānsamú i Menkó. Poniżej mieszczaństwa sytuowani byli chłopi, dzieleni jednak na bogatszych posiadaczy (chuwú - dosł. "trzymających sakwy" z racji tego, że to oni co roku wypłacali około 100 múków biedniejszym rolnikom w zamian za pracę, ci zaś przekazywali większość swych oszczędności lokalnym bogatym chłopskim posiadaczom, którzy mieli im gwarantować egzystencję, często jednak ów majątek był swoistym "zakładnikiem", który mógł posłużyć jako rodzaj szantażu w przypadku buntu, czy protestów) oraz na (suwaii ''- archaiczna nazwa określająca biedniejsze chłopstwo - "ludzie pługa"), mający do dyspozycji często niewielkie poletko ziemi, żyjący na łasce panów, chłopskich dzierżawców i pogody. Klasa chłopska była wewnętrznie niezwykle zróżnicowana, społeczeństwo higańskie mimo hierarchii fedalneo też zamkniętym układem- można było piąć się w drabinie społecznej, co chciał pokazać Madók, nagradzając ziemiami w obrębie posiadłości m.in. rodu Kihó, wielu chłopskich notabli, zasłużonych tak w jego walce z Gone, jak i w czasie poprzednich buntów. Kodeks przyznawał wyróżnienia weteranom wszelkich walk, a także zadośuczynienia dla rodzin poległych i niejako kontynuowanie reform socjalnych Guiki'ego, choć rzecz jasna o tym nie wspomniano. Prócz sztywnej hierarchizacji społeczeństwa, Chēwi Madók nie dał Gaohó zapomnieć o naglącej potrzebie reformy monetarnej, ujednolicając procedurę wytapiania monet na terenie całego kraju i tworząc dekretem w Kodeksie Państwową Radę Menniczą (''Sakkìwopóhó), na której czele postawiono sprzyjającego Madókowi dotychczasowego burmistrza Hebu w Cibān Sammi Óppi'ego. Miała ona kontrolować emisję pieniądza, ofiarowanie urzędom i dworowi podatków i danin, wydatki instytucji, prowincji i miast oraz wraz ze wspomnianymi biurami ds. wojskowych regulować i prześwietlać wydatki armii. W rezultacie Madók miał podane jak na dłoni, w jaki sposób funkcjonują urzędy i czy działania poszczególnych instytucji generują zyski, czy przynoszą straty. Działające prężnie do 244 r. urzędy były swoistym "batem" na kliki tworzące się wokół Madóka i zapewniały nieustanne wzajemnie pilnowanie się urzędników. Równocześnie, rodziła się , obok klasy magnackie i wojskowej, klasa urzędnicza z wykwalifikowaną kadrą i aparatem nacisku, jako przeciwwaga dla potencjalnej dominacji obszarników. Madók musiał nieustannie równoważyć ich wpływy, choć dzięki wewnętrznym konfliktom w ramach każdej z grup przychodziło mu to zwykle z łatwością. Po omówieniu piramidy społecznej Kodeks wspominał o pozornie ominiętej grupie duchowieństwa kacjańskiego, którego jednak nie można przypisać do danej grupy społecznej- byli w niej bogaci posiadacze, średniozamożni kapłani wywodzący się z kręgów saióhi, kóhi i mieszczańskich, osiadli na wsi biedni prowincjusze przypisani na stałe do posługiwania killkunastu wsiom, prości wędrowni kaznodzieje,czy wreszcie mnisi-wojownicy, a także niezależni myśliciele, akademiccy wykładowcy i nauczyciele. Uniknął tu Madók błędu sztucznego i nieekonomicznego przypisywania kapłanów do wybranych grup, ale zostawił im wolną rękę, sprawiedliwie tym razem rozdzielając pomiędzy nich płacenie podatków- wiejscy mnisi i kapłani mogli odprowadzać je w naturze, maksymalnie cztery razy w roku, zaś kapłani rezydujący w stolicy i miastach prowincjonalnych byli zobowiązani do zapłaty w złocie i srebrze w wielkości zależnej od przychodów świątyni , a nie jak wcześniej od stanu zamożności prowincji. Idealnie zaprojektowany system nie był jednak ściśle przestrzegany, a wyzysk biedniejszego duchowieństwa przez chciwy kler i lokalne władze doprowadził do licznego przechodzenia tych pierwszych na stronę buasó, co było ostatnim, czego by chciał Madók. Podsumowując, polityka władz wobec poszczególnych klas miała na celu wzajemnie ich równoważenie się i niedopuszczenie do protestów i niezadowolenia, a w rezulatacie wsparcia zbrojnego buntu buasó. Kodeks poruszał jeszcze jedną, bardzo ważną kwestię. W przedostatnim rozdziale omówiono rolę cesarza, którego to urząd ograniczono już formalnie do funkcji czysto reprezentacyjnych. Ponownie ograniczono rolę Rady Cesarskiej do "pieczęci" Gaohó, czyli Madóka i wydzielono w niej miejsce poszczególnym rodom dworskim, lecz, tak, by nie dopuścić do tworzenia się koterii i możliwych spisków. Cesarz miał wedle nowych przepisów prawo do :nadawania tytułów szlacheckich i posiadłości ( w konsultacji z Centralnym Urzędem rzecz jasna), odbierania i przyznawania posiadłości członkom rodu cesarskiego, nadawania nagród i stypendiów oraz fundowania klasztorów i świętych przybytków, mianowania Gaohó członków Gānlánu, profesorów uniwersytetów i akademii i głównego kapłana stołecznej świątyni oraz organizowania ceremonii kulturalno- sakralnych w obrębie dworu. Zobowiązany był natomiast do corocznego udania się do wszystkich stu (dokładnie 102) przybytków, kaplic i świątyń kacjańskich na terenie kraju, wysłuchania raportu kanclerza w siedzibie Gaohó, corocznego uczestniczenia w obradach Rady Stanu , Rady Cesarskiej i Centralnego Urzędu oraz podpisywania nominacji na stanowiska poszczególnych instytucji przedstawionych przez kanclerza oraz uchwał ustanowionych przez rząd. Higania więc de facto stała się monarchią parlamentarną, choć nie we współczesnym rozumieniu tego słowa. Cesarz Mokàli miał już całkowicie związane ręce i mógł czekać tylko na zmianę władzy. A na pokojową jej zmianę się nie zanosiło. Madók po ustanowieniu składu Gaohó i skodyfikowaniu obowiązującego prawa, postanowił rozciągnąć większą kontrolę nad opinią publiczną, a także podporządkować sobie środowiska stołeczne,zwłaszcza związane z Uniwersytetem oraz uczelniami regionalnymi. Na pierwszym miejscu przywódca stawiał jednak reformę gospodarki- jak podają późniejsi historycy, zamierzał on całkowicie zlikwidować niewydajny system môppó, jednak wskutek obawy o naruszenie układu sił i osłabienie pozycji, jaką sobie wywalczył. Próby podważania porządku budowanego po 224 r. mogły skończyć się porażką całego obozu antyreformatorskiego. Zamiast radykalnego uzdrowienia gospodarki i likwidacji sztucznych barier hamujących rozwój, nowy rząd zdecydował się jedynie na umorzenie długów części wspierających przewrót Madóka mieszczan i sojuszniczych rodów. Zakazano także lichwy, przeważnie dotyczyła ona drobnomieszczańskich kupców, choć w północnych prowincjach niejednokrotnie na stosunkach opartych na lichwie opierały się całe społeczności- od essèhhi po najprostszych chłopów. Zgodnie z zapowiedziami, zniesiono także przepustki ókiki, zastępując ten system zwiększeniem strażnic na drogach prowincjonalnych i rządowych, zwłaszcza na północy, co było trudnym zadaniem z racji ataków buasó. Madók próbował także zaradzić powtarzającym się falom nieurodzaju, kontynuując zaczętą przez Haimę budowę kanałów melioracyjnych oraz studni. W związki z ogłoszonym przez rząd w lutym 239 r. tzw. pakietem uchwał oszczędnościowych (taóyuk-''chúfeb'') drastycznie ograniczono pensje urzędników niższych szczebli do 5-15 múków miesięcznie, zależnie od posady. Wcześniej w stolicy pensja taka mogła wynosić nawet 100 múków. Nowe zasady obowiązywały wszystkich, nawet rząd. Gānlán wraz z komisjami finansowymi mieli czuwać nad przestrzeganiem nowych reguł, jedak w praktyce ich kontrola ograniczała się jedynie do stolicy. Madók jesienią 238 r. zadecydował o podwyższeniu podatku od ziemi dla najbogatszej szlachty, wysokość podatku zależała nie tylko od wielkości majątków, ale też od posiadanych rezerw kruszców i surowców dostępnych na danym obszarze, zobowiązani byli płacić więc wszyscy ważni wielmoże,będący zarówno w łasce, jak i niełasce Chēwi'ego. Populistyczna decyzja polityka wzburzyła elity polityczne kraju, zwłaszcza, że sojusznicze wobec Gaohó rody i podlegli im wasale generowali większość majątku narodowego. Opozycja wciąż nie próbowała jednak się organizować- Gone przebywał od 238 r. w więzieniu na wyspie Miák i nikt prócz wrogiej dla obu obozów szlachty opozycji partyzanckiej nie mógł poważnie przeciwstawić się autokracie. Tymczasem były kanclerz Haimā wciąż przebywał w klasztorze Dódó i nie zabierał głosu w sprawach politycznych- czasem spotykał się potajemnie z poplecznikami partyzantki, czy Gone, lecz nie wierzył w możliwość powrotu złotego okresu reform. Pisał wiersze i prace przyrodnicze, do słynniejszych należą "Notatki z łąk" (Shiwá ''-''gaiti), wyd. w 238 r. oraz "Pamiętnik z wyżyny Ansó (Ansó ''-''hasām ''-''u ''-''tinji)- ok. 241 r. Jedynym poważnym zagrożeniem dla Madóka więc było widmo potencjalnego kryzysu i , co za tym idzie, wybuch ludowego powstania inspirowanego przez buasó. Postanowił więc temu zaradzić, ogłaszając latem 239 r. nabór do wojska. Każdy zdrowy mężczyzna powyżej 20. roku życia musiał stawić się w najbliższej komisji Biura Ochrony Bezpieczeństwa, mieszczącej się zwykle w siedzibach prowincji, a na północy także w miastach powiatowych. Ogłoszono obowiązkowe ćwiczenia dla kadetów co dwa miesiące, obejmujące budowanie okopów, wałów, intensywne wyścigi,improwizowane walki, wykuwanie mieczy, pokaz musztry, czy zapasy. W lipcu 239 r. postanowiono wyprawić się przeciwko buasó i rozbić najważniejszy trzon ich sił, skupiony wokół Nôtuka Shaló, który w 238 r. zawarł rozejm i odtąd współdziałał z oddziałami proselukinijskimi. Nôtuk zawarł także ugodę wszechnarodową (sasāwāi-''ló''-''memrì'') z oddziałami procesarskimi, skrajnymi ludowcami, zwolennikami opcji parlamentarnej oraz sosoistami , kacjanistami i mniejszymi dewotycznymi i chłopskimi oddziałami. Nie mógł jedynie dojść do porozumienia ze zwolennikami przywrócenia pełni władzy w ręce Lāsó, na co antyfeudalni wojownicy nie mogli i niezamierzali się zgodzić. Ci ostatni zresztą pierwsi padli łupem wojsk rządowych z racji ich szerokich jak na zbrojną opozycję kontaktów z poszczególnymi rodami i środowiskami, niemal wyłącznie kontestującymi rządy Madóka nad krajem. Nôtuk odrzucał wprawdzie postulaty pokonanych buntowników, lecz zbrojna opozycja uszczupliła się, co nie wróżyło dobrze dalszemu przebiegowi walk. Wojska Gaohó rozpoczęły brutalną kampanię w prowincjach Bānsamú, Menkó, Shúk, Wáôg,Sunók (dziś w Lóhi), Kēmsō i Sūdoì . Pod rozkazami Kihó Sambu, a raczej jego podkomendnych- generałów Wawó Tokali'ego (200-244) i Nēmù Chity (191-245), 100 000 z reguły młodych żołnierzy było zmuszonych dokonywać podpaleń wiosek, a niekiedy i miast,rabunków i mordów. Madók rozkazał ponoć wykorzystać także do walki recydywistów osadzonych w więzieniach jeszcze za poprzednich rządów. Początkowo armia odnosiła sukcesy, lecz zmuszona została do przekwalifikowania się do walki partyzanckiej, gdyż niemal żadna potyczka z lata 239 r. nie była bitwą na otwartym polu. Do października zginęło w wyniku ciężkich walk na bagnach i w puszczach 25 000 żołnierzy, zaginęło , bądź zdezerterowało 35 000, ciężko rannych zostało ponad 15 000. Przejrzawszy zamiary władz, wielu wojowników uciekło z armii i wstąpiło w szeregi partyzantów. Rywalizacja między generałami o zdobycie poszczególnych celów, rabunek ludności , a tym samym pogłębienie nienawiści mieszkańców Środkowych Wyżyn, częśći Równin i północnych rubieży do rządu, wielkie straty i do tego zamiast likwidacji rozrośnięcie się partyzantki doprowadziły Chēwi'ego Madóka do wściekłości. Według relacji jego adiutanta, Hini Cuwū (215-255), na początku tyran chciał ściąć wszystkich trzech generałów dowodzących operacją (prócz wymienionych, był jeszcze Tanók Liwi), lecz ułagodził go sam Kihó, który obiecał ich degradację i gruntowne przemeblowania w armii. Przywódca jednak wpadł na inny pomysł. Na początku 240 r. Madók wycofał większość wojsk z terenów objętych powstaniem buasó i kazał przygotować je na poważniejszą kampanię. Na początku lat 20. na teren orokijskich państw-miast wtargnęły plemiona mianijskie, ustanawiając tam własne państwa i wypędzając dotychczasowe elity. Wielu z tamtejszych wielmożów, kupców i prostej ludności uciekła morzem, bądź lądem do Higanii i królestw mianijskich na terenie dzisiejszej południowej Amuzonii. Pierwsza taka fala migracji, nieduża, nastąpiła w 221 r., następnie zaś w latach 224- 227 i 234 -235. Uchodźcy osiedlali się głównie w pasie nizin w prowincjach Wáôg,Sunók, Kūrô, Bānsamú, Menkó i Tālasó. Władze początkowo obawiały się, że napływ ludności przyniesie oprócz rzeczywiście zaistniałych problemów dystrybucji żywności i zakwaterowania, także rozruchy i zamieszki oraz przyłączenie się co gorzej położonych uciekinierów do band buasó. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało, a Orokijczycy stali się z racji opieki roztaczanej nad nimi przez rządzących grupą najdłużej broniącą Gaohó i porządku ustalonego przez Madóka. Tyran postanowił wysłać 140 000 żołnierzy do Orokii, by osiągnąć trzy podstawowe cele: pokazać regionowi siłę zreformowanej higańskiej armii, by na polu walki ujście znalazła nagromadzona latami chęć do wojaczki i , by nie wyładowywali jej w konfliktach w kraju, oraz aby przyćmić klęskę w walkach z buasó i narastające problemy gospodarcze sukcesem odbicia zaprzyjaźnionych królestw z rąk wroga. Armia cesarska, a właściwie prywatna armia Madóka, w miarę dobrze wyposażona i wyszkolona, pod dowództwem ministra wojny Kihó Sambu i świeżo mianowanego generała, Tachi Mège, wyruszyła w marcu 240 r. na orokijskie wybrzeże. Wylądowawszy na, należącym dziś do Amuzoni, Półwyspie Pmalât (hig. Bamachó), przystąpiła do udanego szturmu na broniące wybrzeża słabo ufortyfikowane twierdze Kuda i Mafroh, by następnie rozlać się na całe zachodnie wybrzeże i wyzwalając 5 z 8 okupowanych przez Mianijczyków państw- miast: Tare, Kăni, Mpăpa, Chim'oh i Qilę. Pierwsza, bo 4 kwietnia padła Qile. Ekspedycja posłużyła się fortelem : przebrano mówiącego po mianijsku orokijskiego żołnierza za zbiega z armii higańskiej , który przekazał obrońcom fałszywe wieści o położeniu wroga. Po wkroczeniu do miasta ludność wcale nie tak entuzjastycznie przywitała "wyzwolicieli", sytuację ich pogorszyły dodatkowo nagminne rabunki i gwałty na ludności cywilnej. Do końca czerwca armia interwencyjna tracąc niecałe 20 000 żołnierzy, wyzwoliła niemal całe wybrzeże Starej Orokii. Mimo jednak zapewnień orokijskich elit o powitaniu Higańczyków z otwartymi ramionami, Orokijczycy, jak i Mianijczycy nie mieli zamiaru godzić się na powrót feudalnych i oligarchicznych reżimów, w których główną rolę odgrywały możne klany i kupiecka arystokracja. Mimo tych animozji, ekspedycja posuwała się dalej i w sierpniu armia higańska dotarła na Wyżynę Fane, gdzie spotkała się ze stanowczym oporem plemion mianijskich na czele z wodzem zapewne z plemienia Qiti, zwanym Nëbamą (hig. Mabama). Do tej pory mimo większych, czy mniejszych porażek, żołnierze Madóka i orokijskie wojska rodowe sukcesywnie odzyskiwały teren, lecz przerażone perspektywą otoczenia przez wroga, ogłosili zwycięstwo i zakończenie kampanii, po czym do września całkowicie wycofali się z głębi lądu. Bez pomocy tym samym zostały żyjące w zgodzie z Orokijczykami rolnicze mniejszości mianijskie na środkowym pasie nizin, wybite przez wojska Nëbamy. Falę uchodźców powiększyły plemiona mianijskie i kegalisjkie ze wschodniej części Starej Orokii. W końcu znierciepliwiony Madók dowiedział się o tchórzliwym ustępowaniu pola wrogowi przez wojska Kihó i wysłał dalsze 35 00 posiłków, głównie młodych chłopców z Menkó i Kēmsō, potencjalną grupę skłonną do poparcia buasó. Znakomita większość z owej młodzieży z chłopskich i kupieckich rodzin nienawidziła reżimu i nie miała zamiaru walczyć i ginąć za interesy rządu i egzotycznych elit. Słynne stało się powstanie rekrutów w porcie Nijô na wyspie Mashi-sók w prowincji Kēmdu, gdzie po uchwyceniu powstańców, wymordowano ich w liczbie od 8 do 15 000. Gdy jednak żołnierze postawili już stopę na orokijskiej ziemi, wielu z nich dezerterowało, lub w w wyniku braku wyszkolenia szybko ginęło w walce. Przez nieodporność na choroby z wnętrza kontynentu tysiące wojowników umierało na tyfus, czy zapalenie płuc, wielu zostało okrutnie zamorodowanych przez mianijskich powstańców. Sztab nie wykorzystał ani niesnasek wśród plemion mianijskich o następstwo po Nëbamie, ani panującego w szeregach powstańczej armii głodu. Od jesieni 240 r. miasta przybrzeżne znajdowały się w stanie permanentej wojny partyzanckiej z siłami higańsko-orokijskimi. Mieszczanie i pospólstwo wspólnie nie zamierzali oddawać władzy w ręce będących na łasce Madóka panów. Mroźna zima z 240 r. na 241 r. dała szansę Mianijczykom na zadanie ostatecznego ciosu eksepcycji, jednak nie uczyniono tego. gdyż prawdopodobnie mianijscy wodzowie chcieli poczekać do wiosny, gdy konie zregenerują siły. W marcu 241 r. uderzyli i mimo zwycięstwa Kihó pod Chali 15 marca, wybrzeże stanęło pod groźbą oblężenia. Nie ułatwił tego silny sztorm , ktory w końcu marca zniszczyłł obozowiska i zacumowane okręty świeżo przybyłych armii z Higanii, której resztki rozpierzchły się po wybrzeżu. Kihó nie radził sobie mimo okrutnych kar z rozluźnieniem dyscypliny- mimo surowych zakazów Madóka, żołnierze rabowali miejscową ludność, uprowadzali kobiety, nieraz palili całe wsie i miasteczka. Niektórzy higańscy wojownicy poszli inną drogą i wzięli sobie za żony poznane Orokijki, dzięki którym zbiegali w głąb kraju, niektórzy dołączali do armii mianijskiej. Sztab podzielił siły na pięć armii w liczbie 25 000. choć każda z nich miała silne braki w kadrach, wyszkoleniu, uzbrojeniu i ekwipunku. W wyniku precyzycyjnych uderzeń powstańców, armia w maju 241 r. straciła 80% wszystkich zapasów,w tym większość zboża, mięsa i odzieży. Kihó postanowił podjąć ostatnią ofensywę, obiecująć żołnierzom zakończenie operacji w razie zwycięstwa, choć nie mógł tego oczywiście bez aprobaty Madóka uczynić. Higańczycy w liczbie zaledwie 20 000 zaatakowali Złotą Przełęcz (orok. Kiqimel '';hig. ''Dóni-''winik'') , w której pozycje utrzymywało około 40 000 powstańców, w tym 15 000 świetnie wyszkolonych assasynów (orok. kiwtoh) , którzy pod osłoną nocy 2 czerwca zaatakowali armię, raniąc i zabijając setki żołnierzy trującymi strzałami i miotanymi ostrzami. Ofensywa przerodziłaby się w masakrę, gdyby nie bohaterska interwencja Kihó, który prawodopodobnie własnym ciałem osłonił drogę wojownikom i rozkazał podpalić drzewa, na których ukrywali się plemienni skrytobójcy. Z przedziurawioną na wylot zbroją i złamaną nogą zdołał dowódca dobiec na skraj lasu i z pomocą kilku szeregowców dać sygnały dymne reszcie armii. Pozyskawszy z ciał rannych orokijską truciznę, Higańczycy zdołali z wielkimi stratami odeprzeć atak sił specjalnych Nëbamy i połączyć się z 2. Armią przy mieście Kăni, jednak ceną były śmierć 12 000 i ciężkie rany 2 000 żołnierzy. Lekko rannych zostały 3 000, a około 1500 zaginęło. Zdolnych do marszu 2500 żołnierzy udało się na wybrzeże wraz z resztkami 2. i 4. Armii. W lipcu zmarł ciężko ranny w wyniku walk w Przełęczy generał Tachi, zaś ledwo do zdrowia wrócił minister Kihó Sambu. Nie był to jednak koniec cierpień żołnierzy- obaj generałowie, liczni maónódô i kisashunódô słali błagalne listy do Chēwi'ego, by ten ogłosił odwrót, przywódca jednak nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Motywowane to było być może nie tylko chorymi ambicjami, ale i chęcią wykrwawienia elity dowódczej, rzekomo zdolnej do wystąpienia przeciw rządowi, co było świadectwem rosnącej paranoi Madóka. W końcu, 15 lipca "wódz naczelny wyprawy wyzwoleńczej", jak siebie określał, zarządził wycofanie się z Orokii. Nim jednak armia, a raczej jej resztki, zdążyła wkroczyć do portów, wszystkie miasta zostały zaatakowane i spalone przez wojska mianijskie. . Nëbama kazał nie oszczędzić ani jednego żołnierza higańskiego, by "dać wolność obu ludom i wypchnąć do oceanu najeźdźcę z naszej ziemi". Wkrótce mimo szumnych ideałów, sam przystąpił do rabunku i palenia osad i miast. Najazd powstańców na wybrzeże podzielił mieszczańską opozycję i postawił po po obu stronach barykady. Nawet w tej sytuacji panowie orokijscy przystąpili do realizacji własnych interesów i zemsty na powstańcach, wzajemnie atakowały się frakcje kupieckich rodów i klanów arystokratycznych, ponadto osady rybackie i domostwa plądrowali maruderzy i piraci mianijscy, jak i kegalijscy. W atmosferze ogólnego chaosu Higańczycy mimo uporu Kihó, by obronić port Tare, wszczęli bunt i zrozpaczony minister zmuszony był do odwrotu. Mało brakowało, by Madók zmienił decyzję co do odwrotu, lecz armia ufortyfikowała się na wąskim pasie wybrzeża i przystąpiła do zorganizowanej ewakuacji. Transportowano i przemycano na statki prowiant, broń i złoto, za znalezienie ukradzionych autochtonom towarów jednak surowo karano, do obcięcia ręki i kary śmierci włącznie. Niespodziewanie, 20 lipca łucznicy mianijscy wespół z częścią prywatnych flotylli kupieckich zaatakowali zgromadzone w porcie Tare wojska i przemyślany odwrót zamienił się w chaotyczną ucieczkę. Wskutek ataku Mianijczyków i paniki zginęło dalsze od 10 do 16 000 żołnierzy. Na pozostałych 20, w większości uszkodzonych i przeładowanych statkach, niegdyś dumna armia higańska, panicznie uciekała przed barbarzyńcami. Jeszcze w trakcje podróży w wyniku ran i chorób śmierć poniosło od 400 do 700 żołnierzy. Po powrocie do kraju higańska flota wojenna liczyła zaledwie 31 okrętów,w tym 24 uszkodzone (10 ciężko), 5 nadpalonych i zaledwie dwa w niemal nienaruszonym stanie, na których planowano transportować jedynie generalicję, na co się nie zgodził minister Kihó Sambu, a zamiast dowódców na obu statkach kazał umieścić najciężej rannych. Kampania, która miała być szybkim sukcesem międzynarodowym i odciągnąć uwagę narodu od wewnętrznych problemów, przerodziła się w krwawą klęskę i tylko pogłębiła podziały i wzrastającą w wielu grupach społecznych niechęć i szczerą pogardę do rządu. Wściekły Madók nawet nie przywitał dzielnych niedobitków armii higańskiej wracających z pamiętnej kampanii. Powołana we wrześniu 241 r. Komisja Ustalania Strat Wojennych (Tógôjimi-''inbèi''-''sehó'') , pracując przez zapewne około rok, ustaliła straty całej armii na 55-60 000 poległych, 44 000 rannych, 20-35 000 zaginionych, a także 15000 dezerterów, z czego 10 000 umieszczono w kategorii zaginionych, pozostałe 5 000 zaklasyfikowano jako zdrajców i skazano zaocznie na śmierć. Tylko dzięki interwe ncji ministra Kihó, Madók nie rozkazał ściąć 10 000 żołnierzy, których odbito wcześniej z mianijskiej niewoli. Wskutek długotrwałej kampanii w kraju wzrosły ceny zboża, mięsa, a także żelaza i drewna potrzebnego do produkcji kolejno broni i statków ,co oburzyło cechy rzemieślnicze i biedną ludność, wielu też kowali zmuszonych na froncie do wykonywania mieczy dla orokijskich sojuszników Higańczyków nie otrzymało żadnej zapłaty. W całej niemal Higanii wrzało, a wskutek wymuszonego przez Gaohó zwiększenia napływu złota do publicznego skarbca, obniżona została gwałtownie jego wartość, co spowodowało galopującą inflację. Rząd starał się przestawiać na inne surowce, a także rozpoczął produkcję weksli,lecz dopiero, po pół roku sprzeciwu Chēwi'ego Madóka, w maju 242 r. dopuszczono do ministerstwa przedstawicieli elity finansjery Kūchyì, nowym ministrem skarbu został mieszczański bankier Yóchó Kilin, Kabâ Tin'óm.przeniósł się zaś z ministerstwa skarbu do resortu majątków i ziemi i pozostał na tym stanowisku do 244 r. Bez zapowiedzi ze strony kancelarii rządowej, 15 listopada 241 r. rządca Higanii rozkazał swym gwardzistom wkroczyć do rezydencji kanclerza w Kaiyó, lecz z powodu tego, że przebywał wówczas w prowincji Menkó, aresztowano przybocznych pisarzy i prawników, a także ogłoszono "nagłą niedyspozycję " Lāsó Wāgú, a gdy wracał do posiadłości zatrzymali go ponoć zbrojni opłaceni przez Gaohó i wręczyli nakaz dymisji. Niezaprzeczalnym faktem natomiast jest to, że bez zgody kogokolwiek wszyscy ministrowie ogłosili rezygnację kanclerza ze stanowiska , co przyjęli z "zaskoczeniem i żalem", dziękując mu za "wierną posługę i ciężką pracę dla najważniejszej dla nich ojczyzny i zwiększaniu chwały narodu". W istocie urzędnicy rządowi , choć całkowicie nie poważali marionetkowego kanclerza i byli całkowicie posłuszni Chēwi'emu, to wiedzieli, że teraz już oficjalnie będą nad sobą czuć oddech bezpośredniego protegowanego ich zwierzchnika. Elity polityczne spodziewały się, że albo dyktator wprowadzi na stanowisko kanclerza niezwiązanego z arystokracją, a raczej z armią swego zausznika, lub też osobiście stanie na czele rządu, co powodowało popłoch u wasali i popleczników, w związku z jeszcze większą jego kontrolą, a zadowolenie wszelakiej opozycji- w takiej sytuacji możnaby o wszystkie niepowodzenia, już mając dowody, oskarżyć tyrana. Ostatecznie zręczny strateg wywiódł opinię publiczną w polę i na stanowisku kanclerza umieścił syna młoszej siostry Wāgú, tj. Tuni Chinó , 20-letniego Lāsó Hanayá. Był to, ponownie, niedoświadczony, rozkapryszony młodzieniec, marzyciel i poeta, skutecznie też jednak izolowany idealista wychowoywany podobnie jak poprzedni kanclerz. 46-letni Lāsó Wāgú natomiast usunął się, a raczej jego usunięto, do wiejskiej rezydencji należącej do świątyni Chimi w prowincji Sūdoì, gdzie wypłacano mu sowitą pensję rządową i pozwalano polować w okolicznych lasach bez ograniczeń. Cesarz 10 grudnia pod przymusem, acz niechętnie mianował na stanowisko nowego kanclerza, po czym przeprowadzono o wiele krótszą niż zwykle, lecz pompatyczną uroczystość osadzenia go na złotym podeście i złożenia darów przez gubernatorów, ministrów, wojskowych i dyplomatów. Monarcha nie uczestniczył w tej uroczystości, strona rządowa właściwie od kilku lat starała się ograniczać obecność instytucji cesarskiej do niezbędnego minimum, nowym instytucjom, obiektom, miejscom kultu i szkołom nie nadawano rekomendacji cesarskiej, coraz rzadziej widniał na obiektach publicznych monarszy symbol złotej, czy białej muszli, nie podkreślano cesarskości armii, nawet sugerowano potomkowi Niebios, by ograniczył wizyty w akademiach, szkołach, świątyniach i urzędach do dni świątecznych, co wydawało się już całkowitą aberracją, ale i dawało argumenty opozycji, by stworzyć wokół dworu ośrodek sprzeciwu wobec tyranii i wizerunek Mokàli jako prześladowanego przez Gaohó patrioty. Madók starał się przeprowadzić wszystkie zmiany na szczycie bez zgrzytów i niesnasek, nieoczekiwanie jednak stanęła mu na przeszkodzie dotąd cicho obserwująca wydarzenia publiczne instytucja- na początku maja 242 r. wszczęta na uniwersytecie Kūchyì w ramach zajęć z ustroju państwa debata na temat finansów i niedopuszczenie do głosu pewnego opozycyjnego wykładowcy rozpoczęła trwający do października 242 r. strajk studentów. Wykładowcy i pobierający nauki na stołecznej uczelni domagali się odszkodowań dla rodzin poległych w kampanii orokijskiej, wyjaśnienia nadużyć w czasie wojny ze strony generalicji względem żołnierzy, malwersacji finansowych ,w których maczali palce przedstawiciele resortu wojny, skarbu, majątków i ziemi i edukacji, wycofania restrykcyjnych praw zabraniających debat dotyczących polityki na uczelniach, a także złagodzenia polityki fiskalnej i cenzury. Choć poglądy protestujących były bardzo zróżnicowane, a ich przekrój był podobny, jak w przypadku buasó, od radykalnych monarchistów po wręcz anarchistycznych kacjańskich i świeckich ludowców, łączyła ich niezgoda na zastaną rzeczywistość. Pierwsze dni strajku nie były liczne w dramatyczne wydarzenia: rozwieszono w okolicy uczelni plakaty informujące o stratach w skarbcu w wyniku wojny i gwałtownym pozbawieniu funduszy na uczelnie wyższe, następnie także o nadużyciach i zbrodniach rządzących. Co było ewementem w skali, jeśli tak można rzec, antycznego Esakaru, stworzono humorystyczny ranking najbardziej skompromitowanych polityków, a całość okraszono komentarzem parodiującym narrację "Żywot trzech wojowników". Dzieło to, mimo cenzury, błyskawicznie obiegło większe ośrodki w całym kraju i wraz z innymi materiałami pozwoliło na przeniknięcie do opinii publicznej. Ulotki owe wydawała też buasó, co wzmogło jeszcze antyrządowy zapał intelektualistów. Rząd rozpoczął jednak zaplanowaną przez Madóka kampanię odwetową, polegającą na wysyłaniu na uczelnię fałszywych zwolenników opozycji, mających poróżnić liderów protestu i rozbić ich od wewnątrz. Gdy to nie przyniosło efektu, władza postanowiła sięgnąć po środki przymusu i wydano polecenie otoczyć budynek uniwersytecki przez już dawno stacjonujące w pobliżu oddziały gwardii Gaohó, wojsk rodowych, policji miejskiej i garnizonów z Wybrzeża. Formalnie jednak wszystkie te oddziały należały do garnizonu miejskiej straży porządkowej, co nie dawało powodów do paniki, rząd zapewniał, że jedynie chroni protestujących. Na początku czerwca przystąpiono jednak do oblężenia sal Pałacu Płomiennego (Gìpi- miók), bo tak nazywano główny budynek uczelni, gdzie mieściły się m.in. wydziały prawa, medycyny, filozofii i matematyki. Zgodnie z dekretem "kanclerza", czyli Madóka, aresztowano 15 z 20 wykładowców prawa, 12 z 14 filozofii i po pięciu z wydziałów języków, obrony, sztuki, matematyki i architektury. Nieuchwytni pozostawali natomiast liderzy protestu, młodzi i ambitni : Sóchi Kini, 20-letni student inżynierii z Inpi w Sāgó, umiarkowany sosoista, Anôk Minik , 25-letni adept medycyny z Shúk, Wichi Kimnā , 32-letni wykładowca prawa z mieszczańskiej rodziny ze stolicy, a także jedna z nielicznych kobiet, absolwentka szkoły klasztornej w Dódo, akademii medycznej i prawniczej w Joyók, a także stołecznego wydziału języków mianijskich, 29-letnia pisarka Hinchi Tókcê. Pięć tysięcy protestujących zamknęło się i mieszkało przez prawie cztery miesiące w pięciu małych salach, nieustannie wychodząc na balkon i nawołując do buntu mieszkańców. Rządowa propaganda przyniosła jednak skutek, powodując zerwanie nici porozumienia łączącej opozycję reformatorską, buasó i intelektualistów, jedni zarzucali studentom wygodne życie finansowane przez reżim zanim podjęli oni protesty, inni nie zwracali uwagi na o wiele lepiej od przeciętnych Higańczyków prosperujących wykładowców i żaków. Prawdą było, że pewna część wychowanków akademii i uczelni to szlacheccy synowie z rodzin kóhi i saióhi, a i mieszczan wśród nich nie brakowało, wielu jednak to drobnomieszczańska młodzież wywodząca się z małych miasteczek i wsi, często nawet nie posiadająca stałego mieszkania i środków na życia. W miarę zacieśniania więzi wśród protestujących coraz więcej z nich zapewne wzajemnie się rozumiało i do postulatów uniwersalnych dołączyła te społeczne, apelowano też o samorząd studencki i stypendia dla biednych, acz zdolnych uczniów. W sierpniu sytuacja nagle zaogniła się- do studentów dołączyli wysłannicy z cechów piekarzy, kowali, kupców i płatnerzy, a po nich i drobni bankierzy, uliczni sprzedawcy, służba i chłopi z podstołecznych wsi, często parobkowie u co bogatszych wolnych farmerów. By stłumić te protesty, gwardia "stołeczna" użyła kusz i armat prochowych,zginęło i zostało resztowanych wielu protestujących, osoby ranne znajdujące się bliżej uczelni zabrano do sal medycznych. Wtedy też pierwszy raz użyto łuczników, by szturmować mury Pałacu Płomiennego. Wobec czterodobowego niemal ciągłego ataku zdecydowano się przenieść do piwnic, lecz w momencie największego zagrożenia bez uprzedzania Gaohó i co najgorsze, Madóka, na miejsce protestu przybył sam cesarz Mokàli, który ponoć zwrócił się do strażników, by ze względu na to , że w końcu jest cesarzem, raczyli się odsunąć i pozwolić mu porozmawiać ze strajkującymi. Według relacji nadwornych kronikarzy straż rządowa próbowała zagrodzić władcy drogę do studentów, ten jednak "nieustraszenie z godnością swą niebiańską kroczył, by poznać troski protestujących i słowa czcigodne skierować otuchy do ich serc strwożonych", zapewne przyszedł tam z członkami Gabinetu do Spraw Bliskich Ludowi, który nieustannie zajmował się krajowymi problemami. Zapewne nie obiecał pomocy, bo wiedział, że jej nie może zapewnić z racji wpływów Madóka, ale życzył im, by dotrwali do okresu, gdy zmieni się koniunktura polityczna/ Zapewne zatroszczono się również o cichą obecność członków gwardii cesarskiej wokół uczelni, którzy mieli uprzedzić dysydentów i rychłym ataku sił Madóka. Po rozmowie cesarz prawdopodobnie udał się frontowym wejściem w kierunku głównego placu,a zszokowana straż nie interweniowała. Gdy jednak emocje opadły, o ich ponowne wzmożenie postarał się Madók, rozkazując armii pod osłoną nocy w początku września zaatakować od tyłu budynek uczelni. Studenci potajemnie otrzymali broń od buasó, lecz aż do wdarcia się żołnierzy do głównej sali nie używali jej, by nie dać pretekstu władzy do wszczęcia alarmu. W wyniku bombardowania wyrzutniami prochowymi, ostrzeliwania płonącymi strzałami z łuków i kusz, podpaleń, gwałtów i zbiorowych zabójstw przerażeni studenci schronili się w piwinicach, lecz armia nie dała im i tam chwili spokoju, zalewając piwnice nieczystościami z miejskich kanalizacji. Pozbawieni godności i atakowani zewsząd studenci nie dali za wygraną, a gwardia cesarska podjęła rozpaczliwy, mimo początkowego skucesu atak na siły rządowe, co doprowadziło do ujawnienia szpiegów buasó i całkowitej likwidacji protestu do 5 października 242 r. Ujęto czterech liderów protestu- Sóchi Kini zginął od ran z kuszy w końcu września. Po tygodniowych torturach i maltretowaniu powieszono ich wraz z 450 studentami i 10 000 protestujących od czerwca mieszkańcami stolicy na placu Kámir, tym samym , gdzie niegdyś Reiki wymierzył sprawiedliwość Tahi'emu. Jednocześnie stłumiono bunt na akademii prawniczej w Joyók, jak i w Koarú i Mambón. Skazańców nadziewano często żywych na pale i te przybijano wzdłuż głównych dróg. Nawet najwięksi zwolennicy Madóka byli przerażeni tymi praktykami, Higania nie znała takich kaźni od czasów niepamiętnych. Nie pomogły usilne prośby, zarówno cesarza (nie miał on prawa do ułaskawienia) jak i licznych autorytetów. Liczył się jedynie Madók, lecz pozory silnej władzy wkrótce już miały zniknąć. Kanclerz Hanayá, marionetka Madóka, mieszkał na prowincji nieniepokojony przez władze przez wspomiany wyżej dramatyczny rok i używał swobodnie życia na koszt rządu, lecz Madók szykował już zmianę na krześle kanclerza. Młodzian był jedynie bezpiecznikiem dla przeczekania politycznej zawieruchy i wysondowania przez autokratę stosunku do ewentualnego zajęcia miejsca kanclerza przez samego Chēwi'ego. Madók jednak już przygotowywał się do jego usunięcia, zanim to zrobił jednak, w czasie, gdy tłumił uniwersytecki bunt, w środkowych prowincjach kraju wzmagały się ataki buasó, a nadszarpnięty przez wojnę w Orokii budżet nie pozwalał na uzbrojenie większej ilości wojsk. Przywódca stawiał więc na lokalną samoobronę, wystawił np. w prowincji Menkó 10 000, a w Bānsamú 25 000 wojsk, niejednokrotnie przymusowo wcielonych chłopów, zwłaszcza parobków. By tym razem uniemożliwić im dezercję, zorganizował sieć szpiegów we wsiach leżących nieopodal obozów armii, a także w ramach buasó. Obie strony zresztą organizowały siatki wywiadowcze w szeregach przeciwnika od lat 20. III w., przy czym, chcąc zniszczyć wroga własną bronią, Madók szkoląc szpiegów wzorował się na technikach stosowanych w oddziałach z czasów powstania Pełni, zwłaszcza Rinbirē, która notabene wciąż istniała. Polityk postanowił wykorzystać doświadczenie dawnych dowódców powstańczych, nawet z przeciwnych stron barykady, w tym więzionych członków dotychczasowej opozycji, czy buasó, ale także zaciężnych oddziałów służących poszczególnym rodom, wiernym Gone, rodowi Shimó, Suikawó, Minrôk, rebeliantów mieszczańskim, służących ligom kupieckim, a także wojownikom orokijskim, wykorzystywano nawet doświadczenia z wojny z Mianijczykami i ich taktykę. Korzystano także z rad, średnio ponad 50 -letnich weteranów walk z ordami. W celu przygotowań do rozprawy z opozycją, rząd zebrał około 250 różnych dokumentów z ostatnich 700 lat, których ważne fragmenty z komentarzami polityków i wojskowych opublikował w tajnej do 244 r. "Księdze o strategii wojennej" (Chinkió-''tumô''), dziś zachowało się z niej jedynie 5 z 20 rozdziałów. By osłabić zagrażającą rządowi partyzantkę, Madók gotów był nawet sprowadzić do Higanii znienawidzonych żołnierzy stepowych z Nämy, choć sam oskarżał, częściowo nie bez podstaw, że zbrojna opozycja wykorzystuje do walk najemników z północnych ord. Byli to jednak potomkowie żołnierzy osadzonych na północy kraju jeszcze za rządów Haimy, nie zbrodniarzy z północy, których za 10 000 múków sprowadził jednak Madók do kraju i osadził w prowincjach Chió i Shúk, by oczekiwali na rozkazy. Oddziały te w liczbie 20 000 ruszyły na rebeliantów na rozkaz Gaohó w styczniu 243 r. Do początku wiosny na początku marca przeszukiwano każdą wioskę i miasto w poszukiwaniu sprzyjających partyzantom, w wyniku działań niezdyscyplinowanych oddziałów stepowych i celowo głodzonych najemników chłopskich zginęło prawdopodobnie do 20 00 ludzi. Mianijczycy i Higańczycy uciekali w popłochu przed interwencyjnymi siłami do lasów, gdzie szybko trafiali pod opiekę buasó. Wprawdzie rozbiły siły rządowe do maja około 10-20 oddziałów na całej północy Higanii, wciąż to jednak było za mało, by uciąć łeb "hydrze", jaką była wciąż się odradzająca podziemna armia. Nôtuk Shaló nie dawał za wygraną, zorganizował współnie z generałami nowy plan działania, mający pozyskać większą część społeczeństwa dla swych planów obalenia reżimu Madóka. Wzorowano się , nie przyznając się do tego, na założeniach rządów Guìki'ego i Haimy, pojęcia "socjalności" (dēnmá) i ideałów cesarza Saeyó, a także myślicieli sosojskich, selukinijskich, kacjańskich i procesarskich, tym samym stworzył program zdolny pogodzić wszystkie główne ramiona buasó i pod wspólną egidą poprowadzić je do walki z rządem. Dzięki temu posunięciomi mogli oni pogodzić się nawet z opozycją reformatorską pod przewodnictwem obozu Haimy, lecz duma nie pozwalała liderom powstańców jednać sie z arystokratami, obojętnie z jakiej frakcji, popełniając tym samym duży błąd. W stolicy rząd próbował mimo wyraźnie napiętej atomosfery stwarzać pozory ładu i spokoju- do wiosny 243 r. przywrócono do normalnego funkcjonowania wszystkie wydziały stołecznego uniwersytetu, wycofano wojska stołecznego garnizonu z ulic miasta, pokazowo nawet zniesiono cenzurę na uczelniach państwowych i w urzędach. Były to jednak pozorne zmiany, sieć szpiegów wciąż oplatała kraj, lecz zdawało się to na nic wobec pozyskiwania ważnych sojuszników przez rebeliantów, i to nie tylko w północnych prowincjach. W lutym 243 r. działalność w Kēmdu i Bānsamú rozpoczęli wojownicy odrodzonej Rinbirē, uprowadzając kilku ważnych urzędników państwowych. W Sóhó w Sagō chłopscy powstańcy rozbroili cały oddział przebywających na wyspie Chen-sók kadetó marynarki, zaś nieopodal samej stolicy, w Zatoce Laiyó zatopiono piętnaście uzbrojonych w maszyny miotające statków należących do floty wojennej. W kraju narastało niezadowolenie spowodowane rosnącymi wydatkami na zbrojenia, przymusem rekrutowania chłopów z majątków ziemskich oraz oddawania nawet lemieszy i kos na przetop, podnoszeniem, co za tym idzie, ucisku feudalnego przez saióhi, kóhi i essèhhi, co wykorzystała buasó. Podczas gdy latem 240 r. liczyła ona od 20 do 40 000 członków, to wiosną 243 r. już nawet do 250 000 w większości dobrze wyszkolonych, choć nie zawsze zdyscyplinowanych żołnierzy. Madók próbował propagandowo umniejszać sukcesy partyzantki i głosić zdradę narodu przez nich dokonaną, z racji tego, że utrzymywali oddziały wojowników z dawnych ord, ukrywając to, że sam autokrata sprowadził do swej armii żołnierzy z Północy. Larum podniosło się w całym regionie przybrzeżnym, gdy anonimowy urzędnik ujawnił dochody poszczególnych ministrów i to, że przychody do skarbu państwa z podatków nie szły do skarbca rządowego i prowincjonalnych, lecz do kies lokalnych wielmożów i innych sojuszników rządu. Gwardia rządowa na całym Wybrzeżu krwawo stłumiła protesty, co nie pomogło jednak, a już w czerwcu 243 r. wybuchło powstanie w portach Joyók, Tami, Osómi i Chiê, wszczęte przez domagających się wypłaty żołdu marynarzy. Zadłużony u higańskich domów kupieckich przez prowadzenie wojny w Orokii i przeciw rebeliantom rząd nie mógł poradzić sobie z kolejnymi wystąpieniami żołnierzy, od regionów centralnych aż po dalekie Hēgyū. Powoli przerażony Madók zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę, że traci kontrolę nad krajem, więc podjął jeszcze radykalniejsze kroki niż terror i przymusowa branka. W początku lipca 243 r. zarządził, by do armii w najbardziej zagrożonych prowincjach wcielono kobiety i dzieci powyżej 10 roku życia, zresztą uchwałą Gaohó z maja 243 r. obniżono wiek branki do armii z 17 do 15 lat. 29 lipca 243 r. ogłoszono ustąpienie kanclerza Hanai z przyczyn "zdrowotnych", po czym zesłano do aresztu domowego w przytułku świątynnym na wyspie Tókô w Sagō, a na stanowisku kanclerza Lāsó Lēkka, adoptowanego przez Reiki'ego Młodszego (185-244) młodzieńca z drobnego, acz zasłużonego w poparciu dla dojścia Madóka do władzy rodu Fūchú z Kēmdu. Gdy nominalny szef rządu objął urząd, armia przystąpiła do kontrnatarcia ze strony północnego Sagō, środkowego Gugúsè, części Menkó nad cieśniną Watok i jeszcze dość lojalnej Hēgyū. Podzielone na siedem armii siły zaatakowały w liczbie około 450 000 ludzi. Z północy nacierała konna armia gen. Toyó Asana (200-243) , zaś na południu liczyli się najbardziej generałowie Wuahu Kó, Tami Chiri, Oyōm Kaal i rzecz jasna minister wojny Kihó Sambu. Minister administracji Walya Chaó zarządził przeznaczenie urzędów, szkół, świątyń i szpitali na schrony i składy broni, umieszczano tam także plany działań zbrojnych i lokowano poszczególne sztaby. Armia rządowa musiała nawet uznać niezwykle dobre skomunikowanie powstańców, wzorując na nich swoją pocztę i wywiad. Często posuwano się do prowokacji, np. przebierając się za partyzantów, grabiono wsie i plądrowano pola. Madók nakazał również wydobywanie z jeńców jak najwięcej informacji o organizacji buasó. Powstańcy jednak przemieniali się w zorganizowaną armię, a żeby nie mylić ich z wojskami Gaohó, zaczęli nosić wzorowane na opaskach straży cesarskiej turkusowe wstążki. W szeregach partyzantów panowały egalitaryzm i równouprawnienie, pozwolono zakładać specjalne ośrodki szkolące młode dziewczęta w samoobronie i walce wręcz, wkrótce wiele z nich się wybiło, np. zasłużona przy zdobywaniu Wybrzeża łuczniczka Saki Imi (220-249), czy pułkownik Maani Tnôk (215-250) pochodzenia tamnijskiego. Powstańców czekała teraz próba siły. Konni na czele z generałem Toyó wyruszyli na powstańców z bazy w Ini w Menkó 20 lipca 243 r. Doszło tam do największej bitwy z udziałem kawalerii w tym powstaniu. Przeciwko 55 000 zbrojnych stanęło 24 000 słabiej uzbrojonych powstańców, ponad połowa z nich to niedawni dezerterzy z armii Madóka. Mieli na posiadaniu jedynie około 150 koni, w przeciwieństwie do 25 000 koni w armii przeciwnika. Początkowo sił rządowe wyparły powstańców z niziny, na której toczyła się bitwa, potem jednak wykorzystano pewność siebie Toyó i uderzono na nacierającą konnicę z terenu podmokłych bagien i wpędzono tam rozpędzono konie. W międzyczasie podpalono las, a konie przewracały się o pale wbite tam noc wcześniej przez saperów buasó. Wciąż jednak armia dysponowała 10 000 koni i 30 000 wypoczętych wojowników, gotowych do walki. Powstańcy nie mieli nic do stracenia i uderzyli na zgromadzone w nadrzecznym lesie siły Toyó, by być zepchnięte na południe. W ostatniej chwili na pomoc przyszli kusznicy i łucznicy z zapalonymi strzałami, a resztę armii otoczyła 5. Armia buasó idąca od północy. Oskrzydlone i wykrwawione siły w liczbie około 15 000 żołnierzy poddały się, a sam Toyó zginął prawdopodobnie odpierając natarcie łuczników. W Cibān 25-tysięczna armia buasó dowodzona przez Chimó Kikiji'ego pokonała siły Tami Chiri'ego liczące około 50 000 ludzi. Sam dowódca zbiegł do Sâfu, a potem odtworzywszy armię, przystąpił z płk. Tóri Kaomim do natarcia, przegrywając pod Oshók. Tóri poległ, zaś Tami w październiku 243 r. popełnił samobójstwo. W Gugúsè zawiódł generał Oyōm, wycofując się ze stolicy prowincji, Koarú i przegrywając pod Ichin w listopadzie. W międzyczasie,20 października zdymisjonowano kanclerza, a na jego miejsce mianowano Kāi Memena, pierwszego od ponad 100 lat urzędnika na tym stanowisku niepochodzącego z rodu Lāsó. Miał być to kolejny figurant, niespodziewanie odmówił jednak podpisania dekretów o wysiedleniu ludności w celu utworzenia obozów sztabów. Madók jednak później rozprawił się z nieposłuszną marionetką. Łagodna zima oznaczała możliwość wykorzystania kawalerii przez rząd, kanały dzielące południowe prowincje i drogi do nich prowadzące były jednak okupowane przez powstańców, a zbuntowana flota zdobyła wiele portów w Sagō i Kēmdu. Choć dowódcy floty wciąż mieli pod kontrolą większość jednostek, to powstańcy dysponowali tymi najbardziej zwrotnymi, rozpoczęto też budowę nowych statków, wyposażonych w sam Niozapłonową artylerię. Pod wyspą Ai-sók w grudniu 243 r. pokonano flotę rządową w liczbie 25 statków. Nic nie mogło już zatrzymać fali powstańczego zapału. 24 października napadnięto na rządowe składy broni w Menkó, a w tydzień później opanowano już całą prowincję. Na obszarach wyzwolonych od lata 243 r. tworzono już namiastkę rządu w postaci komisji okręgowych (rôsehó), tworząc strukturę analogiczną do ministerstw w Gaohó. Całość nadzorowała Rada Cywilna (Tayahó) i Rada Wojenna (Kerikhó). Władze powstańcze pragnęły zapanować nad falą rabunków i morderstw dokonywanych przez oddziały chłopskie na miejscową szlachtę. Wkrótce takie zamieszki rozlały się na cały kraj, zarówno po terenach zajętych przez buasó, jak i pozostających pod kontrolą rządu. W prowincjach Menkó, Kēmdu, Shúk i Gugúsè, gdzie liczba zrabowanych dworów była największa, podpalono lub obrabowano kolejno, około 251, 240, 137 i 135 majątków. Często szlachtę i służbę nadziewano na pale, bądź palono żywcem w słomie. Choć Kerikhó, jak i armia rządowa ogłosiły za takie praktyki bezwzględną karę śmierci, nie powstrzymało to fali rabunków, a jedynie ją wzmogło. Ofiarą terroru rebeliantów padali często przypadkowi mieszkańcy. Prym w tych praktykach wiódł przywódca 4. Armii , chłop z Zāisāmhó, dawny zwolennik sosoistów, który stworzył wokół siebie zbrojną sektę. Kres wypaczeniom położył dopiero generał Chimó, który wyprawił się przeciw niemu i zabił w styczniu 244 r. Niesnaski w obozie rebeliantów próbował wykorzystać Madók, uderzając na armię Lánewi'ego w końcu grudnia 243 r. Dowódca przyjął uderzenie i pokonał siły gen. Tatóo, który zastąpił Tami'ego w listopadzie. Przywódca Higanii wiedział, że po rozgromieniu konnicy i zbrojnej piechoty strzegących drogi wodnej z Daìrènk po Sagō, nic już nie stało na przeszkodzie, by powstańcy ruszyli na Kūchyì. Nie pomagał system twierdz na Wybrzeżu, ani świetnie wyszkoleni wojownicy- ponad połowa z nich do końca zimy 244 r. przeszła bowiem na stronę powstańców. Zdesperowany Madók rozpoczął planowane czystki, usuwając ze stanowisk pięciu gubernatorów wyzwolonych przez buasó prowincji, a na nowego kanclerza mianowany został 5 grudnia 30-letni Lāsó Rorôi , zaś Memena zesłano na tortury. Zdymisjonował również autokrata siedmiu generałów, piętnastu majorów, dwudziestu czterech kapralów i przeszło czterdziestu dowódców garnizonów miejskich. Kilkunastu z nich skazał na tortury, a jednego na śmierć. co później odwołał. Dyktator oszczędnie dysponował życiem swych wasali, nie popadając wciąż w paranoję podejrziwości, wiedział bowiem, że potrzebuje w armii doświadczonych fachowców. W rękach wyczerpanej armii rządowej pozostawały prowincje Sagō, południowe Hēgyū i Kirócu-gyū, Daìrènk, Gāngal i Akìru, a ponadto kilkanaście twierdz i oblężonych miast na terenie całego kraju, wykorzystujących swoje położenie. Madók, nie mogąc już nic zrobić, próbował zaciągnąc pożyczki u stołecznych kupców, lecz gildie niespodziewanie rozpocżęły finansować powstańców z floty i rebeliantów z Rinbirē. Gwardia rządowa wraz z prywatnymi wojskami Madóka i Kihó próbowały dotrzeć do źródeł finansowania przewrotu we flocie i powiązań bogatych domów kupieckich z opozycją i dworem cesarskim. Strażnicy cesarscy nie wpuścili jednak żołnierzy Gaohó do pałacu, płacąc za to najwyższą cenę- zgnięło około 20 żołnierzy, a mimo to utrzymano Bramę Południową. Madók planował wielką czystkę w armii i zwolnienie, a potem aresztowanie większości generałów i niższych rangą dowódców, lecz zdołał odwołać zaledwie jednego. Otoczony przez powstańców z Daìrènk i siły Nôtuka Shaló generał Tami Chiri poddał się ku niedowierzaniu Gaohó, jak i rebeliantów. Wolał oszczędzić życie ponad 20 000 żołnierzy, niż ginąć walcząc o straconą sprawę tyrana, jak później uzasadniał w "Pamiętnikach" ("Tâkpi"). W ręce rebeliantów wpadła armia świetnie wyszkolonych i uzbrojonych wojowników i wielu doświadczonych dowódców, weteranów wojen z Mianijczykami w Orokii, wojny domowej z 238 r., wojen z ordami i konfliktów z rządem Guìki'ego. Jednocześnie różnorodnośc poglądów i zróżnicowanie społeczne członków buasó, którzy ze zbieraniny maruderów i partyzantów zmieniali się w klasę polityczną, do której dodatkowo dołączyli dotychczasowi wasale reżimu Madóka, wkrótce miały dać o sobie znać. Jak na razie jednak opozycję jednoczył współny cel- obalenie tyranii, bez względu na różnice społeczne, czy polityczne. W styczniu rozchwiany Madók ponownie zmienił skład rządu, zwalniając pięciu wiceministrów, aresztując kilku generałów i dowódcó garnizonów prowincjonalnych, kapłanów i skazując na tortury dziesięciu z jedenastu zależnych od niegosędziów Trybunału. Ponownie, tym razem p raz ostatni zmienił również kanclerza- Rorôi miał być otruty, lecz ostatecznie zesłano go na wyspę Kayómo-sók nieopodal Remók. Nowym tytularnym szfem rządu został 29-letni Lāsó Wewēi, ukrywający epizod służby w armii Gone jako ochotnik, lecz spolegliwy wobec dyktatury Madóka erudyta. W końcu marca 244 r. padła Chimôk, ostatnia twierdza strzegąca dostępu do Zatoki Kini, a stamtąd na Shikiôk-sók, do stolicy. Załoga twierdzy w większości przyłączyła się po dwumiesięcznym oblężeniu do wojsk Lánewi Iwìsahyā, a kto tego nie uczynił, ponoć przez niego samego był gotowany we wrzącym oleju, bądź palony żywcem na stosie. Blady strach padł na, z różnych powodów nietknięte jeszcze majątki arystokratów w pasie Nizin. Do maja opanowano południowe Kēmsō, resztę Bānsamú, prowincje zachodnie, a także niektóre mniejsze wyspy Sagō i porty na Wybrzeżu. Około 10 kwietnia mimo ofensywy na zachodnie Zāisāmhó gen. Kimai, awansowanego w lutym 244 r. na miejsce Tami, wojska gen. Nishi Mamó (215-247) , dotychczas dowódcy korpusu we wschodnim Menkó odcięły mu linię zaopatrzenia, a wynajęci korsarze opanowali zatoki Jiló i Kini. Następnie zaledwie 10-tysięczne siły Mamó rozbiły doszczętnie Kimai'a do początku maja. Na początku kwietnia opanowano także ważne drogi prowincjonalne i rządowe prowadzące z północy wzdłuż zatok do przystani promowych do stolicy oraz niziny Súmi i Guwō, gdzie powstańcy chłopscy zrabowali i spalili kolejne dwory, ale i miasta. Majątek wówczas utraciły rody nowej, wojskowej szlachty, ale i arystokracji dworskiej, jak np. ród Gi. Samozwańcze trybunały od 242 r. do przedednia zdobycia stolicy wykonały wedle statystyk buasó około 20 000 egzekucji, przeważnie na lokalnych wielmożach, ale i na jeńcach z czego około 16 000 przeprowadzonych nielegalnie i bez wiedzy komisarzy. Po kilku tygodniach wahania i umacniania sił, ominąwszy pas twierdz nad zatokami, siły powstańcze przystąpiły na rozkaz Shaló do szturmu na Kūchyì. Stolica, w większości drewniana, bez jakichkolwiek foryfikacji była stosunkowo łatwym łupem, a dodatkowo jej sytuację pogarszało rozgromienie armii strzegących wrót do zatok broniących miasta. W samej stolicy narastało napięcie między wynajmowanymi przez gildie kupieckie milicjami, dotychczas sprzyjających rządowi, a wojskami Madóka. Opozycja reformatorska wcale już się nie liczyła, różne też były jej postawy wobec rewolty- niektórzy się do niej dołączali, inni nawoływali, by samodzielnie obalić Madóka i ustanowić nowy rząd z kanclerzem z pobocznej gałęzi rodu Lāsó. 29 lub 30 kwietnia 244 r. rozpoczęto ostrzał miasta przez zapalone strzały i maszyny oblężnicze. Sytuacji nie ułatwiał otwarty już bunt wobec rządu- domagano się godziwego żołdu dla garnizonu stolicy, dołączenia protestujących mieszczan i urzędników do prac gabinetu, swobód politycznych i zniesienia, bądź co najmniej zreformowania feudalnego kodeksu z 239 r. Chēwi natychmiast odrzucił wszystkie żądania i rozpoczał pacyfikację zgromadzonych na placach stolicy protestujących kupców, rzemieślników, chłopów, urzędników, wojskowych i studentów. Do stolicy od 243 r. przybywali uciekający arystokraci i mieszczanie z całego kraju, mający jakieś korzyści z wierności wobec rządu, w tym cała niemal emigracja orokijska. Gildie kupieckie, których siłę i znaczenie dostrzegał Madók i nigdy nie był w stanie złamać ich pozycji, nie chciały i nie mogły dłużej czekać na działania Gaohó i w końcu kwietnia nawiązano kontakt z protestującymi, a przez nich z emisariuszami buasó i Rinbirē. Sformowano Gwardię Stolicy (Gānkìn-''món'') w liczbie około 5 000 wojowników rekrutujących się z byłych gwardzistów rządowych, agentów rebeliantów, gwardzistów miejskich i cesarskich. Zadanie było trudne- za cel postawiono sobie odzyskać pieniądze, jakie dyktator przywłaszczył sobie na konfiskatach majątku rodów i nieoddane sumy pożyczone przed wojną w Orokii i w czasie walki z partyzantami. Trzeba było przebić się przez dwie aleje dzielące plac Kámir od rezydencji Madóka, strzeżonej przez wojsko i otoczonej labiryntem murów i zamaskowanych pułapek, które przezorny tyran kazał zamontować. Na czele spiskowców stanął 24- letni bystry strateg Taó Imin (224-275), który wpadł na pomysł przejścia części wojowników kanałami, by tamtędy dostać się na teren willi autokraty. Pod osłoną nocy na początku maja, wedle wspomnień Taó, uderzono na pałac od strony kanałów, bez problemu, dzięki wcześniejszemu przygotowaniu odnajdując drogę pośród labiryntów i rozprawiając się ze strażnikami. Problem polegał an tym, ze spiskowcy nie mieli pojęcia o lokalizacji skarbca Madóka. Szybko zorientowano się, że kosztowności i sfałszowane weksle są rozmieszczone na terenie całej rezydencji. Nie tracąc czasu, dowódca rozkazał wybić straż i zabrać wszystko, co wyda się najbardziej podejrzane. Przy okazji odkryto spreparowane dokumenty mające oskarzyć wielu wybitnych dowódców i polityków, w tym samego ministra Kihó o korupcję i demfraudację funduszy rządowych. Samego Madóka nie było wówczas w rezydencji, nienawykły do luksusów niemal zawsze spędzał noce poza miastem lub, zwłaszcza pod koniec rządów, w siedzibie Gaohó nieopodal pałacu. Nazajutrz, nim rządca Higanii dowiedział się o włamaniu, rozkazał generałowi Taggù Myichi przebić się przez zatokę Kini do oblężonej armii Kihó Sambu na pograniczu Bānsamú i Kēmsō. który sam chciał dotrzeć do stolicy. Wedle relacji towarzyszy broni, targały wtedy ministrem rozterki dotyczące sensu walki za tyranię Madóka i wyrzuty sumienia zwiazane z ofiarami reżimu i wojny w Orokii. Madók, dowiedziawszy się o spisku, chciał według Shaló, wybić całą straż i rozprawić się z generalicją, lecz wskutek klęski odsieczy Taggù i wdarcia się rebeliantów na wyspę postanowił, nieustannie namawiany przez Gaohó i sztab, ewakuować się ze stolicy. Około 10 kwietnia wojska Shaló z zachodu, zaś Chimó, Lánewiego i Tiró Róri'ego z południa przypuściły desant na Shikiôk-sók. 11 kwietnia wraz z około dwudziestoma okrętami odpłynął ze stołecznego portu, jak się okazało na zawsze, Madók wraz z czterema ministrami i częścią świty. Wcześniej rozkazał garnizonowi stołecznemu przeszukanie każdego domostwa, by odnależć skradzione złoto i kompromitujące go materiały, lecz pacyfikacę ludności skutecznie przerwała Gwardia Stolicy, rozmieszczając wokół głównych arterii miasta straż w wielkości do 15 000 wojowników. Gaohó 9 kwietnia , nim jeszcze obrabowano rezydencję Madóka, postanowiła zwołać ogólnopaństwowe obrady rządu i zawiązać Biuro Obrony Stolicy (Gānkìn-tómo-''chinuk''), by na wspólnych obradach ostatecznie ustalić plan obrony, lub/i ewakuacji rządu. Ku zaskoczeniu dworu na obrady zaproszono cesarza, który mimo obaw udał się do siedziby rządu z eskortą ponoć zaledwie pięciu, czy czterech strażników bez broni. Według historyków Madók planował pod nieobecność głowy państwa zaatakować pałac, a jego samego uwięzić i zabić, co miała udaremnić wieśc o wejściu powstanców na wyspę i decyzja dygnitarza o ewakuacji. Po godzinie podobno wyproszono monarchę z obrad, zaś rozchodząc się Madók podjął niechętnie , namawiany przez ministrów administracji i sprawiedliwości , decyzję o ewakuacji z Kūchyì. O brzasku 10 kwietnia spiskowcy na czele z Taó zaatakowali budynki administracji rządowej, gdy były one już całkowicie puste. Jeszcze wcześniej maleńką łodzią eskortowaną dopiero kilka kilometrów dalej uciekł Madók z częścią służby, zostawiając w oblężonej stolicy schorowanego ojca, który miał kolejne kilkanaście lat spędzić w pałacu. W czasie ataku gwardzistów zginął minister ds. religii Gi Muwá. Wojska rządowe miały za zadanie również jeszcze raz spróbować otoczyć pałac cesarski, lecz skutecznie uniemożliwiło to natarcie wojsk Taó, który tymczasowo przejął obowiązki kapitana straży stołecznej. Cesarz Mokàli tego samego dnia udał się potajemnie do chramu stołecznego i trybunałów, by na tajnych spotkaniach z opozycją w sztabie i wspierającymi niegdyś Haimę reformatorami rozmawiać o przyszłości kraju, w celu wzmocnienia pozycji w obliczu rychłego wkroczenia rebeliantów. Buasó z pewnością nie byli wymarzonym partnerem dla starożytnych rodów, lecz w wypadku wyboru między reżimem Madóka, a nimi, trzbea było wybrać zdecydowanie mniejsze zło. Armia gen. Tiró Rói'ego nacierała na rybackie osady heu, gdzie pozycje swe utrzymywali gwardziści rządowi i prywatne wojska Madóka. W ciągu kilku godzin opanowano w krwawych walkach południe wyspy, a wtedy powstańcy w stolicy mogli odetchnąć z ulgą, że nie grozi im atak poważnych sił Gaohó z południa. Sam Shaló desantem na wyspę Oó-sók, a następnie na dzielnice wschodnie na wzgórzu Kobai przystąpił do ostatecznego okrążenia wroga. Taó wraz z dowódcami gwardii cesarskiej i straży miejskich i 20 000 ludzi przystąpili do ataku na resztę wojsk rządowych rozproszonych po mieście. Na ostatni rozkaz dyktatora resztki floty i wojownicy wraz z z wypuszczonymi z więzień renegatami rozpoczęli rzeź i grabież mieszkańców stolicy, zaś dowódca stołecznego garnizonu Lo Nanó odbił chwilowo wzgórze Kobai. by otoczony w dzielnicy Miwi przez rebeliantów i wojska Taó polec, być może z ręki Taó. 25 000 żołnierzy wiernych rządowi ewakuowanych do Sagō zdołało wylądować na Leu-sók i stamtąd , dotąd nieatakowanymi dzielnicami przedostać się na plac przy głównym trybunale, by niespodziewanie uderzyć na wojska Lánewi'ego, wraz z Chimó atakującego zatokę Kachó. Z odsieczą przybył jednak niedawny generał Madóka Tami Chiri z około 30 000 ludzi, w tym 10 000 atakujących głównie rejon stolicy. Gdyby nie nieoczekiwana pomoc nowego sojusznika powstania, bez posiłków sytuacja powstańców mogłaby być ciężka. Ostatecznie, po latach trudów i zmagań z tyranią, 25 kwietnia 244 r. powstańcy wyzwolili stolicę z rąk wojsk Madóka, z których ponad 45 000 zginęło, zaś poddało się około 30 000 z nich. Garstka uciekła z kanclerzem i częścią urzędników na oblężone wysepki na Sagō. Walczyła z przeważającymi siłami rebeliantów wciąż , maleńka już armia niezłomnego gen. Kihó Sambu. Minister wojny, gdy wyczerpana armia była bliska buntu i liczyła nieco ponad 2 000 ludzi, wezwał żołnierzy do walki o ideę wolnej i szlachetnej Higanii, do walki za naród i ojczyznę, nie chwałę Madóka. Otwarcie odrzucono nielogiczny rozkaz ponownego przebicia się w kierunku stolicy i minister Kihó poległ bohatersko w walce z wojskami gen. Tawaó Umika (205-247) w straczeńczym ataku 50 żołnierzy uzbrojonych w miecze i łuki wobec tysięcy kuszników i maszyn miotających. Mimo zabicia jednego z najważniejszych sojusznikó Madóka, wojsko,, a w miesiąc później nowe władze Hganii sprawiły mu pogrzeb godny bohatera, a według relacji Tawaó on sam konającegemu generałowi podał rękę z uznaniem dla jego odwagi. Niechlubne były natomiast chwile samego Chēwi'ego Madóka. Statkiem udał się najpierw do jednego z ostatnich punktów oporu na wybrzeżu, portu Wabô, a następnie próbował kierować się ku wschodowi kraju, na wyspy Wēyu, bądż dalej, do Orokii. Dogoniły resztki armady jednak nowe jednostki pod dowództwem adm. Sasai Abūny (185-255) . Wystrzał prochu z armat, płonące strzały i desant na statki żołnierzy, wśród których byli weterani walk w Orokii i buntownicy z Joyók zaważył o niemożności ucieczki Madóka. Zapewne zginął on pod ostrzałem płonących strzał, być może wtedy, widząc śmierć jego popleczników, w tym kilku gubernatorów i adiutanta, 25-letniego Yópi Ishina, zrozumiał marność i okrucieństwo swych rządów. Reszta garnizonów na wyspach przybrzeżnych, w miastach na północy kraju i izolowanych punktach w Cibān i Akìru poddała się do końca czerwca. Chwilowo odtworzona 5. gwardi konna armii Madóka wylądowała w pobliżu wioski Unimi nieopodal stolicy i próbowała zająć na początku czerwca plac Kámir, lecz siły Chimó pokonały wkrótce 4-tys. armię maruderów, jak i inne niedobitki wojsk rządowych w pobliżu regionu Gāngal. Główne siły powstańcze wkroczyły do nadpalonej i zniszczonej stolicy 10 czerwca 244 r. i ku aplauzie tłumów zniszczyli willę Madóka i innych dygnitarzy oraz ogłosili wyzwolenie kraju po spotkaniu z cesarzem na placu defilad. Dobiegł końca okres reżimu Madóka, ale i nie licząc 30-letniej przerwy, po 457 latach, cała epoka drugich rządów Lāsó. Nadchodziła nowa Higania, nowe czasy, gdy sytuacja polityczna i bezpieczeństwo w kraju i na zewnątrz już nigdy nie będą takie same. Kultura drugich rządów Lāsó Kategoria:Historia państw Esakaru